Enter The King!
by Golden Alpha Kitsune
Summary: My own take on Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Moments inspired by BlueInfernoX. The Supreme King enters Duel Academy to take a break from the Pro Circuit. Unlike most, he has the ability to interact with duel spirits... even get into a polygamist relationship with them. However, will he find someone who can accept him for his faults and still love him? JadenxAlexisxOCxHarem.
1. Grand Entrance!

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)"**_

* * *

**Chapter One - Grand Entrance!**

A lone figure stood on the rooftop of the building complex where his apartment was. Having not being able to sleep, he decided that he would make himself a warm drink as he watched the sunrise by himself. All across the rooftops of Domino City, the sunlight beamed down towards the many reflective glass surfaces and bounced the sunbeams across the city.

In this city stood the tallest of these buildings, _Kaiba Corporation; _the headquarters of one of the most famous duelists of his time, Seto Kaiba. Like a beacon, the golden rays bounced off the many mirrors of the building, way above the city itself. Still being able to see some of the night sky still present, it sent a shiver down his spine; stunned by the magnificence of one of nature's many beauties.

_"Jaden?" _a voice called out, startling the lone figure from his actions.

Jaden Yuki. Seventeen years old, soon to be eighteen in a few months, turned his head towards the new voice. He had a thick mane of brown hair which glowed with the morning light, similar colour to those of his chocolate eyes. He has been an orphan since his mother died during childbirth. His father died before then, leaving him nothing but an account of savings which he rarely touched. He knew that his parents were both pros in the dueling circuit but they both died in the height of their prime. Nevertheless, he always had a love for dueling and took up the game in honour of his deceased and little-known parents. He stood there in a white hooded jacket, which had a group picture of five of his cards; Elemental Heroes_. _There was Avian, Bubbleman, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Sparkman, all standing in front of a blue light. He also had a pair of blue jeans, finished off with a white pair of trainers.

Another interesting fact is that he had the ability to talk and interact with his duel spirits: an ability he was grateful for, as his spirits would act like the family he always would have wanted. It made the loneliness of having no-one to turn to much more bearable.

"Huh?" he replied, turning around to face the new comer. "Oh, hey." he warmly smiled before turning away. "Didn't think you'd be up yet."

_"I take it you had another bad night, Jaden?" _the spirit asked as she made her way over to him. _"Like you, I couldn't sleep and I knew I'd find you here as you always do this when you've had a bad night." _she explained as she laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. She was currently wearing a red hoodie, followed with a pair of black jeans which showed off her curvy figure, finished by her calf-high red boots. Her ash-gray hair, with white tips, was tied into a ponytail which left two bangs to fall either side of her face, free from her normal crown which she wears. Her emerald eyes shimmering in the morning light.

"You know me too well, Burstinatrix." he softly smiled as he pulled her towards him. "Yeah, another bad night. I couldn't get the voice out of my head and I just couldn't deal with it." he explained, tiredly.

_"Just take your time, Jaden. Yubel would say the same thing. We're all worried for you but we're all behind you every step of the way. You've become family to all of us." _she warmly smiled as a tear dropped down the side of her face, unconsciously. Jaden noticed this, however, and wiped it away with his thumb before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips; one she had no hesitation in returning as she softly moaned into his mouth.

"I know. I dunno what I'd be doing without you guys." he replied after the two broke up, resuming their previous stances. "I can't explain it but... it's like you guys are pieces of myself. I feel complete with you around me, giving me some kind of worth. It's all I have until the time comes and I take up my duties." he professed as he closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent. There was a smoky feel to her but he could smell a small amount of jasmine in her ashen-white hair.

_"Jay, we feel exactly the same way about you. Despite what anyone else thinks, only you would be brave enough to pursue any kind of relationship with a duel spirit, let alone three of us." _a new voice spoke up as she carried out two mugs of tea. Similar to Burstinatrix, this new figure wore an orange hoodie with a flame insignia on the front, black jeans which showed her curves and a pair of white leather boots. Her long golden hair flowed freely down her back as her amber eyes absorbed the morning light, giving them a glow. She walked over to the pair and handed the female a cup to drink from.

_"Thanks. I thought you were working last night? How're you up so early?" _Burstinatrix asked as the new female made her way to his free side, snuggling closer into him.

_"Yeah, it was. I just seemed to not need the sleep, I guess. You two, on the other hand... couldn't sleep again?" _she asked.

"Not last night, no." Jaden sighed as his arm wrapped around the new figure. "I came up here to calm myself down and admire the view. Beautiful, isn't it, Kiyomi? Trix?" he asked the two girls as the three of them made their way towards the lone bench that resided on the rooftop garden.

_"Yeah, it's beautiful. It's really peaceful." _his Lady Heat replied. Unlike most heroes, they use aliases for themselves but only Jaden bothers to call them by their proper names; something refreshing for them all.

_"I could just fall asleep to this." _Burstinatrix off-handedly commented as she snuggled closer to Jaden, as Kiyomi copied her actions.

"You know... that's not a bad idea." he replied, yawning as he leaned his head on top of Burstinatrix's head, pulling the two girls closer to him as the three of them nodded off in the morning light. Behind them, a new figure appeared dressed completely in black. She had a pair of bat wings protruding out of her back, which contrasted against her unnaturally-pink skin. Her long, messy silver hair flowed down her back as her heterochromian eyes watched the three of them together, the vertical eye on her forehead remaining closed for the time being. She softly smiled before she returned to her King's deck.

* * *

_"Jaden?"_

"... ngh? W-What?" he groaned.

_"Wake up, Jaden! You're gonna be late for the entrance exams! We haven't got long until they're finished!" _Burstinatrix shook him awake, realizing that they overslept.

"What!?" Jaden yelled as he shot up from his spot on the bench, collapsing on the floor in front of them, giving the two females a small giggle as they watched. "O-Oh, yeah! Right! I'll quickly get changed!" he yelled as he flew down the stairs that lead to his room, leaving the two bewildered spirits on the roof.

_"What are we gonna do about him, eh?" _Kiyomi shook her head, smiling.

_"Changing into uniform would be a good start, right?" _Burstinatrix shrugged, not being able to keep her smile off her face as the two spirits faded back to his deck.

* * *

"Excuse me! Sorry! Running late for an exam!" Jaden yelled, apologizing to everyone as he cut through the park to reach the Examination Hall; where the second stage of the entry exam took place.

Thinking back to what the three of them were talking about this morning, Jaden recalled the moment where his duel spirit, Yubel, told Jaden about his hidden persona: the Supreme King. Over his childhood years, she explained to him about the King's life and her connection to him while training Jaden to harness the power of the darkness without it consuming him and turning him into his alter ego's sadistic side. She explained to him about some of the cards which the King used in his past life; rewarding Jaden with new cards for the progress he'd make in controlling his powers.

However, as he thought about these things, he missed the figure that was walking towards him until Jaden bumped into him and knocked him over. Having fallen over himself, he shook his head. "Sorry about that! I'm running late for an exam!" he apologized.

"My, my, rushing around as usual, Jaden?" the new voice replied, amused.

"W-Wha... Yugi!?" the brunette yelled, surprised as he looked upon the face of the 'King of Games' himself. "Geez, how long has it been since I've seen you last? How've you been holding?" Jaden beamed with delight as he took Yugi's hand and got hauled up to his feet.

"I'm fine, thank you. I heard today was the day of your examination, right?" Yugi smiled, reaching into his pocket for something.

"Yeah! I had another bad night last night and ended up dozing off watching the sunrise with Kiyomi and Trix." he sheepishly grinned.

"How charming. Here, Pegasus told me that I'd run into you and that he wanted me to hand over these cards to you. 'Fresh off the press and one of them you're gonna love', he said." chuckling, he handed over a few cards for Jaden to inspect.

"Woah! These are awesome! Tell Pegasus I said thanks. Anyways, I gotta go! Don't be a stranger, Yug!" Jaden yelled as he ran off towards his destination.

"Indeed. Godspeed, Jaden. Show them them the power of the 'Elemental King'." Yugi smiled as he continued on his way, much happier than he was.

"Gah... h-hey! T-This the place for the entry exams?" Jaden panted as he rushed up towards the front desk in the reception area.

"Yes sir. May I ask why?" the receptionist politely bowed.

"I'm down on the list. Overslept." he grinned sheepishly.

"No problem. Your name?" she giggled.

"Jaden Yuki." he replied.

"Ah, the Elemental King! It's a pleasure to meet you in person. Of course, make your way inside and wait for the announcer to call your name up. Best of luck!" she smiled, bowing once more. He winked before making a dash for the main hall where the duels were taking place.

There were two stages to the entry exams; written and practical. Having been schooled by the orphanage when he was younger, he had impressed a lot of the examiners by getting a solid eighty-three percent on his exam. Of course, it only counted towards half his final mark, which would decided on which dorm he would be placed in:

Slifer Red: the lowest rank of the three dorms. As the Duel Academy was founded by Seto Kaiba himself, he still held a grudge against the 'King of Games' for their rivalry towards one another. This in mind, Yugi's Slifer God card was the lowest of the three ranks, chosen for those who lacked in either dueling skill or their academic studies.

Ra Yellow: the middle class of the three. Despite being the most legendary and powerful of the three cards, held by Marik Ishtar, Kaiba was apathetic towards the monster. This dorm was for those who did extremely well on their exams, getting within the top fifteen percent of scores.

Obelisk Blue: the elite dorm, according to Kaiba. Of course, this is only because he held the Obelisk God card and it was a massive boost to his ego. However, this was the most corrupt rank as most people buy their way in and expect everything to be given to them without making an effort.

Moving his way towards the hall, he found a whole block of seats being unoccupied by anyone, so he made his way towards one of the higher rows as a certain duel caught his eye. The applicant had black, neatly combed, hair that had a silver streak through it, white jacket and currently in the lead with all four thousand life points in tact. His opponent, however, was down on nineteen hundred but had three monsters on his field to the applicant's one.

"Okay, freshman, pop quiz time! You got three monsters staring you down and two face downs. Which of the following do you do? A) Throw in the towel? B) Attack, hoping I don't trigger my face downs? Or C) Run home to momma?" the examiner asked, making a bad attempt in copying Elvis.

"I'll go for option D) None of the above. I activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction! I choose one monster on the field and we both take damage equal to it's attack points. As you only have nineteen hundred, I'll choose my Vorse Rider and end this duel!" the challenger replied as a ring appeared around his monster's neck, detonating the monster and reducing his opponent's points to zero.

"Good choice. Congratulations into making Duel Academy." he smiled as the holograms disappeared.

"Thank you." the applicant bowed before making his way out of the arena.

"That was a good move. Sacrificing his monster and his life points to take out his opponent's remaining points is an impressive move. Who else is there I can wa... oh? You look interesting..." Jaden mused as his sights turned to another dueling area.

The challenger was a young girl who looked around the same age as he did; red hair that was tied into a ponytail, leaving two bangs either side of her face and a pair of amber eyes to match. She wore a navy blue hoodie with the words 'Keep Calm and Carry On Dueling', something which amused Jaden, a pair of skinny white jeans and white/blue trainers. She was currently losing with three hundred points left and an empty field, apart from one face down.

Her opponent was an average-looking male with brown hair and glasses, who had three monsters on his field, including a Dark Magician. His life points hadn't been touched as yet.

"Your move! You better come up with something good or you fail!" he remarked snidely.

"My draw!" she yelled as her eyes widened in shock. "Just what I needed! I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw until we both have six cards in our hand." she commented as she drew six new cards while he drew only one. "Now it's time to finish this! I play Dark Hole, destroying all your monsters!" she smiled as she watched her opponent's monsters get sucked up into the vortex above the field.

"I play my cutie, Red Eyes Black Chick but it's not staying for long as I activate my face down, Dragon's Rebirth! By removing a dragon-type card from play from the field, I can special summon a dragon-type monster from my hand or graveyard. I think I'll bring back my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" she beamed.

A small baby dragon appeared on the field before it quickly evolved into one of it's bigger forms. Like a normal Red Eyes but with metallic bars on its wings and a metal armour around its frame.

"Now I'll activate his effect. Once a turn, I can special summon a dragon-type from hand or graveyard to the field. I think I'll bring out my Mikazukinoyaiba!"

A clock chime appeared out of nowhere as a humanoid dragon appeared out of nowhere. Surrounded by a glowing blue aura, he had a navy blue/black armour with red trim and golden spheres for his shoulder pads, gauntlets of the same design and a pendulum-like blade in his hands.

"N-Now let's not be hasty!" the examiner cried, begging.

"Oh? I don't think so! Red Eyes, Mika, finish this duel!" she yelled. Her Red Eyes gathered a dark ball of energy in its mouth before launching it towards her opponent, followed by a slice 'n' dice combo from her second dragon, reducing his points to zero.

"Impressive comeback! Congratulations into making Duel Academy." he clapped. She let out a large whoop before making her way up to the stands.

"She's pretty good, huh Chazz?" a boy with wavy blue hair and black-framed glasses spoke up towards the ravenette next to him.

"She got lucky. We went to Duel prep school for the past three years; we're ready for the Academy! These kids don't know what they're getting themselves in for but they'll learn... the hard way; the _Chazz Princeton _way." he smirked.

"Tch. With an attitude like that, you'll find that you're the one who'll find out the hard way that overconfidence bites you on the ass harder than you think." Jaden commented as he cast an eye over the dueling areas for another interesting match.

"That's Chazz Princeton. He's been in Duel Prep School for the past three years and is one of the strongest duelist of this year, if not the best." a new figure spoke up. Jaden turned his head to find a young boy, much shorter than himself. He had cyan hair and silver eyes which hid behind a pair of frame-less glasses.

"Doesn't matter. Underestimating your opponent is a surefire way to losing a duel. He's just used to having everything his own way like a spoiled child. Anyway, I'm Jaden Yuki. Pleasure to meet ya!" he smiled.

"Syrus Truesdale!" the young male smiled, as he took the extended hand and shook it.

Just beneath the two of them, in the VIP box that was set aside for Academy faculty members, several members of staff looked pleased with the quality of duels. "Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year."

"Yes, indeed!" one of the other members smiled.

Next to him, another teacher sat there silent but wasn't paying any attention to the small talk going on around him. He was a male but could easily be mistaken for a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz's but he had a few extra differences; the gold shoulder plates/trimmings and the ruffled pink collar. He had long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and wore a bit of makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, Headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm.

_'Another rookie for the Academy. I'm just glad this was the last duel, otherwise there'd be even more slackers coming in, too.' _he thought to himself, sighing.

He stood up and proceeded to walk out before he was stopped...

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a figure dressed in a sharp black suit appeared before him. "but one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me 'mister'?" Crowler scowled.

"A-Ah, apologies, miss... I'm new here-"

"I have a PHD in dueling to earn the title of 'Doctor', thank you!" he snapped. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year." he finished, earning looks from the other staff members.

"C'mon, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more duel, surely?"

"Let's give him a shot!"

"He's just a little late, that's all..."

"LATE IS _RUDE__!" _Crowler snapped as his phone went off. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" he fumed as he pressed the accept call button. "WHAT!?"

_"It's Sheppard."_

"O-Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler spoke, softening his voice.

_"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year, no?" _Sheppard asked, freaking the dueling professor out. _"When you cut a third of our students application because someone called you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"_

"Y-Yes, o-of course, sir! *Beep* Furry-chinned windbag; doesn't he realize there's enough talentless flunkies already?" he whispered to himself. "He's the boss. If he wants me to give this scrim shaker a duel, then I shall!" he finished, walking away. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I believe we have one last duel to finish up, don't you?" he slyly smiled.

"B-But sir, who will he duel and with what deck?"

"Leave that to me!" Crowler replied, cackling to himself as he walked away rubbing his hands together.

Back with Jaden and Syrus, the two duelists that Jaden watched earlier made their way towards them chatting with one another. The female of the pair turned her head towards the two males and smiled. "Hey there!"

"Hey, yourself! That was a sweet comeback you made! Never pegged you for a dragon-user, though." Jaden complimented.

"Thanks! I've always loved dragon cards since I was younger and I just couldn't duel with anything else, I guess. Jennifer Andrews. Pleasure to meet ya!" she beamed, extending her hand.

"Jaden Yuki. Likewise!" he smiled, shaking her hand. "Same for you!" he continued, looking towards the male of the new pair. "That was a smart move taking out your life points to clear his. Not many people think of a strategy like that, now days."

"Thank you, Jaden. Name's Bastion Misawa." he bowed. "Your friend?" he asked.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale. Nice to meet you both." he smiled.

**"Jaden Yuki, please report to Dueling Area Nine. I repreat; Jaden Yuki to Dueling Area Nine. Thank you."**

"Well, I'm up! Wish me luck!" he beamed as he ran down the stairs.

"Good luck!" Jennifer called after him.

Jaden ran onto the field with his duel disk locked on his right arm. Unlike normal, his disk was a myriad of colours, shifting like the colours of the rainbow. Instead of the blue dome for his life points, it was clear, with a white light underneath. The edges were black while the markings in the monster zones were the same as his dome. He looked across to his opponent to see his duel disk being fitted on him by two faculty members.

Unlike his, Crowler's disk was being strapped to his chest, holding his deck and graveyard slots. The duel tray was held in his hand like some kind of rock guitar, something Jaden found interesting. Like most people, Jaden wasn't sure about his/her gender.

"Alright, test time! So, son, what's your name?" Crowler snarled.

"Jaden Yuki, sir." he bluntly replied, not liking his tone.

"Well, Jaden Yuki, I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, Department Chair, Head of Obelisk Blue Male Dorm and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow, really?" he asked, shocked. "Impressive stuff! And here I was, thinking you were some kind of school mascot!" he chuckled to himself.

"I'm not the only one who thought that!? Woooo!" Jennifer wooped, laughing at the fact.

"Goodness me..." Bastion sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Now that he mentions it..." the boy in glasses next to Chazz, mused.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" the other groupie spoke up. Chazz ignored him and proceeded to burn Jaden to a crisp by glaring at him.

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler snapped, activating his disk and drawing five cards to start with.

"Ready when you are!" Jaden smiled as he drew his cards as well.

"Let's Duel!" Crowler replied.

**"Game on!" **Jaden yelled with a large grin on his face.

* * *

**Crowler: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

* * *

Higher up in the stadium stood two Obelisk Blue students, one male and one female. She was wearing a blue blazer which had blue trims, blue mini-skirt, blue high heels and a pair of dueling gloves that had gold studding in the knuckles. He wore the male equivalent; white jacket, blue trousers. While he had dark blue hair which reached his shoulder blades and grey eyes, she had long dirty-blonde hair that reached her lower back, with amber eyes to match.

"Man, this kid must be really good or really stupid if he's facing off against Crowler." she commented. "Right, Zane?"

"Maybe, Alexis. I'm curious to see if he's worth dueling myself." he replied with a stoic face.

"I'll start!" Jaden spoke as he drew his sixth card. "Right... I'll play three face downs and end my turn." he commented, earning a few gasps from the audience.

"What's he thinking!?" Syrus yelled.

"Depending on those three face downs, this could either be embarrassing or ingenious. Either way, this is a duel that's worth watching." Bastion commented.

"I think he knows what he's doing, guys. I don't know what makes me say it... but I just know he'll win." Jennifer spoke up.

"What is this kid thinking?" Alexis scoffed. "If this is the best he can do, he should just give up." Zane simply watched the match with a critical eye, wondering what Jaden was up to.

Crowler, however...

"Bahahahaha! Is that all you've got?" Crowler taunted.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing. You just worry about your own cards while I worry about mine, alright?" Jaden replied, riling up Crowler even further as he drew another card.

"Your funeral! I play two face downs and activate Heavy Storm!" Crowler chuckled as his opponent's cards were about to be destroyed.

"I play a trap card, Heroic Tribute! By sending one of my heroes from my hand to the grave, I can protect all the cards on my side of the field." Jaden replied as he discarded. The spirit of his Necroshade appeared in front of his face downs and protected them from the spell card.

"Now that both my traps are in the grave, I can summon two wicked tokens to the field but they're not staying for long!" he snorted before laughing once again.

(Wicked Fiend Token: Fiend / Dark / 4* / _**1000 ATK**_ / 1000 DEF) x2

"No way! Crowler's using his _own _deck! This kid should just give up." the boy with glasses spoke up.

"Yeah! No-one can beat an expert like Crowler, right Chazz?" the bulkier of the three commented.

"This kid's a joke! Three face downs, no monsters? I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with this slime! Should've done this to all the entries!" Chazz commented, smirking.

"Seriously?" Alexis sighed. "I though he'd be something different... but I guess I was wrong."

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane commented. "Maybe he'll stay in this thing long enough to see Crowler's rare card."

"I'll tribute my two tokens so I can summon the mighty Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler cackled as he raised his hand to the sky. The two tokens exploded into a pillar of light which faded; revealing a gargantuan mech made out of rusted scrap metal and gears, coloured a rusted brown. He had large mechanical hands and a glowing red eye which shone out of his spartan helmet.

(Ancient Gear Golem: Machine / Earth / 8* / _**3000 ATK **_/ 3000 DEF)

"There it is! His legendary card!" Alexis gasped. "Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Now we'll find out what makes it so legendary. His opponent will be in a world of hurt with that one." Zane commented.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my golem, Jaden. However, it was a foolish move to leave yourself for an open attack. Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" he screeched.

"Thank you! I was waiting for the attack!" Jaden grinned.

"Huh? What?" Crowler asked, confused.

"I'm playing a spell card from my hand. Also, before you have a go at me, it fits the requirements!" Jaden explained as he showed the card to Crowler. "The card's called Judgement of the Wise! Now, I flip a coin. If I call it correctly, your Gear Golem's effect is nulled. If I don't? Well... I'd be outta her faster than you can say 'whoops'." Jaden smiled as Crowler's Golem froze in mid-attack. Jaden pulled out a coin and expertly flipped it before catching it and slapping it on the back of his left hand.

"I'll go with tails." he spoke up, revealing his hand as a monitor briefly showed the coin in his hand... revealing it to be tails. Crowler watched his monster glow in a blue aura which made the beaming red eye flicker a few times before returning to normal.

"Now that your Golem's effect is gone; you've activated my trap-combo; something I like to call 'Yoink!'. First, I play my Magic Cylinder and I'll follow it up with my Enchanted Javelin. I gain three thousand life points, you lose three thousand life points. Simple, no?" Jaden explained chucking to himself.

"Oh my god..." Alexis gasped. "That's... incredible!"

"Hm? It seems I was wrong. Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye." Zane commented, smiling slightly at the impressive play.

"A magnificent play, Jaden! By playing the cards in that order, you're practically stealing Crowler's life points for your own, taking no damage!" Bastion complimented. "Impressive play indeed!" he smiled.

"I told you he was gonna win!" Jennifer beamed, proud of herself.

Crowler's Golem began charging energy in his hand before aiming it at Jaden. After a few moments of yelling from Crowler telling it to stop, the fist launched before the attack split into two; one into the cylinder and one to Jaden to convert into life points. Another cylinder appeared in front of Crowler as the attack backfired onto him.

* * *

**Crowler: (4000 - 3000) = 1000**

**Jaden: (4000 + 3000) = 7000**

* * *

"Ouch!" Jaden winced. "That looked like it hurt!"

"What do _you _think!?" Crowler groaned as he pulled himself up to his feet. "Your move!" he fumed.

"W-wait, what?" Jaden asked, stunned. "That's it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Crowler asked.

"You said that you teach Techniques in Dueling, right?" he paused, sweeping his arm in his direction. "Where's the technique? You've left yourself with no back-up if I find a way to take out the last thousand of your life points if I have some kind of spell or effect to do so! Sure, getting a level eight on the field in your first turn is impressive but leaving yourself defenceless?" Jaden explained, stunning the audience with his logic as he drew a card. "I'll let that sink in as I play my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards." he commented.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Crowler snapped, yelling at him with fury etched into his face.

"You really wanna know who I am?" Jaden asked, dead-panning. "Tell me, you ever heard of an alias known as the 'Elemental King'?" he asked, getting a chorus of gasps, making him smile. "Seems they've figured out who I am."

"W-What!? Y-You're the Elemental King!?" Crowler stuttered, paling.

"The one and only!" Jaden bowed dramatically.

"No way!" Syrus gasped.

"Woah! I never thought I'd meet a pro duelist, especially one who's so well known!" Jennifer spoke up, blinking her eyes a few times.

"Incredible! No wonder his last move was so good!" Bastion commented in awe.

"Seriously? That's him!?" Alexis gasped, again.

"I though he looked familiar. Jaden Hoshiryu Yuki; the Elemental King. Said to have completely mastered the Elemental Hero deck, which is no easy feat." Zane commented. "I think he's warranted enough of my attention." he smirked.

"I-Impossible!" Chazz whispered in disbelief.

"Ah! It's you! How about we give you a grand debut, yeah?" he asked a particular card in his hand, winning a giggle in response. **"Let's finish this!"**

"Oh no..." Crowler paled even further. He knew that he would use those three words whenever he was about to win a duel.

"Got that right. Thanks to my Necroshade chilling out in the graveyard, I can summon any level Elemental Hero without a tribute. Just got this card today from a friend of mine, so c'mon out, Elemental Hero Supernova!" he yelled, lifting his hand towards the sky.

A bright beam of light burst onto the field, making everyone cover their eyes in response. As soon as the light faded, the figure within the beam could be seen. She had long blonde hair that reached down her back with a beautiful pair of glimmering blue eyes. She was wrapped in a white veil that surrounded her frame but showed off her curvaceous body, leaving a few men hot under the collar. She was hovering as strips of veil fluttered around her as small orbs of stellar energy circled her in a methodical fashion.

( Supernova Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 9* / **_3500 ATK_ **/ 2700 DEF)

"Well, hey there, miss! Pleasure to meet you!" Jaden bowed.

_"Hey, yourself! Name's Ayumi. Glad you've decided that I could be of help!" _the now identified Ayumi replied, giggling to herself at the gaping mouth of Crowler.

"This is actually her debut, so you have the honour of facing her! Now, her effect kicks in! By sending a card to the graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field. Guess which one I choose..." he trailed off as a beam of star energy pierced through the metal plating of Crowler's golem, shattering it to pieces.

"Now, Supernova, attack Crowler directly with Stellar Chain Reaction!" Jaden grinned, swiping his arm to signal.

"W-Wait just a moment! W-We can work something out!" Crowler begged on his knees, crying comically.

"Uh... no." Jaden dead-panned.

_"Got it, Jay!" _she smiled as the orbs of energy began spinning faster around her frame before she launched them all at Crowler, causing a chain reaction of explosions. _"Heehee! Go boom!" _she giggled.

* * *

**Crowler: (1000 - 3500) = 0**

* * *

"And that's game!" Jaden beamed, pumping his fist into the air as everyone began cheering for the Elemental King. _'This is gonna be a good year.' _he thought as Ayumi graciously bowed before vanishing.

"Now _that's _impressive dueling." Alexis smiled. "I guess I was wrong about him but I'm curious about that last card he played. I've never heard of it before." she commented.

"Neither have I but I've heard rumours that Pegasus was due to create a few more cards based on the Elemental Hero deck. Guess Jaden was the one to get the first batch. Never the less, he played well." he complimented before walking off.

_'Keep this up and this'll be an interesting year for us all.' _she thought to herself before following Zane.

Jaden smiled as everyone congratulated him on the win against Crowler as he made his way back to Syrus and the others.

"Why didn't you tell us in the beginning that you were the Elemental King?" Syrus yelled, happy for his friend and shocked at the same time.

"Surprise factor. Surprise!" he grinned sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders before he got glomped by the only female of the group.

"That was amazing! I never thought I'd see a pro duelist up close! L-Let alone compliment me..." she started strong before shyly turning her head away, blushing slightly.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short! The fact that you drew the one card you needed, when you needed it, shows how much of a bind you have with your cards. Also, coming back from almost losing to obliterating your opponent with four cards is nothing short of impressive, Jenny. Keep it up and you may just beat me someday." he complimented, smiling at her. She couldn't stop the blush from reaching her cheeks as her face began to match the colour of her hair, forcing her to take a seat as she plays with her fingers, winning a soft chuckle from Jaden as he took a seat next to her.

"It's a privilege to meet the Elemental King in person, Jaden. Impressive play; minimal effort with maximum output." Bastion smiled, offering his hand.

"Indeed. Luck favors the prepared... or the extremely lucky ones." he chuckled, taking the hand and shaking it.

"Indeed it does." Bastion chuckled heartily.

* * *

(Apartment: Time-Skip)

Jaden sighed as he flopped back onto his queen-size bed, savoring the feel it had on his body as he groaned in delight. "I'm so glad to finally lie down! Today's been hectic. I just wanna curl up and doze off to sleep!" he spoke to no-one in particular.

_"Oh? Is that an offer to join you, Jaden?" _a new voice spoke up.

"Only if you want to. I'm not the kind of person to force others into doing things; if you want to join me, then you can by all means." he smiled as he recognized one of his newest additions to his deck, Ayumi. She giggled as Jaden felt the weight of the bed shift as she crawled over to him in a more fitting version of her outfit.

_"Well, I've been talking with Burstinatrix and Kiyomi... they've told me how much of a wonderful man you are and I'm a little jealous. They told me that I got permission to... get to know you better." _she winked as she hovered over his head, straddling his hips.

"Well, I like the sound of that." Jaden grinned, playing along with the banter.

_"So do I..." _she trailed off as her eyes fluttered close. She lowered her head as her lips connected with his, instantly sending tingles over her body as the two of them increased the intensity of the kiss. She licked his lower lip before his tongue darted out of his mouth to meet hers, causing her to moan throatily at the friction between their oral appendages. Her hands found their way to his cheeks while his hands pulled her body closer to his, not wanting any air between the two of them as he felt her generous bust on his torso. The two of them continued until the need for air became too great, separating themselves from each other while remained connected by a string of saliva.

"Wow..." Jaden breathlessly complimented; eyes glazed over.

_"Wow..." _she copied, breathing heavily as a healthy blush settled on her face. She giggled at the look on his face, snapping him out of his daze as he chuckles with her. _"I think it's time you get some sleep. It's the last time you'll be here in a while and we got a plane to catch tomorrow." _she ordered.

"Who said anything about a plane?" he grinned, chastely kissing her once more before the two of them settled into bed together. "Night guys!" he yelled.

_"Night!/Later!/Goodnight!/Sweet Dreams!/Woof!" _his heroes (and Wroughtweiler) shouted back, earning a smile on his face. "Night, Ayumi." he spoke before closing his eyes, letting sleep claim him once more.

_"Good night, Jaden." _she smiled as she followed him into sweet slumber.

* * *

OC Cards:

Elemental Hero Supernova

(Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 9* / **3500 ATK **/ 2700 DEF)

Effect(s): Discard one card from your hand to destroy one card on the field. When this card is sent to the graveyard, remove one card from play to special summon this card back on your side of the field.

Heroic Tribute (Trap)

When this card activates, send one card with 'Elemental Hero' in it's name to the graveyard. Your cards cannot be destroyed by monster effect, spells or traps.

Judgement of the Wise (Continuous Spell)

Flip a coin. If you call it correctly, you can activate one of the following effects:

- Negate all effects from your opponent's cards that are in play.

- Draw three cards.

- Discard a level four monster, or lower, and gain life points equal to it's attack.

If you call it incorrectly, all your opponent's monsters' attack are doubled until the end of their next turn.


	2. Haunting Past

_**Hey! Thanks to everyone who's commented and read this story so far! I know not a lot of people read Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfics but there's those out there who wants a good story to read. There's no real long stories for this category (except for Supreme King Jaden, which I HIGHLY recommend you read if you want a deck based off SLY COOPER!) so I wanted to make a good story.**_

_**This chapter reveals a secret to Bastion and Jenny; a dark one. Also, it's a very quick duel. Just giving a heads up. :)**_

* * *

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)"**_

* * *

**Chapter Two - Haunting Past**

It had been two hours since the ferry left Domino City, taking its passengers across the ocean to their new home: Duel Academy. However, the students and teachers alike were confused as to why the sudden change of transport as they usually welcome the new students by flying them in. No-one knew a thing...

... almost.

_==Flashback==_

"I hate planes. I hate the turbulence, I hate the feeling of jet lag afterwards and I hate the food. If anything I prefer crossing over by ferry; there's so much more to do and it's a damn sight better than planes." Jaden ranted, much to the amusement of his three ladies; Burstinatrix, Kiyomi and Ayumi. He had already been given his welcome pack which had his new uniform and everything he would need for the Academy but decided that he wouldn't open it until they reached the island. He was currently wearing a black t-shirt with the design of his three ladies on the front (something they were _very _pleased with), a white pair of knee-length shorts and flip-flops. He also had a pair of designer sunglasses on top of his head, just in case.

_"Awww, is our cute Jay-Jay afwaid of the big bad pwane?" _Kiyomi teased, wearing her 'off-hours' outfit; an orange tube top, that flaunted her moderate B-cup breasts, denim shorts and a pair of black flip-flops. She also had a white summer's bag which hung off her left shoulder.

_"Who would think that the Supreme King would be scared of heights? Go figure!" _Burstinatrix giggled, also dressing down; a flowery cream top, knee-length red skirt and black calf-high boots. Unlike normal, she also decided to tie her hair back into a ponytail, much like Kiyomi had done.

_"It's so amusing!" _Ayumi finished as she wore a light, white summer dress with a pair of sunglasses and sun-hat. She was the only one of the three girls who decided to leave her hair down.

"This isn't funny!" Jaden pouted. "Right, that's it! Girls, I want you to make sure that the plane cannot and _will _not be used today." he ordered.

_"Yes, your Highness!" _they all mock-curtsied, more than amused at the fact that he wanted something so petty done.

**_(Later On...)_**

**"What do you mean it's not flyable!?"** Crowler fumed, wearing his usual attire.

Most of the students began whispering among themselves as they were confused as to what'll happen with getting them to Duel Academy. While they all continued to whisper among themselves, Jaden had found a secluded spot with a crate for him to sit down on as the three duel spirits joined him. They were still within a good ten meters of Crowler but were distanced enough not to be bothered by other students; having already getting sour looks form a majority of the male population as they saw him with three gorgeous women.

"Hey, Jay!" Syrus called out to him as he, Bastion and Jenny ran over.

"Hey guys! What's up?" he asked, not paying attention to Syrus' fish impression. "Why aren't we leaving, yet?"

"That's the thing, Jaden. There seems to be a problem with the plane that's supposed to take us there but they're not quite sure _what_ the problem is..." he trailed off. "Even Crowler's mentioned that this is the first year something like this has happened to them." he finished.

"More than likely that something might be wrong with the engines. If not, then the next likeliest case would be some loose piece of metal in the propellers that could jeopardize the flight." he replied. "I've been on my fair share of planes and they seem to be the most common." he smoothly lied, ignoring the giggles from the three girls around him.

"I-I suppose that could be the case..." Bastion replied, intrigued.

"So, who are these three lovely ladies?" Jenny asked, smiling. However, Jaden knew the smile was forced... more than likely because of the fact that three gorgeous women surrounded him. _'Wait... why am I acting like this!? They're probably his friends! C'mon, Jen, get your act together!' _she mentally chided herself.

"Ah, ladies, let me introduce you to Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa and Jennifer Andrews." he introduced. "Guys, these three are some of my closest friends and I've known them for years; Trix, Kiyomi and Ayumi James." he finished. "Yes, they're triplets. Yes... hard to believe, I know." he smiled.

"Hey!" Syrus smiled.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintances." Bastion bowed.

"Yo!" Jenny waved.

_"Hey there!" _the three duel spirits replied in sync, smiling.

**"STUDENTS!?"** Crowler yelled with a shrill. "There's been a problem with the engines having been placed under a great deal of heat; melting some of the parts. The company has been contacted and will send us a replacement ferry to take us to the Academy. You all have two hours until the ferry arrives. Now, scram!" he explained.

"Told you so." Jaden mused as he stood up. "So, we have two hours to kill; how about we grab some food, check out the card shops and grab a few trinkets for ourselves to take with us?" he offered, smiling at his successful infiltration. "I can check if my friend's grandpa is still running his card shop."

"Mind if I join you guys?" a deep voice called out to them as Jaden began smiling while everyone else began gawking.

"Yug! I'm surprised to see you here!" Jaden smiled as he hugged the former Pharaoh. "I take it Téa's been nagging for some quality time with you?" he smirked, nudging his side.

"She can be a feisty one... of course, you should know after the 'pizza incident'." Yugi grinned as he watched the colour in Jaden's face be completely drained.

"It was Joey who started the whole thing, not me!" Jaden retorted as he noticed the shocked looks on his friends' faces. "Oh! Manners! Yugi, meet my friends; Syrus Truesdale, Jenny Andrews and Bastion Misawa." he introduced. "I believe you guys know who this is?"

"Y-Yugi Moto!" Syrus yelled. "I'm a huge fan of yours!"

"For real! I can't believe I'm meeting you in person!" Jenny squealed.

"The legend in the flesh. It is a great honour to meet you, Yugi!" Bastion bowed respectfully.

"The pleasure is all mine." Yugi smiled as he turned to the three spirits. "Hello Trix, Kiyomi."

_"Heya Yugi!" _the said girls replied.

"I don't believe we've met in person, yet..." Yugi hinted as he faced the blonde.

_"Ah, o-of course! My name is Ayumi. You met me yesterday, actually." _she bowed as Yugi turned to Jaden and received a nod.

"Oh, of course! Pleasure to meet you, Ayumi." he smiled. "Now, I heard that your flight is delayed?"

"Engine problems, so it'll take two hours for a replacement ferry to come along." Jaden explained. "Fancy grabbing Téa and joining us for a little while? It'd be sweet to catch up!" Jaden grinned.

"I like the sound of that. Let's make tracks." Yugi smiled in kind as the eight of them made their way into the city, itself.

_==End Flashback==_

Thanks to the little stunt he pulled off, the nine of them (including Téa, who hugged Jaden to death) managed to buy books for Bastion, a Dark Magician Girl plushy for Syrus (much to everyone's amusement), a charm bracelet for Jenny (courtesy of Jaden) and a guitar for himself. The nine of them made their way towards Yugi's Card Shop and had managed to attain a bunch of new cards.

Syrus was ecstatic as he had managed to pull out three Dark Magician Girls and two Dark Magicians. Thanks to Yugi, Syrus was given a bunch of new cards that, when totaled up, meant that he now had a spellcaster deck that was fit for the 'King of Games' himself. However, he promised himself that he would only duel with that deck if he was in a serious situation.

Jenny had pulled a good majority of dragon cards but squealed when she drew a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from one of the packs she was given. Courtesy of Yugi's Grandpa, she was also given a few more cards to accompany the legendary beast. Bastion simply pocketed the cards he had and decided to inspect them later. Intrigued at the thought of a dragon-user, Jaden kept that piece of information safe for a later date.

The three duel spirits said their farewells and returned to Jaden's deck as Yugi and Téa parted ways as well, not before a group photo that Jenny and Syrus were adamant about having. I mean... when do you get the chance to have a group photo with the 'King of Games' and his apprentice, who happened to be the 'Elemental King' himself?

Now? He, Bastion and Jenny were all occupying three of the deck chairs while Syrus remained in his cabin, trying his hardest not to get seasick. Bastion was content reading one of the new books he picked up, while Jaden and Jenny decided to lay back and catch some rays. However, there was something nagging the back of her head about him...

"Jay?" she asked, sitting up on her chair. She had tied her hair into a bun, holding it in place with a pin, while she slipped into an alluring two-piece black bikini that attracted a lot of attention from a majority of the male students around the pool. She was a C-cup, it turned out, as she told Jaden her measurements while shopping for some swimwear. He couldn't complain as he couldn't stop sneaking glances at her... which he swore was the reason she bought them.

Strange...

"Jen? What's up?" he asked back, tilting his head towards her.

"Something's been bothering me and I'm wondering if you could help me out." she explained, blushing slightly.

"Alright, what's the matter?" he asked her, lifting his sunglasses up.

"Those three women... what were they to you?" she probed, slightly guilty for prying on his personal affairs. "I-I'm sorry! I shoul-"

"Hey! It's alright!" he interrupted her tirade, calming her down. "Let me explain; you know that some people can see duel spirits and interact with them?" he asked. She nodded slowly, curious as to where the topic will lead. "Well, I have an ability which allows me to give duel spirits a small amount of time where they can physically appear before us. If you're curious, those three ladies were actually duel spirits from my deck." he explained, getting a wide-eye response from the girl next to him.

"Woah! So, if they were duel spirits... which ones were they?" she asked.

"You believe me?" he dead-panned.

"Yeah. I can see spirits too, you know?" she pouted, adding to her alluring figure.

"Ah, alright then. The three of them were all Elemental Heroes; Burstinatrix, Lady Heat and Supernova." he replied.

"I thought the blonde one looked familiar!" she nodded to herself. "And do they... well, you know..." she trailed off, not knowing how to put her question across. Jaden sighed as he sat up on his chair and lifted his glasses off his face so he could look her in the eyes.

"I think I know where you're getting at." he groaned, not wanting to explain this to her. "It's not well known and it's rarely been heard off but there have been cases of people getting into a relationship with a duel spirit. I'm not really sure what to class myself and the others but we're a lot... _closer_ than most duel spirits are." he explained as he took a pause. _'Should I tell her?'_

_"I believe she will keep your secret, Jaden."_

"Right. That's all-" Jenny sighed, slightly disheartened by the news before she was interrupted by the brunette across from her.

"Come with me. You too, Bastion. I believe... I believe I should tell you something about myself which no-one knows; no-one except my duel spirits, Yugi, Téa, Kaiba and Pegasus." he motioned as the three of them moved from the pool side towards Jaden's cabin. Firmly locking the door behind him, he motioned for the two of them to take a seat while he collapsed on his bed. Bastion did so as Jenny settled for sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I've been an orphan my entire life." he started, taking small pauses to form the words in his head. Her head snapped towards him as she began processing the shocking news, wondering why he was telling her this. "My dad died before I was born and my mum died during childbirth. All I know about them is that they were both Pro Duelists and they had a savings account which I now own. I grew up in an orphanage for a few years but I was kicked out when the owner found out about my parent's wealth." he explained, watching the shock on her face as she listened to his story.

"When I was ten years old, I was living rough on the streets. I didn't find out about my account until four years ago, before you ask. The night which this story took place? It was pouring down with rain and I had to resort to sleeping under a bunch of filthy rags that someone threw out, much to my luck. There would be days where I would sleep with just the clothes I had on my back; sometimes just in whatever I could gather to protect what little modesty I could." he recalled.

Bastion and Jenny all listened intensively to his words as they could only begin to imagine the horrors he must have experienced... even more shocked at the fact that he was only ten when all of this happened. Inside, Jenny felt even more guiltier by intruding in his affairs; not wanting to have been told this if it meant explaining something to her.

"What I'm going to tell the two of you... is something that I remember vividly, and is a moment in my life that I can never erase from my memories." Jaden solemnly continued, pausing as he collect himself. "There was a crowd that had gone drinking that night and ended up stumbling across the alleyway I was sleeping in. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep that night, so I could hear the footsteps of them coming closer to me; smelling the intoxicating stench from them. They stumbled across me and they decided to _put me out of my misery_ before they made a 'mercy killing' out of me. Having heard this, I panicked but one of them had managed to grab hold of me..." Jaden shuddered as he faced the one memory that would be the lowest moment of his life.

"W-What happened?" Jenny shook, voice portrayed her thoughts as she wanted him to stop... while wanting to know the rest of the story, at the same time.

"Something I would _never _condone on my worst enemies; ever." he replied strongly as his tone of voice told her that he was sickened by what happened. "One of them decided to give me 'one last pleasure' before they sealed the deed..."

"... they raped me." he whispered, lowering his voice so that he was hardly audible. However, for Bastion and Jenny, he couldn't have said it any louder as the two of them felt sick to their stomachs. Bastion's face lost all colour to it but had managed to keep himself calm from the horrific revelation. Jenny wasn't as self-discipline as she made a beeline towards the bathroom and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach. An awkward silence filled the cabin, only to be disturbed the the small retching sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Dear god, Jaden..." Bastion whispered.

"That's why I have such an unbridled hatred for rapists and have supported many charities and organizations which help prevent anyone else having to have done through the same mental trauma I suffered that night." he continued as Jenny made her way back into the room, borrowing one of the cabin towels to wrap around her.

"I shouldn't have brought this subject up. I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me..." she sadly whispered as her emotions began leaking through. _'I made him bring up memories which I couldn't even stomach... he probably hates me...__' _she thought.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I... I believe it was time to let someone willingly know about my past. I don't know why but I can 'sense' that I can trust you two, if that makes sense..." he tried explaining. "Thankfully, I passed out from mental shock as they continued to have their way with me. I didn't even feel the broken bones, punctured lung or the stab wounds they made from a broken glass bottle. Thanks to that event, I was comatose for two full years. During that time, I found myself mentally repressing my memories before I stumbled across something I shouldn't have known... not at that moment in time, anyways."

"I met someone who shared my body with me; an alter persona that has been with me my entire life... he was an ancient king that ruled many millennia ago and had died protecting the universe from an ever-growing threat. His name was Haou but you would probably know him better by his moniker; the _Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness._" he explained, getting a gasp from Bastion.

"Y-You're his reincarnation?" he asked.

"Yeah. I found out while I was travelling through my subconsciousness and I sat down while he told me everything. During that time, I found out about Haou's aide in his endeavors; Yubel." Jaden replied as he clicked his fingers, allowing a card to appear in between his fingers. "As long as I could remember, I always had this card around me and it was, and still is, my favorite card. Of course, all my cards are special to me but Yubel was there that night; doing her best to prevent me from dying from my injuries. From what I was told, someone came across the scene and rescued me by crushing their minds. I found out that it was Yugi, himself, who found me and rushed me to the hospital."

"From here on, I was comatose so I'm telling you what I've been told. After word got out about it, Pegasus and Kaiba made their way towards the hospital as I was placed in the ICU Unit where they operated on me. They said I was lucky to survive but I would have severe trauma when I recovered. Pegasus immediately created a new series of cards for when I woke up; the Elemental Heroes and the Neos Heroes, the latter of which were based off drawings I submitted a year before in a competition. Meanwhile, Yugi signed legal guardianship over me and Kaiba paid for all my medical expenses."

"When I came to, I was placed in a psychiatric ward and went through eighteen months of mental rehab." he sighed, rubbing his fingers through his hair. He glanced up to see Jenny getting more restless as she fidgeted about before he softly patted the spot beside him. She hesitated before she slowly laid down beside him, resting her head beneath his. "I had three mental breakdowns, two mental relapses and was diagnosed as an emotional introvert. I became wary of trusting people and I often ask my spirits for their advice on people. They told me that I could tell you two, so I trust their decision."

"Thank you... thank you for trusting us with such an important secret, Jay. I feel honored that you trust me so much." Jenny consoled as she rubbed her cheek on his bare torso and pressing her breasts into his side.

"I agree. Such a burden to bear and such a tragic past; I wouldn't stoop so low as to betray the trust you confided in us, Jaden." Bastion agreed.

"Thank you." he replied, much happier and... lighter. "After I finally managed to learn the truth about what happened, I was presented my deck by Pegasus himself after I was moved to Yugi's place. He still lived with his grandfather in his shop, so I lived there for a few years; having Yugi teaching me how to duel like he does. I also met Yugi's dark half, Atem, as he and Yubel both trained me in harnessing the power of darkness. Do you both know about the history of the Supreme King?" he asked, getting a nod from Bastion while he felt a negative shake from the girl that was currently lying beside him.

"Simply put; two forces that were created at the beginning of the universe, Light and Dark, were once in harmony before the Light grew powerful and destructive as time went on. The Darkness was losing power and had resorted to bestowing their power in a child king; Haou. His sole purpose was to keep the Light in check if it ever got out of control. Yubel helped him out but she was doomed to die from an illness. Haou, in his kindness for his friend, had implanted a dragon's heart in her and gave her life. He died after the Light tried to wipe out the Darkness for the last time; creating three powerful beasts to help him seal the power away. You'll know these better as the three Sacred Beasts cards." he explained.

"I still don't have perfect control over the darkness but I've progressed much farther than the two had expected. With that aside, and with Yugi teaching me, Pegasus saw interest in me and became my sponsor for when I hit the Pro Circuit at the age of fourteen. After my first few wins with my Heroes deck, Pegasus decided to make me his official representative in dueling. He promised me that he'd only add more duelists if _I _was the one who trained them. So, a few years later, I find myself wanting to take a break from the norm and explore other opportunities. Kaiba suggested that I try out for Duel Academy, and I thought I should check it out and regain some normalcy from my warped childhood. That's pretty much it." he sighed as he closed his eyes, tired from the long explanation.

"You know," Jenny began slowly as she searched for the words she wanted, "You're nothing like what I expected. I mean... I've always been a fan of yours and I watched all your duels. The fact that you hit the pro scene at a young age? It made me wanna do the same. I always loved dueling and I always wanted to follow in your footsteps... I'm sorry for all the pain you suffered but it only contributes to how strong-willed a person you are and how amazing you are in being able to endure through all the hurt and rise above it." she professed, gladly.

"I never would've believed anyone if they said that I'd be meeting my idol, let alone being in the same year as them in Duel Academy, but I'm really happy that I got to meet you and I'm honored that you trust me enough to confide in me; only knowing me for a day." she finished as she sighed in contentment.

"You've always been a curious case, Jaden." the other male occupant followed up. "I've always believed in equations, theories, mathematics and statistics to structure my decks and to create the perfect deck for whoever I'm facing. However, of all the people I've analyzed, Yugi and yourself have been the only two duelists who I couldn't figure out. I've heard about the 'Heart of the Cards' but it's baffling to begin comprehending. However, like Jenny, I'm also a follower of yours. Hearing everything you've said to us, my respect for you could only grow as time goes on." he warmly smiled. "Now, I believe you would be better off grabbing some sleep before we arrive. It'll help restore some of your emotional gathering."

"I think that's a good idea." Jaden nodded as he rubbed the arm of the girl beside him. "I'm glad to know I've given people a purpose in life and a dream to achieve." Jaden smiled. "It's an honor to meet my fans and to get to know them personally; hearing their dreams and their goals as I wish them the very best in what they do. People look up to me like a superhero and I'm glad that I have such a profound effect on people as my deck personifies my characteristics to a tee." Jaden yawned as he snuggled his head on top of hers. "In a few, guys."

_'Incredible. Simply incredible.' _Bastion complimented as he kicked his feet up on the sofa and closed his eyes, grabbing some sleep. Meanwhile, Jenny simply relished the feeling of being held by her idol as her mind caught up with everything she heard from him; pondering the last thing he said.

_'Superhero, huh? That sounds about right. Then again, I've always been a sucker for superheroes...' _she thought to herself, giggling as she closed her eyes ad fell asleep like the other two occupants.

* * *

Having finally reached the Academy after another four hours, everybody began opening their welcome packs and uniforms. The Academy was lenient to the possession of personal duel disks and had permitted anyone who had their own that they could use it instead of the Academy's version, something a lot of the students were happy about.

Five minutes had passed since having opened his uniform pack as Jaden sat down on the chair in disbelief...

... he was in Slifer Red.

"Damn Crowler!" he growled. "I'm not having this! I'm gonna see Sheppard and talk about this in person!" he nodded to himself as he grabbed his gear and made his way to the Chancellor's office.

* * *

Jack Sheppard was currently sitting behind his large, mahogany desk as he continued to work through the never-ending piles of paperwork that swamped his desk. Sure, he knew that it came with the job but a majority of the paperwork were senseless garbage that had nothing to do with him or the Academy. He just wanted a momentary reprieve from everything when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he yelled, happy to whoever granted him the distraction. "Ah, Jaden Yuki! It's a pleasure to meet you in person." Sheppard beamed as he rose up from his desk and offered his hand to the young duelist.

"Likewise, Chancellor. I'm happy to be here." Jaden smiled as he shook hands.

"Now, as grateful as I am for your visit, what can I help you with?" he asked as he leaned against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't wish to sound ungrateful but could you tell me something?" he asked, changing his face to a serious one. "If I wanted to be in Ra Yellow, what was the minimum mark I needed on my written exam to safely pass the threshold?"

Sheppard nodded in understanding as he caught on to why the Elemental King was standing in his office, not looking too pleased. "The minimum mark required was eighty percent. I believe you scored eighty-three, correct?"

"Yeah. Also, in my duel against Crowler, did I not defeat him using his _own_ deck?"

"Yes, you did."

"Did I take a single hit?"

"No... if anything, you almost doubled the starting amount of life points you had." Sheppard frowned.

"Then, please explain to me, _why_ I've been placed in Slifer Red?" Jaden growled, yanking the uniform out of his box, lifting up the red blazer he's received. "I have easily proven that I'm more than qualified to be in Ra Yellow yet Crowler wants to make me suffer for embarrassing him in a duel." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to sound ungrateful, I really don't, but I'm not gonna stand here and let him make a fool out of me." he groaned.

"Jaden, I'll agree with you as I was curious to know why you were placed in the Slifer dorm when I was handed the rankings from Crowler, himself, but from your explanation... it makes sense." he hummed. "Unfortunately, even if I _were_ to promote you to Ra Yellow, I'm afraid I don't have a uniform for you until a month's time." he apologized.

"Oh? That's no problem, Chancellor!" Jaden grinned. "I can easily get around that one. However, as I'm here... I believe I should tell you that something's going on around the island. There's scattered presences that have been cloaked in darkness and they're making their move for something... probably the three Sacred Beasts we're currently standing on." Jaden warned as he watched the elder's eyes widen.

"H-How do you know all this?" Sheppard asked, stunned by being found out.

"Do you know the legend of the Supreme King?" he asked.

"Vaguely... but I understand the basic principles." Sheppard replied, curiously.

"Well, I have the soul of the Supreme King within me and have so since I was born. Having being trained in using his powers, I can sense these things. I'm not ordering you, sir, but I'm warning you as a friend, if you'll let me. Something will happen and I want to be there when it does as I have the best chance of defeating whoever's going around causing this mess." Jaden requested, bowing respectfully.

"O-Of course! I thank you for revealing that information to me, Jaden. I'm glad to know that our school is in capable hands." Sheppard smiled. "Very well, I hereby promote you to Ra Yellow and I'll update the system to let them know that you are. Now, I'll be giving the introductory speech in ten minutes. Make your way down and I'll get in touch if I need your assistance." Sheppard smiled, offering his hand.

"Of course, sir. Anything to help." Jaden beamed with delight as he shook hands once more. "See ya later!" he yelled as he ran out of the office.

_'I see things will get chaotic within the next few months... however, I never expected the King's reincarnation to be one of my students. I believe that he may just be the thing this school needs.' _Sheppard smiled to himself as he resumed working.

* * *

Everyone made their way towards one of the classrooms, which reminded Jaden of one of the universities he dueled in once. The first-year students all converged in a collected group around the space between the first row of seats and the desk the lecturer would take up for lessons. Jaden walked in as he noticed Crowler looking around the students, eyes scanning for particular people.

_'No doubt for me. Oh, the look when he finds out I'm in Ra Yellow instead of Slifer Red would be priceless! Of course, there's nothing wrong with the colour red...' _he thought to himself, getting a giggle in response from his Burstinatrix. After being given the promotion, Jaden rushed into one of the class rooms and quickly changed his appearance, thanks to the power of darkness he could control. Sticking with the usual uniform he saw from several Ra students; underneath the yellow blazer was a visible navy blue t-shirt which showed a little bit of his frame, followed off by a pair of faded blue jeans and white trainers.

He remembered a few months back when Yubel taught him the ability of creating a 'pocket dimension' to store almost all his possessions in. She explained that it was much easier than carrying luggage around and that he could access it with a click of his fingers and a small track of dark energy. He was greatly impressed and she made sure he made it up to her; which she did...

Who'd have thought Yubel liked Rock Concerts?

With his personal duel disk fixed to his hip, Jaden made his way over to a little clearing in the crowd near the back. He glanced over the crowd to see Jenny and Bastion (no doubt Syrus being there as well) talking with one another as the redhead caught his stare and smiled warmly at him; before making her way towards him.

"Jay! You're in Ra Yellow as well?" she asked, beaming with delight. She had made a recovery from the revelations earlier on as she was back to her cheerful self. Jaden had to stifle a laugh as he remembered how clingy she was when she slept next to him; wrapping a leg around his while she pulled herself in as close to his body as she could, not wanting to let him go.

She was wearing the female equivalent of the uniform; a white jacket, short-sleeved with yellow trims, yellow mini-skirt (with black gym shorts underneath) and a pair of black leather boots. Unlike the majority of the girls who had their jackets done up, hers was unzipped; revealing her black tube top that finished off near her midriff, showing off her belly button. She was also showing off a small amount of cleavage; just enough to sate the imagination without revealing too much. Her hair was tied up in the usual ponytail but was tied back with a white ribbon instead of a bobble.

"There were some issues with the marking system and I asked the Chancellor to double-check. He agreed with me in thinking Crowler made a mistake in the marking system but it was resolved shortly after meeting him. Chancellor Sheppard found this spare blazer and gave it to me after promoting me to Ra, there and then." Jaden explained as Bastion and Syrus caught up with her.

"Awww, I'll be on my own in Slifer. I'll never catch up to you guys." Syrus pouted.

"Hey, Sy? Just cause we're in Ra Yellow doesn't mean we can't still hang out, right? Anyway, you've got a deck that Yugi, himself, help you build!" Jaden grinned. "Believe in the me that believes in the cards that believes in you, right?"

"Never took you for an otaku, Jaden-_kun_!" Jenny grinned.

"Just who the hell do you think I am, _Ryu-chan_?" Jaden smirked in response, getting a tongue poke from the girl.

"Jaden no baka!" she giggled as Jaden shared the banter.

"Row, Row, Fight da Power!" he replied, getting a high-five off the redhead as the wall flashed a white light before a figure appeared on the screen, revealing it to be the same person he spoke with, not just ten minutes ago. Sporting a garnet-blazer with gold trims, his entire look demanded respect. He was bald but he had a neatly-trimmed grey goatee on his face which accompanied his dark grey eyes.

"Welcome, Elite Duelists!" Sheppard smiled. "My name is Chancellor Jack Sheppard, the Headmaster of the prestigious Duel Academy, Central Branch. Each one of you have shown us that you all have the talent and the skill to be considered worth enough to enter these hallowed halls. As I'm aware that most of you are tired from the long journey, I'll keep this short."

"You will all be studying here for a total of three years and I hope that they will be fun, eye-opening and a massive boon to your dueling know-how when you graduate; some of you may even get into the professional dueling scene once you leave. Nevertheless, enjoy these three years and I hope you'll study hard as well." he nodded as he watched a fair percentage of the crowd brighten up.

"Wow, that _was _short." Jenny giggled.

"Now, it has already been brought to my attention that there were a few errors when it came to your rank placements. Our very own Jaden Yuki has already confronted me about the matter and has officially been promoted from Slifer Red to Ra Yellow. However, I forgot to mention that you will need to find your own accommodation, Jaden." he spoke up, addressing the new Ra student. Crowler had turned his head towards the person in question as he saw the Yuki prodigy in a yellow blazer, instead of red.

"No problem, Chancellor. I believe I have a few options already, I can discuss." Jaden saluted with his index and middle fingers.

"That's good to hear. Now, if you believe that there is something off about your final mark, please let me know and I'll try to resolve the matter. Now, you are all dismissed to find your dorm rooms. I hope you find them quite comfortable... depending on your rank, of course!" Sheppard chuckled as the connection cut off.

"Soooo..." Jenny trailed off, turning towards him. "Need a place to bunk?" she asked, hopefully.

"Kinda. However, are you sure you'll be alright with me sharing a room with you? I mean, well..." Jaden trailed off, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Nah, I'd be fine with it. I've got two brothers who share the same room as me, so I'm used to it." she smiled warmly.

"Uh... I'm not your brother, though. Are you sure it's alright for you to share a room with a boy you just met yesterday?" he asked, not wanting to send the wrong signals. She looked into his eyes and stared for a few minutes before the smile reappeared.

"Jay, you've told me more than most people know. Believe me when I say that I won't betray your trust in me, any time soon." she replied. "C'mon, let's make our way, shall we?" she smiled as she pulled him away by his arm. Bastion and Syrus just stood there from the interaction, baffled.

"She likes him, doesn't she?" Syrus asked.

"Probably the likeliest case." Bastion replied, shaking his head. "I'll see you later, Syrus." he smiled as he followed the rowdy pair towards the Ra Dorm.

* * *

(Ten minutes later)

Jaden whistled in awe as the three of them found themselves standing in front of the Ra Yellow Dorm. It was the closest of the three to the main Academy building, and could easily be seen overhead but it didn't dampen the view. The building walls were painted in yellow, accompanied by a dark blue-green rooftop. It was placed just a bit away from a cliff edge which overlooked the blue sea.

"Not a bad view!" Jaden commented.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Jenny replied, squealing in delight as the three of them made their way inside the dorm with their luggage. As they traveled the halls, they stumbled across Bastion's room first before the pair made their way to their room; right next door, as it would have it.

She opened the door to look inside and smiled at the space she got: it was empty except for a bed, desk and a wardrobe. The smell of the room reminded her of cotton as the windows were open, letting the soft breeze travel throughout the room. There were a black pair of curtains that decorated the far wall as she ran her fingers over the fabric, sighing in contentment.

"Think this will be enough for the two of us?" she asked, turning to her room mate.

"It'll have to be." he replied. "It's a good amount of space, though. We can make this work, surely!" he smiled. "Just need to do a few things..." Jaden commented as he clicked his fingers, opening a black portal beside him and surprising Jenny to the point that her eyes would pop out. Jaden grinned when he saw this as he reached over and shut her mouth with his hand. "You'll catch flies."

He found what he was looking for; his mattress. He remembered the argument he had with his spirits for taking it with him but he'd gloat about how awesome the idea it was, later. He yanked it out of the portal and placed it at the bottom of her bed. A few moments later, he pulled out two pairs of black and white pillows and a large king-size quilt and chucked them on the bed.

He then reached back into his pocket dimension and pulled out four large sports bags which held all his clothes and shoes and chucked them on the floor beside him. Finally, he pulled out two metal briefcases and set them down on his left side before snapping his fingers to close the portal. He turned around to find that her jaw had fallen again, making him chuckle at the sight before closing it up for the second time.

"One of the neat tricks I learned from Yubel. Keep it to yourself, alright?" he grinned as he placed a peck on her head. "Cheers!" he winked as he began making his bed.

She moved her hand up to the spot where she was kissed as her face turned beet red from the action. A smile bid its way onto her face before she squealed in delight and began dancing around the room. _'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Hekissedme! Hetotallykissedme!' _she thought to herself as she collapsed on her bed, beaming with a smile that could easily light up a dark room for the whole night.

"Uh, Jenny?" Jaden called as he watched her.

"What's up, Jay?" she asked, snapping out of her funk as her face returned to her normal tint.

"Just wanted to tell you that you can have the wardrobe. It's your room, after all, and I'm fine with storing my clothes in my bags. I've finished making my bed, so I was wondering if you'd like a quick duel with me." he motioned, holding his deck up. "I also have a few cards which might be of more benefit to you than me, so I could fine-tune your deck, if you wanted me to." he offered. "After the gifts you got earlier, you'll probably find that your balance has shifted a bit."

"Sure, Jay. I'd like that a lot." she warmly smiled as she made her way towards his mattress and sat down, grabbing one of his pillows. "Oh my gosh, these are so soft! Where'd you get these?" she asked.

"Oh? I got them from Pegasus who ordered them for me. Said it was a birthday present, or something. Can't complain, though." he replied as he grabbed the two suitcases. "Could I see your deck, for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure!" she replied, spreading her cards across the mattress. Jaden nodded as he punched in the codes for the briefcases before revealing two stacked cases full of cards. "That's a _lot _of cards..." she awed.

"I grew up in the shop, and I'm connected to the guy who _makes _the cards; what do you think?" he asked, winning a giggle from the girl. "Right! Let's get to work, shall we?" he smiled as the two of them began working on her deck.

"Jay?" she asked. "I don't mean to impose myself on you... but I was wondering if you could show teach me a few things in dueling." she poked her fingers together.

_'Kawaii!' _he thought. "Hmmm... I've been meaning to take on an apprentice for a while, now. I can open up the offer to you, if you'd like!" he grinned before she glomped him, squealing in delight.

"Thank you so much! You've no idea how awesome this is!" she smiled as she hugged him.

* * *

The two Ra students had spent the past hour and half working on Jenny's deck, and she was more than satisfied with the new cards she received from Jaden. She promised him that she would repay the favor somehow and adamantly insisted that she should. Jaden, not wanting an argument, simply accepted it and let the matter drop. The two had a few practice duels for Jaden to show her a couple of combos she could play with her cards and even showed her a few OTK combo's, much to her delight.

Right now, the pair of them were taking a stroll around the school to familiarize themselves with the place they'd be staying at for the next three years. The pair stumbled across a hall which was clearly used for duels. The Ra pair walked further in and examined the area.

"Wow! Not bad, huh?" she asked him. "Actually, what's it like to be in the pro circuit?" she pondered.

"It's impressive technology, yeah. The pro circuit, huh?" he confirmed. "Well, it's fun but it can be a bit demanding on times. It depends what kind of sponsor you have backing you up. I know plenty of duelists who has contacts with Kaiba, giving them the latest technology and custom duel-disk designs. You get paid for dueling to increase their reputation. It's a give and take sort of thing." Jaden sighed.

"That's amazing! I really envy you, Jay; being successful in dueling, having everything you want after what you've been through... it must feel so nice." she replied, taking on a sad smile.

"Not really..." he replied, shocking her. "Yeah, it's good and all but there's things you can't duel for or simply buy; those things you gotta be patient for. I... I've always been alone, growing up. I had a brother figure but we separated after I was kicked out of the orphanage I stayed in. To be honest, if it wasn't for my ability to interact with my spirits, I would have gone insane by now." he explained. "I'm close with Trix and Kiyomi because they were worried that I would be emotionally stunted when I found myself in a relationship, so they acted like mother/girlfriend figures to me and taught me." he chuckled.

"If there's anything I really wanted... it would be someone who could look past my fame and fortune, my dark secrets, my weaknesses and just accept me for who I am: not the Elemental King, not the _Supreme_ King... just plain ol' Jaden Hoshiryu Yuki." he confessed.

"Hoshiryu?" Jenny asked. "Your middle name is 'Star Dragon'?" she grinned.

"Yeah, I know!" he pouted.

"I find it kinda cute." she smiled.

"At least someone does!" he perked up as the two burst out into laughter.

"Awww, look at the lovebirds! Isn't it _romantic_?" a new voice spoke up, laced with sarcasm as the two pulled away from each other, turning out to be the boy with the glasses that was with Chazz.

"Whatever. Like I care what these rejects do in their time. All I care about is that they take their sob stories away from here. This is the Obelisk Dueling Arena and you're not welcome here!" another voice spoke up, revealing the ravenette himself.

"So you're Chazz Princeton?" Jaden asked.

"What's it to you, you Ra _Reject_?" he snapped back, smirking.

"Nothing. Just curious as to how far that stick is in your ass, you _Obnoxious _Obelisk." he replied, getting a snicker from the girl with him.

"W-Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" he snapped, rage etched into his face.

"Me? Oh, I'm Jaden Yuki. I'm the kid who destroyed Crowler yesterday." he replied, smirking.

"C-Chazz! That's him! He's the Elemental King!" his accomplice pointed out, stunning the ravenette.

"That's you!?" Chazz asked. _'Crap! There's no way I can stand up to a pro duelist like him! Taking Crowler out with five cards was no joke; he knew what he was doing from the get-go!' _he thought.

"That's me. Now, what do you want from us?" Jaden asked as Jenny moved closer to him in reaction.

"Heh, I just wanted to see if you live up to your name... or if you're just a reject who's a wannabe duelist. How about you put your money where your mouth is and show me how you duel?" Chazz taunted, excited at the idea of dueling a pro.

"What's going on here?" a new voice called out as another pair of Obelisk students made their way towards them.

"Hey Alexis!" Chazz smiled at the blonde. "I was just asking this reject for a duel to see if he's as good as they say." he commented, smirking at her. "You come here to watch me wipe the floor with this loser?" he asked.

"Whatever, Chazz." she dismissed, turning her attention to Jaden. "So you're the Elemental King? I must say it's a pleasure to meet you in person, Jaden. Alexis Rhodes." she introduced herself as she extended her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, Alexis. So, who's your friend?" he asked, shaking her hand.

"Zane Truesdale. I'm a fan, of sorts." he complimented, smiling slightly.

"Wow, cheers!" Jaden grinned, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hold on... you related to Syrus in anyway?" he asked.

"I'm his older brother." Zane commented, nodding. "I've been told he had been given a new deck of spellcasters from a friend of yours. He;s claiming that it was Yugi Moto, himself." he continued.

"Yep, he has. He only just got it today while we were waiting for the ferry. I bumped into him and we chilled for two hours or so before his grandfather gave him some booster packs, drawing Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl." Jaden explained, leaving Zane startled.

"H-He wasn't lying?" Zane asked.

"Nope. He _begged _me for a photo with me and Yugi." Jaden chuckled.

"Sorry to break up the convo, boys, but I take it Chazz _didn't _tell you that dueling past curfew is a serious offence?" Alexis asked, crossing her arms under her impressive bust. Jenny lowered her gaze to her own as she pouted slightly.

"Nope, no-one told me a thing. Me and Jenny were taking a stroll to familiarize ourselves with the school when these two clowns just appeared and interrupted us. Chazz began bad-mouthing me and challenged me to a duel." Jaden explained as Chazz began to look sheepish under her glare.

"Oh, he _did_, did he?" Alexis commented. "Well, if he's offering a challenge; I suggest you duel, Jaden." she hinted.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea." he commented, grinning. "I'll show him that my seventy-eight professional wins weren't just for show. You ready to play with the big boys?" he taunted, getting the response he wanted.

"Ha! Like you could give me any trouble!" Chazz snapped back as they both placed their decks in their disks.

_**"Let's**** Duel!"**_

* * *

**Chazz: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

* * *

"My move!" Chazz yelled. "I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode but he won't be on his own for very long as I play my spell card, Chthonian Rally Cry. I can send two cards to my graveyard to special summon two more Chthonian Soldiers from my deck!" Chazz smirked as three copies of the same monster appeared in front of Chazz, blocking his face from view.

(Chthonian Soldier: Warrior / Effect / Dark / 4* / _**1200 ATK**_/ 1400 DEF) x 3

"Next, I play Chthonian Alliance. I choose one of my monsters and they gain a bonus eight hundred points for every copy of it on the field, itself included!" Chazz sneered. "I play a face down and end my turn. Your move, slacker!"

(Chthonian Soldier: Atk; _**1200 + 2400 = 3600**_)

"My draw!" Jaden yelled as he glanced at the cards in his hands before smiling. He looked over to the redhead behind him, lifting a finger into the air. "One."

"A OTK? No way!" Jenny yelled, hopping on her feet in delight.

"An OTK? What's that?" Alexis asked.

"One-Turn Kill. Basically means that Jaden has won the duel on his first go." Zane explained, curious as to what Jaden's about to do.

"Y-You're lying! You can't _possibly_ beat me!" Chazz stammered, paling a little.

"Oh I can, and I will!" Jaden smiled. "First, I play a face down. Next, I'll play Polymerization to fuse my Sparkman and Wildheart to create my Elemental Hero Gaia!" Jaden smiled as the two monsters appeared behind him. They both nodded as they flew into the swirling vortex before a figure burst out and landed in front of Jaden, who looked like a gargantuan mechanized soldier that was covered in a thick silver armour.

(Elemental Hero Gaia: Warrior / Fusion / Effect / Earth / 6* / **_2200 ATK_ **/ 2600 DEF)_  
_

"Thanks to his effect, I can choose one of your monsters and half it's attack and add it onto my Gaia's. I'll take the middle of your three soldiers!" Jaden pointed as Gaia jumped over to him and placed his hand on the monster's head, absorbing it's attack.

(Chthonian Soldier: Atk; _**3600 / 2 =**** 1800**_)

(Elemental Hero Gaia: Atk; _**2200 + 1800 = 4000**_)

"Now I'll activate a new addition to my deck, Trailblazing Hero. As my Gaia's a level six, I pay eighteen hundred life points for a sweet effect! Now, attack and end this thing!" Jaden smiled as he swiped his hand as the signal to attack.

* * *

**Jaden: (4000 - 1800) = 2200**

* * *

"You idiot! Even if you destroy my Soldiers, you take all the damage!" Chazz laughed. "Guess your title _was_ all for show!"

"I know about the card's effect, Chazz. You see, thanks to Trailblazing Hero, my Gaia can attack your life points directly! Now, attack with Giga Smash!" Jaden grinned as Gaia smashed one of his metallic fists into the ground, causing a wave of broken earth to make its way towards Chazz.

"NOOOOOO!" Chazz yelled as he was blasted backwards from the attack, rolling across the stage until he came to a stop.

* * *

**Chazz: (4000 - 4000) = 0**

* * *

"Just to add insult to injury, Chazz? I play my spell card, Sebek's Blessing. All the damage you just got dealt is added to my life points." Jaden smiled as he bathed in a white glow.

* * *

**Jaden: (2200 + 4000) = 6200**

* * *

"And that's how we kick it in the Pro Leagues, Chazz. There's only one person I've ever lost to, professionally." Jaden commented as he made his way over to Jenny and the others. "You wanna know who that is?" he asked, turning his head towards his downed opponent.

"W-Who is it?" the ravenette snorted.

"Yugi Moto, himself." Jaden replied strongly before walking away from the downed Obelisk. He strolled over to where Jenny and the others were, who stood there stunned at how fast he defeated the 'best' duelist in Obelisk. "So, what do you think?" he asked, scratching his head.

"It was quick." Alexis grinned. "Good move, Jay." she complimented.

"Minimum effort..." Zane started, smiling at the brutality of play.

"... for maximum output, I know." Jaden smiled, shaking Zane's hand. "I think I've caused enough mischief for one day, so we'll be heading back. Catch you guys around?" Jaden asked as he and Jenny began making their way.

"Yeah. See you." Alexis nodded, smiling. Zane nodded as Jaden saluted with his index and middle fingers before walking away with his room mate. Alexis watched the retreating frames of the two Ra students as she got a good feeling about them; _him_ especially. _'Just like Crowler; five cards and down! It's amazing how well his cards work for him as he draws what he wants. He'll definitely freshen things up, for sure.' _she thought, smiling to herself.

"Come on, Alexis. Time we head back as well." Zane motioned as the two of them left a disheveled Chazz on the floor, not bothering to help him out as the two exited the dueling hall.

* * *

It was nearly eight o'clock by the time Jaden and Jenny returned to the dorm, running into a waiting Bastion who stood in the entrance hall. He had asked the pair where they've been off to before having the entire replay of events from Jenny, much to the embarrassment of Jaden who decided to let her speak. After a light chiding, the three of them made their way into the dining area; where the food for the welcoming feast was being prepared. Bastion was looking forward to the meal, Jenny was trying to remain calm...

Jaden?

"C'mon! Can we start already?" he whispered towards Jenny and Bastion. "I'm really hungry and I swear I heard the fried shrimp calling my name!" he added. "Unless Trix or Kiyomi is playing tricks on me again..." he narrowed his eyes.

_"Nothing to do with us!" _the two duel spirits replied.

"Dwayne?" he asked.

_"Not me, dawg." _his Clayman replied. _"I ain't getting involved with what happened with Wolf, man!"_

_"I regret nothing." _his Wildheart spoke up, smirking.

"Any of you guys?" Jaden asked, much to the amusement of his spirits.

_"Nope!/Nu-uh!/No way!/Woof!" _they all replied. As soon as they replied, a middle-aged man walked out wearing a Ra Yellow blazer and a pair of cream trousers. He had long black hair which went past his shoulders and a mustache that reminded Jaden of a Spanish Duelist he once faced...

... or was it Italian?

"Good Evening! My name is Professor Sartyr, and I'm the head of the Ra Yellow Dorm. I am also the dorm chef and am the one who prepared all the food in front of you, so please enjoy yourselves!" the professor bowed as Jaden and Jenny began shoveling heaps of food onto their place before devouring the food just as quickly. They got some unusual looks but they simply passed it off as compensation for the long trip they all had.

"It amazes me to no end to see people eat so much, yet it doesn't affect their figure in the least." Bastion mused to himself as he helped himself to some lobster. "Those with high metabolisms really are lucky..." he smiled.

* * *

OC List:

Trailblazing Hero (Spell)

Select one monster with 'Hero' in its name. Pay life points equal to the selected monster's total level stars times three hundred. The selected monster can attack your opponent directly this turn. If the chosen monster attacks your opponent directly as a result of this card, destroy it on your end phase.

Chthonian Rally Cry (Spell)

When you control a monster with the word 'Chthonian' in its name, you can special summon as many copies you can, to the field from your hand, deck or graveyard.

* * *

Monster Names:

Avian = Avi

Bladedge = Stephanie

Bubbleman = Marc

Burstinatrix = Burstinatrix / Trix

Cosmic Champion = Jason / Jace

Clayman = Dwayne

Heat = Nick

Lady Heat = Kiyomi

Necroshade = Danny

Sparkman = Jack

Supernova = Ayumi

Wildheart = Wolf


	3. Fairy Tale of Duel Academy

_**Hey hey! I'm back with a little present for you guys! I'm gonna be uploading TWO chapters for your reading pleasure. I've done a lot more writing than normal so I thought I'd treat you guys! The next two chapters are slightly different from the canon but the opponents are still the same.**_

_**Also, let me know about the duels! I've already made changes to chapter one after realizing that Ancient Gear Golem prevents trap activation... so review if you think I'm doing good or making it a little too one-sided for your tastes.**_

_**Also, I've got a lot of ideas for original cards but I want your input as well! Review or inbox me with some ideas for new entries and they'll probably show up in the next few chapters or so!**_

_**Anywho, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)"**_

* * *

**Chapter Three - Fairy Tale of Duel Academy**

The following morning was the first day of lectures and all the first years were currently sitting in the same room where they heard the Chancellor's speech. Normally, the seating system would consists of all three years but the Academy had decided to change proceedings and alter the timetables. Now, the seating plan was split into three groups: Obelisk Blue near the top of the class, Ra Yellows in the middle and Slifer Reds near the bottom.

Jaden sat in the middle of Bastion and Jenny, who were on his left and right, respectively. His blazer was unzipped, revealing a black t-shirt that had a picture of Kiyomi winking with the words 'Can _You _Stand the Heat?' written down the left side of the top. He finished the look with a white pair of jeans and trainers to match. Jenny wore a similar outfit to what she did yesterday but she wore a plain red t-shirt that covered her entire torso. Bastion just kept to his green polo-neck and black trousers get-up.

The door to the classroom soon opened, revealing the first teacher of the day...

Much to Jaden's ire, it was Crowler.

"Alright, class! Hush!" he ordered as he walked over to his desk, placing his lesson planner down. "Listen closely as I'm only going to introduce myself once! I am Dr. Vellian Crowler, your teacher in Dueling Techniques and your first teacher of the day. Now, I want to cover the basics to see how far ahead we can skip proceedings. Can anyone tell me the three types of cards in duel monsters and the sub-categories they can be placed into?" he asked. "Miss Rhodes?" he asked. Alexis nodded as she rose to her seat.

"Duel Monster cards can be split into three main categories; Monsters, Spells and Traps. You can have normal monsters, effect monsters, fusion monsters, ritual monsters, synchro monsters and the new generation of XYZ monsters. Then there's normal spells, continuous spells, counter spells, quick-play spells, ritual spells and field spells. You also have normal traps, counter traps, continuous traps and quick-play traps." she rolled off like a list, sounding bored before sitting back down.

"Per~fect!" Crowler sang. "As expected from an Obelisk student. Now, I believe it's time for a harder question..." he mused as his sights landed on Jaden. _'Perfect! I can ask him an incredibly difficult question and make him embarrass himself in front of the others!' _he thought. "Mister Yuki! Would you care to enlighten the class about the abilities and effects of the three Sacred Beast cards, please?" he smirked.

"The Sacred Beasts? That's at least second-year stuff, don't you think?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. _'Why does he want to know about those cards?'_

"Oh, but I'm just curious. Of course, there's nothing _wrong_ if you don't know the answer but it'll reflect badly on your dorm... and _yourself_!" Crowler sang. Jenny was about to burst out and stand up for him before he spoke up once more.

"Well, if you want an explanation on the cards, I'll have to give a bit of back-story first. You don't mind... _do you_?" Jaden asked as he stood up, holding her back with his arm. He glanced towards her and nodded, receiving one in kind as she sighed.

"Whatever, just make it quick!" Crowler retorted.

"Alright. When the universe was created, two forces came into existence: Light and Dark. When in harmony, everything is fine. However, over time, the Light grew corrupted and more destructive as time passed on, weakening the Darkness' power. Having no other option, the Darkness embodied himself into a young king by the name of Haou, who was better known as the Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness. His sole aim was to keep the power of the Light in check if it ever got out of hand."

"Before he was rumoured to have died, the Light made an attempt to completely destroy the Darkness for the last time but Haou created warriors to help him battle the Light and seal it away, once more." Jaden spoke as he leaned back against his chair.

"Of course, over time, these same warriors became anchored within Duel Monsters, turning them all into cards. You have the three cards but I'll explain each one in turn. First, you have Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. Dark, Twelve-Stars, Fiend-type monster with four thousand attack and defence points. He cannot be summoned by any means except for sacrificing three fiend-type monsters. Every time your opponent summons a monster, special or normal, you are allowed to summon a Phantasm Token to your side of the field. The token is a Dark, One-Star, Fiend-type monster with a thousand attack and defence points. Once a turn, you can tribute one of your monsters to increase Raviel's attack by the same amount." Jaden explained as his alter persona continued to supply him with their abilities.

"Next is Uria, Lord of Searing Flames. He is a Fire, Twelve-Stars, Pyro-type monster with no base attack or defence. Uria can only be summoned by sending three face-up trap cards on your field to the grave. He gains a thousand attack and defence for every continuous trap card in your graveyard. Once a turn, you can destroy a spell or trap on the field. This effect cannot be cancelled out by spell or trap effect." he smiled as he watched Crowler's jaw drop further.

"Thirdly, you have Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder. He is a Light, Twelve-Star, Thunder-type with four thousand attack and defence points. He can only be summoned by tributing three face-up continuous spells from your field. Every time this card destroys another in battle, it deals a thousand damage to their opponent's life points. While face up in defence position, Hamon is the only target you're allowed to attack."

"However, that's not the worse of them as there's one more card..." Jaden explained, his face serious as his eyes shifted to their golden hue. "You have the final, combined form of all three monsters; Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos. This card is a Dark, Twelve-Star, Fiend-type, Fusion monster with zero base attack or defence. You can only summon this card by removing all three Sacred Beast cards from play and you don't need Polymerization to fuse them. On each of your turns, Armitael's attack and defence points are increased to ten thousand, each." he gravely explained.

"Of course, that's just a legend!" Jaden chuckled as he took his seat, eyes returning to their normal brown. "Sorry, just always been fascinated by the stories of the Supreme King when I was a kid and I've taken some time to research the entire story." he sheepishly grinned, trying to ignore the looks he was receiving from Jenny and Bastion, either side of him.

_"Jay... don't tell me everything you just said was true..." _Jenny whispered in his ear.

_"That's the problem; everything I just said came straight from Haou, himself." _he explained, stunning the two of them. A few rows back, Alexis stared at Jaden as if he grew an extra head; completely baffled by the fact that he knew the answer to such a difficult question while Syrus gawked in awe.

_'Damn! That failed! I will get the slacker expelled! NO ONE makes a mockery of ME!' _Crowler inwardly fumed as he grumbled to himself before resuming the lesson._  
_

* * *

After a much more somber lesson, things began brightening up when the Head of Slifer Red; Professor Banner, took his class in Alchemy. It was funny to watch Syrus double as a scratching post for Banner's cat, Pharaoh, and to see the professor blow himself up a few times. Jenny kept glancing across towards Jaden, somewhat shaken after the revelation of those cards he explained last lesson. Jaden also noticed this and decided that he needed to straighten things out.

"Professor Banner?" Jaden asked, raising his hand up.

"Jaden? Is everything alright?" he asked in a light German accent.

"May I be excused? I'm feeling a little light-headed and I could do with some fresh air. Would it be a problem if I ask Miss Andrews to accompany me, please?" he requested, earning a startled look from the said girl.

"Of course. If you still don't feel well, make your way towards the nurses' office." Banner nodded as the two Ra students made their way out of the classroom. Bastion watched the pair walk out, curious as to what they were up to but calmed down when Jaden spoke to him in sign, making the genius relax. However, he also guessed that it was to calm her down as he also noticed the glances she sent him. Alexis also wondered what would be the matter as Jaden and Jenny passed. Jaden nodded to her as he continued to walk past, startling her a little.

The two made their way out of the Academy and into the woods for a bit of fresh air, giving him the perfect alibi. It had been ten minutes since they left the classroom and neither of them have said a single word to each other, worrying Jaden a little as he knew thinking about it would make it worse for her.

"J-Jay? Are you-"

"Just walk with me, Jenny. Walk with me and tell me about yourself." he smiled warmly at her, making her heart flutter a little.

"Y-You called me out of class just to tell you more about myself!?" she all but yelled. He sighed before turning towards her.

"No, I called you out with me to stop you over thinking about everything I said last lesson. Your eyes tell me, clearly, that you're shaken up by what you heard and I want you to forget about it. As rude and careless I may sound, it isn't your burden to bear. Leave the burden and the consequences to me." Jaden firmly replied, leaving no room for argument.

"B-But why you!?" she yelled, pulling him around as the pair stopped in a small clearing. "Why do you have to deal with everything when you didn't ask for it!?" she continued to shout as tears began rolling down her face. "Why do you have to be the one to carry the burden of the world on your shoulders!? Why is it always you, Jay; haven't you suffered enough, already!?" she asked in disbelief. "Why? **Why!? _WHY!?_**" she screamed as she continued to rant before he decided that enough was enough.

Before she could continue any further, he pulled her towards him and claimed her lips in a kiss; startling her as her eyes shot open in shock. Her mind began shutting down of all functions while she focused on the feel of his lips on hers; her eyes fluttering shut before returning the kiss. Her nerves felt like they were tingling all over her body as her knees gave way underneath her, pulling him to the floor with her as they continued to kiss each other.

She sucked on his lower lip as his tongue rubbed against her top lip, secretly asking for her to open her mouth. She happily obliged as their tongues met with one another, causing even more heat throughout her body as she began to leak juices out of her boxers. She grasped his cheeks and smashed her lips into him, wanting even more contact with him as she began sucking on his tongue. Everything else didn't matter at that moment...

... just him, the kiss and the heavenly sensations her body was feeling right now.

Her hands moved downwards and began traveling up and down his torso, feeling his well-developed muscles beneath his top before she interlocked one of his hands with hers and moved it towards her right breasts and squeezed it, sending a throaty moan into his mouth. He had tensed the moment he placed his hand on her breasts but he let himself be guided by her hand, albeit reluctantly. Before long, she squealed into his mouth as the coil in her stomach sprang; tensing her thighs together as her body shook. They continued to kiss until the two broke away for air, her mind fuzzy from the pleasure overload as she gazed up at him through half-lidded, glazed eyes as she huffed heavily for air.

"Feeling better?" Jaden asked as he held himself above her body, immediately removing his hand from her breast. She tried to speak but all that came out was incoherent garble, so she simply nodded in response. "Good. Now, don't worry about it and just be your cheery self, okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah..." she stuttered out. "I-I'm sorry... if you felt uncomfortable... with what I did." she apologized, berating herself as his past came to mind.

"It was sudden but I think I'll be alright." he admitted. "Now, I'd advise you change your boxers and freshen up. Seems like you let your desires take you over for a bit and you've made a mess of yourself, in response." he smirked. "That, and I can _smell _your arousal." he finished.

"I-I have?" she asked as her hand traveled underneath her skirt to check. Her face blushed scarlet in embarrassment as her fingers felt dampness near her core. He held out his hand to help her up as the two of them made their way to freshen up. "I-I'm sorry, Jay! I didn't know what happened to me!" she bowed in apology.

"Just chalk it up to one of those 'Heat of the moment' moments." he chuckled as his eyes snapped to his right. "You go on ahead, I'll be back to grab something. I'll wait for you near the entrance, okay?" he asked.

"Sure." Jenny smiled as she walked away. "I'm sorry, again." she apologized. Jaden returned the smile, shooing her before she disappeared, dropping his cheery mask to one of mischief.

"Right, I know you're there, so come out and show yourself." Jaden spoke to no-one in particular. A rustling of the leaves was his only signal as the figure approached him from behind.

"I was curious as to how you knew so much about the Supreme King... you're his reincarnation, aren't you?"

"I'm glad to know that you have brains as well as beauty... Miss Rhodes." Jaden smiled as he turned to face the Obelisk. "I trust you won't tell anyone about this? Only a few people know about my other identity and I wish to keep it so." he requested. "Now I'm curious as to why you followed us since we left the classroom?"

"Call it 'woman's intuition'." she dismissed. "So, what exactly did you have in mind when you made out with her?" she snarled, annoyed and disapproving at his actions.

"She knows about my secret and she kept over thinking about it, making herself depressed. I wanted to make her stop thinking about it and the best way I could do that was to shock her and kiss her; overload her head with pleasure and focus on something else, namely the kiss." he explained. "Don't think that I'm trying to hit on her, because I'm not. I'm not the kind of person to force myself on others; not after..." he trailed off, showing her a small flicker of vulnerability before his steely gaze returned. "So don't _think _I'd stoop so low!" he quickly defended, tensing up.

Alexis was shocked to hear his explanation but even more shocked that he practically confessed that he was the reincarnation of an old King like it was nothing huge. She was also curious as to why the pro duelist suddenly clammed up after she insisted that he forced himself on her... _'He looked completely vulnerable and his eyes showed... fear? What happened to him to make him act like that?' _she wondered before she shook her thoughts out of her head. "You have an unusual way of doing things, you know?" she smirked. "What would you do to me if _I_ was over thinking about something?"

"If I can do anything to help you out, then I will. If it's something you have no control over, or say in, then I try my hardest to make you think about other things. Of course, if you want a kiss, you can just say." Jaden teased, winning a smack in the arm. "Just kidding!" he chuckled, brightening up the mood. She giggled briefly before she took a melancholic expression. "You alright, Lex?"

"It's alright. I'm sorry, just got sidetracked for a moment." she smiled, shaking her head clear. "Now, I think we better head back to class before it ends. I believe we got P.E. next."

"Alright. Let's head out. I'll need to make a detour to meet up with Jenny at the entrance..." he smiled as the two of them made their way, completely missing the 'shadow' that had tailed her towards the two of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crowler was sitting in his office as he was in the middle of writing a letter to the troublesome Ra student; Jaden Yuki. "How dare that Ra _Rascal _make a mockery out of me in front of my whole class! I didn't even know half those things!" he grumbled as he folded up the letter and placed it inside an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake he'll _ever_ make!" he cackled as he picked up a mirror and began placing red lipstick on his lips... (less said, the better.) He planted the kiss on the back of the letter as he continued to laugh. "The big Kiss-Off! Hahahaha!"

(Gym Lockers)

"Now... where does the slacker keep his things?" Crowler questioned himself as he began searching the lockers before coming across Jaden's jacket which was neatly hung up. "Now to plant the bait!" he giggled before comically running away, not noticing the letter had slipped out of the locker before the door closed. Syrus ran into the room, panting as he began to quickly change.

"Damn! I didn't know that was the girl's changing rooms! Aw, I hope our teacher isn't... too..." he trailed off as his eyes rested on the letter on the floor. He quickly checked around before snatching the letter open as he read the contents of the letter. "Since I first laid eyes on you, I knew that my heart belonged to you. Meet me outside the Obelisk Girls' Dorm where we can... _get to know each other better_..."

"A-ALEXIS RHODES!?" he yelled. _'Alexis, my love! Wait more me!' _he thought as he stuffed the letter into his locker before changing into his gym clothes and heading out.

* * *

After an interesting talk with Jaden and Jenny after Gym class had finished, Alexis decided to hold everything on the back burners and just sit back and enjoy the baths. She would've preferred to have been alone but considering her two closest friends were there, Jasmine and Mindy, she couldn't bring herself to complain. She was still stunned from Jay's confession of being the reincarnation of the Supreme King!

_'Seriously, that's some crazy twist of fate... I only thought that the stories were just a myth but to get it straight from the source? It's just hard to believe.' _she thought to herself as her thoughts snapped back to the conversation her friends were having with each other.

"I wonder if Jaden's okay? I mean, he left class earlier but he didn't come back until we spotted him in gym class!" Mindy commented.

"I was wondering about that as well. Never mind that; did you hear him answer Crowler's question? Oh my gosh, he's _so _smart!" Jasmine threw back.

"He's also _incredibly _sexy!" Mindy sighed.

"A pro duelist!" Jasmine ticked off.

"Charming and kind..."

"Great fashion sense!"

"Alluring voice which makes me incredibly horny!" Mindy professed without regret.

"And his golden eyes... oh, I could lose myself in them forever!" Jasmine squealed. "Just imagine staring into them when he makes hot, steamy, _passionate _love to you..." she moaned. "It's every girls' wet dream!" she finished, slightly annoying Alexis at the way she was describing him.

_**"He's perfect!"** _the two girls sighed dreamily.

"You realize there's much more to a guy than his looks, status and charm, right?" Alexis chided, somewhat annoyed by their words. "For all you know, he could have had a tragic childhood which has stunted his emotional growth, making him afraid to love _anyone_. What if he had a dark secret which he feared people would hate him for if anyone found out?" she defended. "For all you know... he could've lost someone close to them as well." she trailed off as she brought her emotions under control.

"L-Lexi?" Jasmine asked, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Sorry, I just remembered some things he told me earlier on, so I... snapped, I guess." she apologized, sighing as she submerged herself further into the water.

**_"Ahhhh! There's a boy spying on us!"_**

**_"I'M NOT A BOY! I AM A MAN!"_**

"What!?" Alexis gasped, rushing out of the bath. "Girls, let's go!" she ordered, grabbing her towel.

"Right!" the two of the replied as they followed suit.

* * *

After a tiring first day, the two Ra students made their way back to their dorm room as they both collapsed on Jaden's mattress, groaning. After everything they've been through, they were looking forward to grabbing a big pile of food and falling asleep. Of course, Murphy didn't like Jaden...

... as his PDF went off, which was across the room from him.

"Damn you, Murphy!" he moaned as he huffed. "Girls, can one of you pass it over, please?" he asked as his three female duel spirits appeared in the room with them.

_"Jaden, you look terrible!" _she gasped as she grabbed his PDF and handed it over before examining his face. _"You sure you're feeling alright?" _she asked as Kiyomi began massaging his shoulders while Ayumi worked on his bare feet. Jaden noticed the stunned look Jenny was giving him before Jaden smiled. Two male figures made themselves known as they stood in front of everyone.

The first of the males stood in front of her, wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans, finished off by a pair of brown leather shoes. He had short, spiked green hair and red eyes but the most prominent feature was the pair of wings that appeared from behind him. The second member was a bit taller than the first and was wearing a white t-shirt and stone-coloured, knee-length, khaki shorts and flip flops. He had long blonde hair, tied back into a bobble, and a charming pair of grey eyes.

"I've been better. I was just hoping to get food and sleep. Whoever this is had better have a good reason to disturb me." he replied. "Jenny, say hello to Avi and Jack; my Avian and Sparkman. Guys, give her a massage, will you?" he asked.

_"Sure thing, Jay." _Avi nodded as he moved behind her and began massaging her shoulders while Jack worked on her feet.

"Oh god..." she moaned. "Remind me to tell you that you're the _best _room-mate I could ask for, Jay." she blissfully sighed as she closed her eyes and let the two spirits have their way with her.

"Duly noted." he smiled. "Now, who could be sending me a message this time of night?" he wondered as he hit the play button.

_**"Jaden Yuki, we have your friend, Syrus, hostage. Meet us outside the Obelisk Girls' Dorm to collect him and prove his** **innocence."**_

"What's he done now..." he groaned, rubbing his hand against his face.

"Mind filling me in?" Jenny asked, confused by the whole thing.

"I dunno what's happening, to be honest. Grab your duel disk, just in case, though. We'll head out in half hour... after our massages." he chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan..." she sighed as the two of them unwound.

* * *

It had been an hour since Jaden received the message and Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy and Syrus were beginning to wonder what could be taking them so long to respond. The latter was extremely nervous as he was at the mercy of the entire girls' dorm as they waited patiently for the Ra duo to arrive. Thankfully, just as they were about to carry on, they heard a voice which caught their attention.

"Syrus Truesdale! What've you done now!?" Jaden shouted as he and Jenny announced themselves, making their way through the crowd of pissed female students. They continued until they stood in front of Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine who held the rope that kept the young Slifer tied up like a dog.

"I-I'm sorry, Jay! I wanted to tell them it was a fake and that someone was setting you up!" he apologized, making Jaden groan.

"You realize I was looking forward to grabbing a bite to eat, have a long soak in the bath with a massage afterwards before finally getting some sleep..." he dead-panned. "Wait... _what_ was fake?"

"What's going on?" Alexis spoke up.

"Beats me! I just got the message from you three that you had Syrus here for some reason." Jaden shrugged.

"H-Here! I got a love letter from Alexis in Gym Class, earlier!" Syrus explained as he pulled the letter out of his back pocket and handed it over to Alexis. Jaden moved closer so that he was looking over her shoulder as the two of them read the contents.

"It's fake." they replied at the same time. "It couldn't have been me as I was _with _Jay and Jenny before we turned up to class. Jaden went to the Chancellor's office about something and he asked us to go with him." the blonde Obelisk explained.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Sy; the letter was addressed to me, not you." Jaden explained as a rain cloud appeared over the younger Truesdale.

"I can't even get a _fake_ love letter?" he pouted.

"Uh, why would she go out with you? She's an Obelisk, you're a Slifer. She's really good at dueling-" Jasmine proceeded before she was interrupted.

"Excuse me, miss." Jaden spoke up. "Ranks mean nothing. Also, for your information, I'm helping Syrus out with his dueling and I'm gonna be teaching him the same things my mentor taught me." he explained, earning a wide-eyed look from the girl.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know..." she apologized, bowing.

"Don't judge people by their appearances or their statuses. For all you know, Syrus could be a better person to date than I am." he mused.

"I _hardly _believe that." Mindy intervened. "You'd make a better boyfriend than most guys in the school!"

"Again, you let appearances deceive you. Ever thought there was something that happened in my childhood which had mentally scarred me for life? Ever thought that I have hesitations when I'm around strangers; _especially _if they're females?" he asked, earning a startled look. "I had a bad moment in my childhood which has skewered my perspective on a few things so don't think I'm easy pickings." he chided, earning some approving nods from the female students. Alexis was floored at his confession as she never expected that she'd be on the ball about him...

_'Just what happened to him to make him act so defensively?' _she thought, getting a mild glare from the Ra female standing next to Jaden. Unlike her usual bubbly demeanor, her face was scowling and her amber eyes narrowed at her.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm warning you _not _to pry into his affairs. He'll tell you if he thinks he can tell you." she chided.

"You say that like you already know?" Alexis replied accusingly, returning the look back at the redhead.

"As a matter of fact, I _do _know what happened. I'm telling you straight; it'll make you sick to your stomach. I threw up after I heard about it." she explained, not fazed by the shock evident in her eyes.

"Ladies, enough!" Jaden interrupted, annoyed, before the two clawed at each other's necks. "Alexis, I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you. Jenny, shush." he chided, earning sheepish looks from the both of them as they stared at him wide-eyed. "Now this has been sorted, can we have Syrus and go, please?" he asked, releasing a groan at how tired he was.

"Actually, Jay, you're trespassing as well." Alexis smirked as she thought of a cunning plan, giggling when she heard him groan even louder. "Look, we can either settle this the hard way, or through a duel. Your choice." she offered.

"You're serious, aren't you?" he asked, winning a shrug in response. "Alright." he smiled. "I'll grant you your duel. I win, we go free. I lose, you can report us. Deal?" he offered.

"You catch on quick, Jay." she grinned. "Let's take the duel outside. You can give everyone a good show while you're at it." she winked as everyone made their way outside.

It was an incredible sight; a white castle by the lake, bathing under the moonlit night as a host of stars gather to watch another long-old dance between two duelists. It had everything a good story needed: a 'Queen', a 'King' and a couple of dragons thrown in for good measure, courtesy of Jenny. It was the 'Fairy Tale of Duel Academy' as Jaden and Alexis both made their way to the opposite ends of the courtyard. The two of them soon had an audience of female students who began whispering about the duel between the _Obelisk Queen_ and the _Elemental King_.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Alexis were shuffling their decks before placing them in their disks. "I'm looking forward to this duel, Lex. Don't think I'm gonna hold anything back, though! Show me what makes you the Obelisk Queen, _your majesty_!" he mock bowed, much to her amusement.

"I wouldn't dream of giving you anything less, _your highness_!" she mock curtsied. "We still don't know what's in that deck of yours, so I'll be pulling out all the stops!" she yelled confidently.

_**"Let's Duel!"**_

* * *

**Alexis: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

* * *

"I'll start things off!" she yelled as she drew a card, getting a cheer from the crowd as the duel officially started. "I summon my Etoile Cyber in attack mode. I'll play a face down and call it a turn."

A curvaceous womanly figure appeared on her side of the field. She was wearing a full-body red outfit, made out of a smooth fabric, with golden trims on her knees; followed by a baby-blue frilly skirt that hung off her hips. Her arms were exposed but was remedied by the pair of red leather gloves which reached up and past her elbows. She had pale-blue skin, long orange hair and a red blindfold that covered her right eye.

(Etoile Cyber: Warrior / Effect / Earth / 4* / **_1200 ATK_ **/ 1800 DEF)

"My turn!" Jaden smiled as he drew a card. "I summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defence mode! Thanks to his effect, I can draw two cards." he smiled as a humanoid figure appeared on the field, wearing a two-toned blue armour which covered a majority of his body. He had a large tank on his back, filled with water, that connected to the gun that was on his right glove.

(Elemental Hero Bubbleman: Warrior / Effect / 4* / 800 ATK / _**1200 DEF**_)**  
**

"I'll play two cards face down and I'll end my turn." Jaden finished. "Miss Rhodes, it's your turn." he beamed.

"Why thank you, Jaden. I draw!" she curtsied. "I'll tribute my Etoile Cyber to summon my Mind on Air in defence mode!" she yelled as another female figure appeared on the field. This one also had a blue tint to her skin, a mixture of yellow and green hair which flowed down to her waist as she wore a cybernetic armour that connected with the scanner device that was currently on her head.

(Mind on Air: Spellcaster / Effect / Dark / 6* / 1000 ATK / _**1600 DEF**_)

"Thanks to her being on the field, you carry on dueling but you have to show me your entire hand." she smirked as holographic copies of Jaden's hand appeared behind him:

**(Jaden's Hand: Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Fusion Sage, Elemental Hero Clayman, Pot of Greed, Elemental Hero Wildheart.)**

"Interesting hand you have there, Jay." she grinned. "I'll play The Warrior Returning Alive and bring back my Etoile Cyber and call it a turn!"

"I aim to please!" he sheepishly chucked as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'll draw!" he smiled as a copy of his newly drawn card appeared in his hand; Double or Nothing.

"You're killing this thing, Lex! Heroes are suppose to make a surprise appearance! What good are they if you know they're coming?" he joked, getting a wink from the Obelisk across the way.

"I'll play my Fusion Sage to add a Polymerization to my hand." he commented as the said card appeared behind him. "Now, I'll use it to fuse my Burstinatrix and Clayman to create my Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" he yelled, throwing his hand up towards the sky.

_"Let's go!" _the two duel spirits shouted as they both flew into the swirling vortex before re-emerging and landing next to his Bubbleman. It was Burstinatrix but outfitted in a dull-grey armour, fitted with a red shield and rocket launcher integrated into her right arm.

(Elemental Hero Rampant Blaster: Warrior / Effect / Fusion / Earth / 6* / 2000 ATK / _**2500**** DEF**_)

"Now I'll activate her effect! It's like they say; 'A good offense is a good _defence_', and my Rampart Blaster takes that to the extreme! You see, as long as she remains face up in defence position, she can attack you directly! Sure, her points are halved but it's still enough to take the lead!" Jaden smiled as she took aim at Alexis and fired a rocket which hit her directly.

(Elemental Hero Rampant Blaster: Atk; _**2000 / 2 = 1000**_)

* * *

**Alexis: (4000 - 1000) = 3000**

* * *

"And first blood goes to me!" Jaden fist-pumped, winning a cheer from some of the girls, including Jenny, who looked on in awe. "I'll place my Double or Nothing face down and end my go." Jaden smiled, not fussed that his opponent could see his cards.

"So, Jay... what do you think of the duel so far?" she asked. "Impressed yet?" she smirked.

"Impressed?" he scoffed. "I think I'm in love!" he grinned. Alexis' breath hitched in her throat as she tried to fight the blush from appearing on her face. Jenny grinned at the remark and the effect it had on his opponent.

_'Jaden, Jaden, Jaden... you little womanizer, you! First me, now Alexis? As long as I get my fair share of kisses from you, I don't care!' _she thought to herself as her body heated up from recalling when the two of them kissed earlier.

"Sorry! You're not the first heart I've crushed and you won't be the last!" she replied, smiling. This was the first duel, in a long time, where she could kick back and simply have fun dueling. "Now, I'll take a page from your book and use Polymerization! I fuse my Etoile Cyber and my Blade Skater to summon my Cyber Skater!"

A spotlight appeared on her Etoile Cyber as it began to engulf her entire frame, hiding her from sight. The lights soon faded away to reveal a new monster, again a female, who took center stage. She had long violet hair which flowed behind her while she wore a red pair of spiked glasses. She wore a red and purple outfit which covered the entirety of her body which had skater's blades attached to her feet.

(Cyber Blader: Warrior / Effect / Fusion / Earth / 7* / _**2100 ATK**_/ 800 DEF)

"Now, thanks to your Bubbleman and Rampart Blaster, my Cyber Blader's attack points double up to forty-two hundred!" she smiled as her monster's points rose.

(Cyber Blader: Atk; _**2100 x 2 =**** 4200**_)

"Now, attack his Rampart Blaster!" she ordered as her skater began to skate across the field before jumping into the air, ready to strike her opponent down.

"Not so fast, Lex! I activate my trap card, Draining Shield. I can negate your attack but I also gain the attacking monster's points and add them to my life points." Jaden smiled as a green barrier appeared, stopping the attack while white flashes of energy poured into Jaden.

* * *

**Jaden: (4000 + 4200) = 8200**

* * *

"I-Incredible! In one card, he not only saved his monster but also gained over double his life points!" Jenny sighed. "You can really tell that his game is a step above the rest... right Bastion?" she asked as the Ra duelist made himself known. He had seen the pair sneak out of the dorm, piquing his curiosity as he followed the two of them there.

"Indeed. It's a smart move, if not desperate." he replied. "Jaden can't make any surprise attacks as long as Alexis can see his hand, thanks to her Mind on Air. That seems to be the main concern for him, right now."

"Yeah. However, there's still his face down that Alexis _doesn't _know about. I wonder what it could be?" she mused, intrigued to find out.

"Ahhhh! No fair!" Alexis yelled. "I thought I had you!" she pouted, earning a few giggles from the crowd. Jaden couldn't help but smile at her behavior, seeing the Obelisk Queen let loose and act childish.

"Now, let's see what comes next!" he yelled as another card appeared. "Oh! That'll do nicely! I play my spell card, Card of Sanctity! We both draw cards until we hold six cards in our hands." he explained he added three cards to his hand while she drew four. "Now, I'll play my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!" Jaden smiled.

**(Jaden's Hand: ****Elemental Hero Sparkman, ****Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Wildheart, Polymerization, Foolish Burial, Fusion Recovery)**

"Oh, that's not good..." Alexis paled as she stared at the cards in his hand.

"Well, at least you know what you're up against... to a certain extent, right?" he grinned. Alexis couldn't help the smile that broke through on her face as she continued to watch the Ra student.

_'When was the last time anyone could make me feel so... free? I mean, I've only known him for three days and it feels like I've known him for longer than that. Just... who are you, Jaden?' _she thought to herself. "Go on, make your move, Jay!" she smiled, showing her teeth as she began laughing.

"Just like the pretty lady ordered!" Jaden replied, sharing her sentiments. "I'll play my Polymerization and fuse my Bubbleman, Avian and Sparkman together to summon forth my Elemental Hero Tempest!" Jaden yelled as his three monsters vanished into pillars of light before a large cyclone appeared on the field, causing a majority of the girls to hang on to their towels to preserve their modesty.

Soon, the winds died down as a new figure appeared alongside his Rampant Blaster. His body was mainly composed of Sparkman's armour, except for his left arm, which was bare. He had a set of wings on his back, similar to Avian's but more metallic, and finished off with Bubbleman's water gun on his right arm.

(Elemental Hero Tempest: Warrior / Effect / Fusion / 8* / _**2800 ATK**_ / 2800 DEF)

"Now, I'll activate my Foolish Burial. It'll allow me to take a monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard." Jaden explained as a light scanned Jaden's deck before pushing out the card he wanted. He placed it in his graveyard as the card disappeared. "Next, I'll play my Fusion Recovery! I can take a fusion material monster and a Polymerization and add it back to my hand." Jaden continued as a Polymerization appeared behind him, along with the card he just placed there; Bladedge.

"You wanted to see a little bit more of my deck, right? Well, I'll play my Polymerization and fuse my Wildheart and my Bladedge! Everyone, say hello to my Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Jaden introduced as the two monsters swirled into the vortex behind him.

There was a burst of wind as a new figure landed in between his Rampart Blaster and his Tempest; another male figure that had a dark tan to his skin, torso covered in tribal markings, and a behemoth of a sword strapped to his back. He wore the headpiece that Bladedge was wearing, along with a bladed gauntlet on his left arm and armour that covered his modesty and his right leg.

(Elemental Hero Wildedge: Warrior / Effect / Fusion / Earth / 8* / _**2600 ATK**_/ 2300 DEF)

(Cyber Blader: Atk; _**4200 / 2 =**** 2100**_)

"Now that all my cards' effects are nulled, thanks to me having three monsters on my field." Jaden smiled. "Wildedge! Time to take the spy out of our ranks! Attack her Mind on Air with Black Thunder Blast!" Jaden ordered.

"Good move, Jaden!" Bastion complimented.

"Whooo! Go Jay!" Jenny jumped, yelling.

"Good move, but you've activated my trap; Disqualified! Now, I can negate your Wildedge's attack and I can also choose a monster on your field to destroy. I think I'll go with your Tempest!" Alexis smiled. Jaden shrugged as his Tempest had a massive 'X' smashed into him, destroying him.

"Then allow me to call you, and raise you my Double or Nothing! I can only use this card when one of my monster's attack is negated. Thanks to this card, it can attack once more... but with an added _twist_." he smiled mysteriously.

"And now you're down to two, which doubles my Cyber Blader's attack once more!" she giggled.

(Cyber Blader: Atk; _**2100 x 2 = 4200**_)

"I'm not worried at all. You see, now all my effects are back in play; _including _my Wildedge! Unlike most monsters, my Wildedge has a sweet ability... I can attack _all _your monsters in one go!" he chuckled. "And before you ask," he rose a finger, interrupted Alexis from making a remark, "This is where my Double or Nothing comes into play. Much like your Cyber Blader, my Wildedge's attack points are also doubled!"

**_"No way!"_ **Alexis, Syrus, Jenny, Bastion, Jasmine and Mindy all shouted at the same time as a reels slot appeared behind his Wildedge. The slots kept spinning until they all landed on a blue '7'; flashing lights appearing as a golden glow appeared around his monster.

(Elemental Hero Wildedge: Atk; _**2600 x 2 = 5200**_)

"Now, Wildedge, attack her monsters with your Scimitar Slash!" Jaden ordered as Wildedge jumped high into the air, holding his left arm in front of him while his right hand reached around to his back, pulling the sword out of its sheath. He descended towards the ground at an incredibly quick rate before landing in between her Cyber Blader and her Mind on Air. His gauntlet made quick work of her spellcaster, shattering her to pieces, while the sword cleaved her skater into half as she followed suit. The backlash of the attack hit Alexis dead on, who shielded her face with her arms.

* * *

**Alexis: (3000 - 1000) = 2000**

* * *

"I'll call it my turn." he finished as his Wildedge took his place next to Trix. "So, Lex? Enjoying yourself, yet?" he smiled as the holograms of Jaden's non-existent hand faded away.

"Jay, I've been enjoying myself the entire duel." she smiled warmly back. "I've never faced someone who could easily keep up with me since my brother, Atty. I should thank you, Jay." she confessed. "This is the first duel, in a long time, where I could let loose and... it feels nice. Thank you." she bowed, stunning the crowd.

"Anytime, Lex." Jaden smiled back. "You gotta admit, that was a pretty busy turn of mine... I used eleven cards in just _one _turn!" he grinned sheepishly.

"True, but you took out every last card on my side of the field; that's pretty impressive, Jay. Nice move." she complimented as the rest of the crowd shared in her sentiments and cheered loudly for Jaden, who blushed a little.

"Your move." he prompted.

"Gotcha!" she grinned, determination flaring in her eyes. "I'll play the spell card, Dark Hole! Say bye to your monsters, Jay!" she yelled, earning surprised gasps from the other females but also some cheers for the great move. "Now, I'll play my Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Blader!" she continued as her monster reappeared on the field, landing a somersault perfectly. "You've forced me to go all out, Jay, as I'll play my face down, Polymerization, to fuse my Cyber Blader and my Cyber Prima to summon the one and only Cyber Prima Blader!"

A white flash blinded everyone before quickly fading away, revealing the new monster on the field. She looked similar to Cyber Blader but there were white highlights that appeared in her hair and the several hoops that appeared on her arms and around her waist. Her glasses was taken away, revealing her emerald eyes as the violet of her outfit was replaced with white.

(Cyber Prima Blader: Warrior / Effect / Fusion / Light / 10* / _**3200 ATK**_/ 1700 DEF)_  
_

"Now, her effect kicks in! Seeing as you have cards in your spell and trap zone, she gains six hundred points for each card you have. Now, attack Jaden directly with Triple Axle Whirlwind!" she beamed as her monster's attack rose. She skated flawlessly across the field before jumping into the air, performing her attack as Jaden got slashed three times by the attack, cutting his cheek on the last rotation and drawing blood.

(Cyber Prima Blader: Atk; _**3200 + 600 = 3800**_)

* * *

**Jaden: (8200 - 3800) = 4400**

* * *

"Ouch!" Jaden winced as he touched his cheek, feeling something wet. He glanced down to see his own blood. "Wow! After dueling all these years, this is the first time I ever got a flesh wound. I dunno whether to be scared or impressed at the fact!" Jaden laughed, wiping his blood away with his thumb. "Looks like we both drew first blood, huh?"

"I'm so sorry!" Alexis apologized. "I-I didn't mean you to get injured!"

"Lex, don't apologize! You just wiped out my monsters and made a massive dent in my life points, making a spectacular show out of it! Right girls?" he yelled, getting a loud roar of applause in response. Alexis couldn't help the feeling of warmth that began spreading through her body; starting at her stomach before travelling up to her chest and down between her thighs.

_'H-Hold on! Am I really getting off on a duel? W-Wow! I can't believe that such a good duel could be so... good!' _she thought to herself as she kept her composure. "Your move, Jay! Show me what you got!" she moaned, not being able to restrain the feeling inside her any more; cue for another roar of cheers.

"My move!" Jaden smiled as he drew a card. "I'll play a lesser-known card of mine called Painful Draw." he spoke up.

"Never heard of that one before..." Alexis commented.

"I doubt you would have; there's only five copies of it released and it's a limited-ranked card, meaning I can only include one copy of it in any duel. I can draw more cards but each card costs me five hundred life points. Now, I have enough for eight cards but... I'm feeling lucky. Lex, pick me a number between two and eight!" he called out.

"W-What?" she asked, stupefied. "You want me to choose how many cards to draw?"

"Yep!" he grinned.

"Okay then... I'll go with three!" she replied as Jaden drew three cards as smile turned mega-watt before lifting his hand in the air.

**"Let's finish this!"**

* * *

**Jaden: (4400 - 1500) = 2900**

* * *

"Bring it!" she yelled defiantly.

"I play my spell card, Miracle Fusion!" he yelled. "You've thrown your best at me, Lex; I can only return the favor. I remove from play my Burstinatrix, Avian, Bubbleman, Sparkman and Clayman to summon the strongest card in my deck..." he trailed off as the five heroes emerged in mid air.

_"Let's go!" _they all yelled before they turned into stardust and began to float up towards the moon, disappearing out of sight. A sparkle appeared on the edge of the moon as a figure came crashing down before suspending himself on the wings on his back. His wings were wrapped around him, veiling his face before his wings flapped back, sending a large gust of air throughout the grounds.

"He looks just like you, Jaden..." Alexis gasped as she took in the features of the new monster in front of her. Simple to say, it was a perfect copy of Jaden's face but he dressed up in a slimline, shining silver armour that radiated a white aura that showed just how powerful it is. He had silver variants of his Tempest's wings and a large sword in his right hand. (Imagine the final form of Cloud's Fusion Sword but glowing silver.) On his chest plate were five orbs of energy that shone in different colours; red, yellow, green, blue and brown.

"Blame that one on Pegasus, not me! He's the one who created this card for me in the first place! Anywho, I welcome to the field my Elemental Hero Cosmic Champion!" Jaden beamed with pride.

(Elemental Hero Cosmic Champion: Warrior / Effect / Fusion / Divine / 12* / _**3500 ATK **_/ 3500 DEF)

"Amazing..." Jenny gasped in awe.

"Whoever wins this duel has truly deserved the win! Such magnificent skill and card play!" Bastion complimented, not being able to keep the smile off his face.

"Woah!" Syrus proclaimed, speaking up for the second time in this duel.

Jaden reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin he had spare. He flipped the coin into the air and caught it in his hand, before smacking it on the back of his other hand. He lifted the hand up to reveal that it had landed on heads, making the Ra duelist smile softly at the result; knowing which way this duel would end. He placed the coin back in his pocket before turning towards a curious Alexis, who was watching the whole thing.

"Now, I'll think I'll surprise everyone and reveal my face down card, the one you _didn't _see in my hand that's been on the field since the beginning of the duel." Jaden smiled as his mind was set on how this duel would finish as a trap card rose up from the ground.

"Huh?" Alexis rose an eyebrow. "Final Fusion? What does that do?" she asked. Jaden simply smiled before wagging a finger at her.

"Ah, ah, ah! First, I'll explain my Champion's effect! You see, he gains three hundred points for every card with the word 'Hero' in its name from my hand, field, graveyard and those removed from play... Burstinatrix, Avian, Bubbleman, Clayman, Sparkman, Wildheart, Bladegde, Supernova, Necroshade, Rampant Blaster, Tempest, Wildedge and Cosmic Champion... a bonus thirty-nine hundred points!" he explained as he revealed his newly-drawn Necroshade and Supernova to her.

(Elemental Hero Cosmic Champion: Atk; _**3500 + 3900 = 7400**_)

"Now, for the effect of Final Fusion. When a fusion monster declares an attack on another fusion monster, we _both _take damage equal to the attack points of the two monsters." he grinned as everyone gasped at the revelation. "The reason why I flipped the coin was to see how this duel ended. If it had landed on tails, I would have just attacked and win the duel." he explained.

"Whichever way this duel went, I'm more than happy with the outcomes. It's not about winning or losing the game; just how you play it. You've shown me that you're more than capable of keeping up with me and still throw more at me to deal with. You got game." he smiled, making the blonde gasp at the sudden proclamation.

"R-Really?" she stuttered as her eyes glistened in delight from the compliment.

"You really want to know something?" he asked, winning a nod in response. "You're the first person I ever drew with in a duel. Call it a novelty experience." he winked. "Now, end this duel with Lunar Eclipse Cleaver!" Jaden ordered with a grin. Alexis smiled warmly at him, impressed by the skill he showed her. _'Thank you, Alexis... you've shown me that I can trust you enough to tell you.'_

_'You were truly magnificent, Jaden... your title doesn't do you enough justice.' _she thought as she swung her arm out. "Go! Triple Axle Whirlwind!"

(Cyber Prima Blader: Atk; **_3200 + 600 = 3800_**)

"N-No way! How big is this attack going to be!?" Jenny yelled, stunned.

"... eleven thousand, two hundred points of damage to both of them. Simply awe-inspiring..." Bastion replied, speechless.

His Champion's sword glowed a bright white light as he rushed forward to collide with the Cyber Prima Blader. On the opposite side of the field, she flawlessly skated up to him before jabbing her foot in the ground, bring herself up into the air as she began to spin. Her skating blades collided with the swing of his sword as the backlash created an explosion that covered the entire grounds.

* * *

**Alexis: (2000 - 11200) = 0**

**Jaden: (2900 - 11200) = 0**

* * *

As soon as the attack faded, Jaden rushed over towards Alexis and caught her before she collapsed to the ground, pulling him with her as a thunderous round of applause permeated the grounds they were standing on. Jaden glanced down on a smiling Alexis as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there!" he smiled. "Some position you pulled me in, huh?" he winked.

"Hey there, yourself." she copied his action as she gazed into his brown eyes. "That was an impressive last move, Jay. I'm glad to have had so much fun dueling you out there." she complimented as she pushed his head away with her finger. "I'm also glad that I can take the claim to your first ever draw." she giggled.

"You were amazing out there, Lex." he replied. "You've shown me that you could give me a run for my money but you've proven that you understood the number one rule in dueling; having fun and enjoying the game. I'll admit... I'm proud of you, Lex." he warmly smiled, setting off the butterflies in her stomach.

"Charmer..." she whispered as her eyes traveled to his mouth. She whetted her lips before shocking the brunette by grabbing his cheeks with her hands and bring him in for a searing-hot kiss, earning wolf-whistles, cheers and 'whoops' from the girls there, Jenny included.

Jaden was stunned by the sudden display of affection before his mind was brought back to the kiss when she began sucking on his lips with fervor. He closed his eyes, smiling, as he melted into the heartfelt kiss, stunned by the amount of emotion she put into it as she held him close to her. Her right hand move upwards as she caressed his brown locks while his arms held himself above her body. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues began to collide against one another; an overwhelming heat coursing through her body as she began rubbing her thighs together.

"Oh my god! Alexis is totally making out with Jaden! I'm _sooo _jealous, right now!" Jasmine yelled, throwing a cute tantrum while Mindy consoled her by patting her back. "L-Look! She's totally getting into it and she's getting horny!" she pouted, cursing her friend for her incredible luck.

"Well," Bastion coughed, "This is an unusual turn of events... wouldn't you say so, Jenny?" he asked as he turned to his fellow Ra, noticing the warm smile on her face.

"What can I say? He has an unusual magnetism which draws girls towards him." she commented off-handedly. "I should know. Believe me when I say this..." she spoke before leaning into Bastion's ear. _"One kiss from him and I was practically melting into his arms. I was a dribbling mess by the time he finished." _she whispered, winking towards him before moving back.

"I see..." Bastion replied, amused by the revelation. "A womanizer in _all_ aspects of the term. Quite the irony, don't you think?" he commented, earning a smile and nod from the redhead beside him.

Crowler, who was hiding in the bushes, was mentally _fuming _at the sight of the two of them as steam began blowing from his ears. His faced was etched into a fierce snarl as his teeth gritted against each other. _'HOW DARE HE MAKE A MOVE ON THE QUEEN OF OBELISK BLUE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS; I. WILL. HAVE. HIM. EXPELLED!'_

"Awww! Why can't _I _be like that?" Syrus pouted to himself as the girls nearby giggled at the response. The two of them continued to make out before the need of oxygen proved too great, separating themselves as a string of saliva formed to keep the pair connected. They were both harshly panting as their eyes clouded over, half-lidded.

"Wow..." he breathed, amazed by whole thing.

"Yeah..." she replied in kind.

"I never knew... a kiss... could feel... that damn good...!" he laughed as she copied his actions from underneath him.

"Amen... to that..." she agreed as he pulled off her before offering a hand up. She smiled as she took his hand, rising back up to her feet as Jasmine and Mindy made their way towards the pair with Syrus, along with Bastion and Jenny.

"You gave me your first draw... I gave you my first kiss." she winked, shocking the Ra duelist.

"I never knew..." he whispered before his warm smile appeared once more. "Thank you, Lex." he replied. "Now, time to take Syrus off your hands and return to the dorm. I'm starving and I'm more than likely gonna sleep through the morning after all that. Damn... I'm gonna need another massage. Well, see ya tomorrow, Lex." he smiled, extending his hand as Bastion was handed the rope that held Syrus.

"Good night, Jay." she smiled in kind, taking his hand as she felt something she knew he wanted to give her. She looked down into her hand to find a piece of paper that was stuck to the back of a card sleeve. She pried the paper off before opening it up, reading the contents:

_"07-Hoshiryu: Call me! Jay x"_

She giggled as she pocketed the note before turning the card over, making her gasp at the card he had given her. She felt that there was more than one card in the sleeve, so she pulled out all the cards; revealing to be four cards in total. She checked out the cards before she slowly broke out in laughter, pocketing her new cards. "Charmer!" she giggled.

"You were never gonna turn him in, were you?" Jasmine asked, jealous of her friend's lucky streak.

"No chance in hell. Things are _much_ more interesting with him here, than without. That, and I wouldn't mind a few more kisses like that." Alexis replied before she walked away, smirking.

Meanwhile, on one of the balconies of the Obelisk Blue dorm, stood a figure that was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of blue checkered pajama bottoms. He pushed himself off the wall as he glanced down towards where the three girls were busy plotting their revenge against their infiltrator.

"So that's the power of the Elemental King... simply outstanding. I have to duel him myself; I want to see how I fare against him with my Cyber Deck." Zane smiled, having watched the duel from the balcony outside his room before returning inside and closing the door behind him. "I'm also curious as to how he'll fare with two girls chasing for his attention. I wonder what Atticus would say...?" he mused to himself as he flicked the light off, retiring for the night.

* * *

OC List:

Cyber Prima Blader (Cyber Blader + Cyber Prima)

(Warrior / Effect / Fusion / Light / 10* / 3200 ATK / 1700 DEF)

Effect(s): When this monster declares an attack, it gains six hundred attack points for every trap and spell on your opponent's side of the field. Once a turn, you can discard a card to destroy your opponent's highest attacking monster.

Elemental Hero Cosmic Champion (Elemental Heroes Avian, Bubbleman, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Sparkman)

(Warrior / Effect / Fusion / Light / 12* / 3500 ATK / 3500 DEF)

Effect(s): This card cannot be summoned except through the spell card, Miracle Fusion. This card gains three hundred attack and defence points for every monster in your hand, field, graveyard and removed from play with the word 'Hero' in their name.

Disqualified! (Trap)

When your opponent's monster declares an attack, negate the attack and destroy one face-up monster on their side of the field.

Painful Draw (Continuous Spell)

While this card remains on the field, you can draw another card in exchange for five hundred life points.


	4. Professor Jaden Yuki, Reporting!

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)"**_

* * *

**Chapter Four - Professor Jaden Yuki, Reporting!**

The alarm clock was ringing throughout the room, completely ignored by its two occupants as Jaden and Jenny continued to sleep through the piercing cries of attention it gave. It's been a month after the whole affair between Alexis and Syrus but it was still the most talked about duel in Duel Academy history. After an incredibly long night of studying, the pair of Ra students buried their heads into the books until it was well past midnight; before they decided to sneak into the kitchen and make themselves something light to eat before making their way towards settling down for the night.

Jaden discovered that Jenny was a pretty decent chef and took a majority of the time swapping recipes with one another. Who knew?

Half an hour later, finally having enough of the noise disturbing him from his sleep, Jaden grabbed one of his pillows and carelessly threw it at the alarm clock; shutting it up with a large thud as it smacked against the wall.

"Damn thing..." he mumbled as his body willed itself to sit up, as if on reflex. Jaden let loose a long yawn as he stretched his body before his hand scratched his scalp. After sitting there for two minutes, trying to get his basic functions online, he finally clambered up onto his feet and entered the bathroom...

... only to find that is was already occupied.

"EEEK!" the squealish voice replied as Jaden simply blinked a few times, registering the noise.

"Jenny?" he asked, his voice dry from waking up.

"W-W-What are you doing in here!?" she yelped, covering herself as best as she could. She was currently standing underneath the shower as she decided to let the warm water fall down her body in an attempt to wake herself up. Standing there in the same clothes she wore the day she was born, her red hair cascaded down her back, finishing just above her waist as her plump rear was on show (until she moved, of course.) She was currently crossing her legs as one hand protected her modesty while the other barred over her soapy breasts.

"..." Jaden processed once more, blinking in recognition of what she said. Once it did, his eyes shot open as his face matched the colour of hers, which matched the colour of her hair. "Oh my gosh, I'm _so _sorry! I-I didn't know you were in here!" Jaden apologized quickly as he shout out of the bathroom before shutting the door behind him. He leaned back against the door while he panted for breath.

If anything, it woke him up.

"I-It's okay, Jay... i-it was a simple enough mistake." she replied, nervously.

"Still, I should've checked if you were in there!" he apologized as his PDF went off. Thankful for the reprieve, he moved over to the desk and picked up his device as he checked his messages. "Odd... what does the Chancellor want?" he wondered as he pressed the accept call button.

_"Jaden? You there?" _he asked.

"I'm here, Chancellor. I should thank you for calling when you did." he nervously chuckled. "Now, what's the problem, sir?"

_"Well, I've gone over the results of your entrance exams and it seems that you're able to be promoted to Obelisk Blue, if you wanted." _he beamed in delight.

"Sweet! But I'm happy where I am, sir." Jaden nodded.

_"Of course. Now, I'm curious as to your sleeping arrangements. I take it you're sharing a room with another student?"_

"Yeah but you're not gonna believe this; it was Jenny Andrews who offered to share a room with me. I said that I'd go with Bastion if it was easier but..." he shivered. "She was _adamant_ that I stayed in her room."

_"Interesting..." _he mused, chuckling to himself. _"Well, I just called to see how you were keeping. Very well played, last month. I was thoroughly impressed by the duel between you and Miss Rhodes and it's already the most popular duel of the year, so far! Also, I have a proposition for you..." _

"Huh?" Jaden asked.

_"Crowler has been a long-standing member of the staff, here at Duel Academy, and has been one of the most sturdiest professors here. He was looking a bit worse for wear, so I've given him a month-long vacation to recover. With this in mind, we're lacking a teacher for Dueling Techniques." _he explained.

"Let me guess; seeing the footage last night, combined with my professional status and my alter persona, you want me to be the temporary replacement teacher for the lessons, right?" Jaden asked, bubbling with excitement at the opportunity.

_"Now, I know this is very unusual a request to make to a student but I would be grateful if you could last a month, tops, in teaching the rest of the students. Of course, you'll be compensated in return for your efforts and I strongly believe that the quality of teaching would improve. As an added bonus, you can schedule the lessons however you want!" _he offered.

"However I want, huh?" Jaden pondered as a few thoughts ran around his head. "Alright, I'll bite... on _one_ condition." he replied.

_"Of course, Jaden! What is it?" _Sheppard asked.

"I want you to tell me who came up with the idea. I want the honest truth or I'll refuse." Jaden bargained, grinning like a madman at the sweating face of the Chancellor.

_"O-Of course! It w-" _he began before his vision disappeared as a new one took his place.

_"Hello, Jay."_

"I had an inkling you'd have something to do with this, Lex." he replied. "So, what makes you think I'm teacher-material?" he asked honestly.

_"I'll be straight with you, Jay; if there's anyone out of the students who could possibly do this, it'd be you. You've proven to me that you're much more experienced than Crowler is and... well, you're a damn sight better than his ugly mug." _she smirked, winning a laugh from the brunette.

"Well, if that's the case, how could I _possibly _refuse?" he commented. "Chancellor, I'll accept the offer. I want you to accompany me to the lesson to explain everything and I want everyone there in half hour. Understood?" he requested as his thoughts rushed through his head at a hundred-miles-an-hour.

_"You got it. Thank you for helping me out, Jay; I am in your debt." _Sheppard bowed as the screen cut off.

_"Well, this should be interesting to watch..." _Yubel commented as she appeared in the room, sitting cross-legged on Jaden's bed.

"You're telling me!" he replied, rubbing his head. "Man, what am I gonna... oh..." he paused as an idea flashed into his head. "I think I know _exactly _what to do..." he grinned, putting the Cheshire Cat to utter shame.

"Do what, now?" Jenny asked as she appeared out of the bathroom, wrapped in a white towel as she dried her hair. "Who were you talking to, just now?"

"Just get dressed and make your way to the classroom in half hour, Jen. You're in for a real treat!" he beamed as he rushed past her, closing the door behind him as he quickly took a shower.

"Okay, what's going on, Yubel?" she asked as she switched the hair-dryer on and brushed her hair.

_"You'll find out..." _she mysteriously smiled, flashing her pearly whites.

* * *

Jenny was currently sitting in her usual seat, two seats down from Bastion, as she began worrying about her room-mate. He had said that he needed to pop off somewhere before he arrived, revealing nothing else to her. She had bumped into Alexis a few minutes before who was practically glowing in delight and had asked her if she knew what was going on with Jaden. Like Yubel, she grinned and simply refused to answer the question.

She was about to scream in paranoia before the class door opened as Chancellor Sheppard took measured steps into the room before standing in front of the desk out the front of the class.

"Good morning, students. Now, there have been a slight change of plans in the teaching schedule. I've discussed with Professor Crowler about how things were proceeding form him and he mentioned that he was feeling a little stressed. Crowler has been a great contribution to the Academy and I have decided to grant him a four-week vacation leave. Because of this, we have an open space for teaching staff." he explained, getting a stir out of the students as they chatted among themselves.

"After several discussions with members of staff and several nominations from students... I am pleased to announce that we have found a substitute teacher who will take the classes for the duration of a full month; up until Crowler returns. Without further ado, let me introduce to you, your new temporary teacher of Dueling Techniques..." he grinned as he motioned to the door.

The door opened up as the figure made his way into the classroom. However, the figure was completely cloaked in a black jacket, with white trims and collar, white t-shirt and jeans, followed by a pair of black combat boots. His face was covered by a brown paper bag, earning a few laughs from the students.

"Are you serious!?" Chazz yelled, rising to his feet. "Like this clown could be better than Crowler!"

"I'd be careful, Chazz... I could easily slap you with a detention if you insult me again." the voice spoke out, stunning everyone who recognized the voice. Deciding that he kept everyone in suspense long enough, he tore the paper bag away from his face, revealing his identity to the class.

_**"JADEN!?" **_Syrus, Jenny, Bastion, Mindy, Jasmine, Chazz and a good number of other students yelled in complete shock, while Alexis simply cried with laughter.

"Yo!" he grinned as he walked around to the front of the desk. "Now, I'll get the questions out of the way. Chazz..." he warned before the ravenette Obelisk could make a remark.

"How the hell are _you_ teaching us!?" Chazz yelled, stunned.

"I've heard that a video has been uploaded of myself and Miss Rhodes dueling last month outside the blue dorm to avoid expulsion; which has now been dubbed, 'The Fairy Tale of Duel Academy', and she had suggested to Chancellor Sheppard that _I _should try my hand at teaching. Being told I can run my lessons however I want was the clincher in all honesty... among _other _things." he shrugged.

"So, _Professor_," Jenny grinned. _'God, that sounds awesome!' _"How _do _you intend to run your lessons for the next month or so?" she asked, much to the interest of the students.

"That, dear Ryu-chan, is a good question." he grinned as she poked her tongue out. "Unlike Crowler, I believe that you get a better understanding for learning techniques through practical means."

"So, this is what'll happen. I have kindly asked Chancellor Sheppard, along with Professor Banner and Miss Fontaine to help me with this lesson. All those in Slifer Red will follow Professor Banner to the Gymnasium for your lesson. Miss Fontaine will take the Obelisk Blue students to the Exhibition Hall down by the docks, while Chancellor Sheppard takes the Ra Yellow Students back to the Ra Yellow dorm." he explained, getting more stirring in the class. "Professor Sartyr will help out as well but he will be focusing on providing refreshments."

"This is what will happen: you will be placed into a tournament of sorts. It is a knockout tournament, so the winner of each dorm category, along with second, third and fourth place winners, will have early access to the new booster packs... which I believe are due in today." he mused, getting a bigger reaction as chaos reigned throughout the classroom.

_**"Silence!" **_Jaden yelled, shutting everyone up in an instant. "Love doing that..." he chuckled. "Now, as fun as this may seem, there _is _a reason why we're doing this. As you keep facing your opponents, I want you to keep an eye out on your opponent's moves and cards. I want you to visualize and predict what move they'll make next, while trying to prevent your opponent doing the same with you. One of the key rules of dueling is to have fun but it's also knowing your opponent's deck better than they do." he explained, getting several nods from the students as he reached into his blazer and pulled out three booster packs.

"Now, these packs I'm holding, have been personally delivered to me from Pegasus, himself. Before anyone bothers accusing me of theft, I should tell you that Pegasus is my official sponsor in the Pro Circuit and he regularly sends me these as a bonus." he sighed as several gasps resonated.

"The winners of each category will receive one pack as a prize; each one containing brand new, unreleased cards which only just been designed. Also, I'll open the opportunity for you to trade cards you don't want for the cards I have in my possession... and I have a lot." he replied. "Seriously, I have two full briefcases of cards, thanks to Pegasus." he dead-panned. He smiled as he saw the determination fire up in everyone's eyes. "That's what I like to see; the drive to push yourself further than anyone else!" he continued as he pocketed the packs. "Any more questions?"

"Who will we be facing?" an Obelisk student asked.

"We have a list of names for everyone in each dorm and have run them in the computer and randomized the results. You will be given a number and you'll duel when the number is called. I've spoken with the other teachers and they have agreed to cancel the lessons for today so that this tournament can go ahead." he explained, getting several cheers in response.

"One last piece of information," he continued, crossing his arms as he began pacing back and forth the stage. "There is an in-balance of students in the dorms; thirty-four in Slifer Red, thirty-five in Ra Yellow; myself included, and thirty-four in Obelisk Blue. Therefore, I ask that the following students remain behind for further explanation." Jaden explained as he pulled out a sheet of paper and placed a pair of navy-framed designer glasses on his face.

"You wear glasses?" Syrus shouted, stunned.

"Yeah, I do. I have to take my contacts out every so often and today is one of those days." he smiled as he heard several female swoons. "From Slifer Red: Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington. From Ra Yellow: Bastion Misawa, Jennifer Andrews. From Obelisk Blue: Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton. You six will be accompanying myself and Zane Truesdale towards the Ra Yellow Dueling Hall, as you will be doing something a little more difficult." he explained.

"Why don't they get to take part while the rest of us do?" another Obelisk retorted.

"Because these six have the highest academic marks for their respective dorms and several members of that line-up have, either, already dueled me or have been receiving tutoring from myself. Therefore, I know that they are capable of handling this task that I'm setting out." he explained. "Please keep in mind that this is much more difficult than what you all will be undergoing but believe when I say that this will greatly benefit you and give everyone a fairer chance in winning." he finished, smiling.

"No more questions?" he asked, getting no response. "Very well. Once the tournaments are over, you're all dismissed for the day. For tomorrow's lesson, I want everyone to bring some kind of food or drink as tomorrow's lesson will just be us chilling out." he smiled as the disbelieving cries and cheers rang out throughout the classroom. "Now, mush!" he motioned, flapping his hands as everyone began filing out of the room, while the six remaining students made their way to stand in front of Jaden.

"I must admit that this was the _last _thing I expected when I woke up this morning." Bastion smiled. "I can say I'm pleasantly surprised to be taught by a fellow Ra student."

"Are you kidding!?" Jenny bounced in delight. "Being taught by a professional duelist; the _Elemental King_, no less, is a dream come true!" she beamed with delight.

"Speak for yourself!" Chazz snapped. "Like this _slacker _could be better than Crowler!"

"You wanna make a bet on that, Chazz?" Jaden offered. "I'll give you one shot against me in a duel. You can borrow any of my cards to add to your deck while I use someone else's deck to play with. If you beat me, you can keep the cards you borrowed off me. If I win, however, you'll apologize to me and I get the right to boss you around as my 'Teacher's Pet' for a week." he offered.

"Deal!" Chazz yelled quickly.

"Alright then," Jaden replied as he walked behind his desk and placed his two suitcases on the desk and punched in the codes. "Let me see your deck and we'll go from there." he explained as he pulled out several white stickers.

"What are they for, Jay?" Chumley asked.

"Just to make sure Chazz doesn't get any ideas and tries to claim my cards for his own. Now, hurry up. We don't have all day!" he chided as they began going through his deck.

* * *

Half hour had passed since the beginning of lesson as Jaden and Chazz both stood on either end of the dueling stage, preparing themselves for the duel. Jaden was watching Chazz shuffle his deck before placing it in his duel disk.

"Alright, I'm ready to go! So who's deck will you be using to face me with?" Chazz asked, toning his voice down.

"That's an easy decision. Jenny? Mind if borrow your deck for a bit?" he asked.

"No probs, Jay!" she smiled as she handed her cards over. Jaden pulled a few more cards out of his pocket before adding them to the deck before shuffling it and adding it to his duel disk.

"Cheers! Now, I want you guys to pay close attention to the duel. Watch as I take into account all the possible moves my opponent makes as I begin to understand the cards I'm using. Most people blame their decks for not winning, while they deny the fact that they're the ones that are lacking." he explained. "Zane, as much as you may already know all this, I would ask you to pay attention to this duel as well."

"I understand, Jaden." Zane smiled. Jaden nodded as he turned his focus back to Chazz.

_**"Let's Duel!"**_

* * *

**Chazz: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

* * *

"I'll kick things off!" Jaden spoke up, drawing a card. "I'll summon my Red Eyes Black Chick in defence mode. I'll place two cards face down and call turn. Your move." Jaden smiled as a small red egg appeared on the field. The shell began cracking before the top broke apart, revealing a small black dragon with red eyes as two cards appeared behind it.

(Red Eyes B. Chick: Dragon / Effect / Dark / 1* / 800 ATK / _**600 DEF**_)

"My draw!" Chazz yelled. "I'll play my Magical Mallet! I can shuffle all the cards I don't want back into my deck and draw the same amount of cards." he explained as he discarded three cards before drawing three cards after shuffling his deck. "Well, whaddya know? Another Magical Mallet!" he smirked as he shuffled two cards into his deck. "Just what I wanted to see! I'll play my Ancient Rules and summon one of Jaden's cards; Chaos Dragon of the Endless Tundra, to the field in attack mode!"

A blizzard permeated throughout the room as the ground beneath them began to tremble and shake as a fierce storm rose up, shielding everyone's eyes from view from the new imposing figure that flew onto the field. The gargantuan dragon roared ferociously as his booming voice scattered the blizzard away, revealing itself to the others. Its whole body was a glacial blue and white, complete with light-blue eyes, while his wings were large enough to span the entire stage.

(Chaos Dragon of the Endless Tundra: Dragon / Water / 10* / _**4000 ATK **_/ 4000 DEF)

"Say whaaaaaaaa!?" Jenny jaw-dropped as her sights landed on the large dragon.

"Jaden had _that _card in his possession?" Alexis asked in disbelief. "Just for that, I wanna see just what he _has _got in there!"

"Z-Zane! That's just as powerful as your Cyber End Dragon!" Syrus cried out.

"Indeed. Summoning a level ten monster on your opening go is nothing short of spectacular. Jaden may have bitten off more than he can chew." Zane commented, nodding towards his brother.

"Now, Chaos Dragon, destroy his chick!" Chazz ordered as his hand swiped towards his opponent. The large water dragon swiped at the dark dragon and destroyed it with little effort; as if it wasn't worthy of its time.

"Thanks to my Chick being sent to the graveyard, I can special summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!" Jaden countered as the baby dragon glowed before splitting into two orbs of dark energy, before they morphed into a replica of the sacrificed monster... but bigger and more badass.

(Red Eyes B. Dragon: Dragon / Dark / 7* / **_2400 ATK_ **/ 2000 DEF)

"Woah! That was a cool move!" Jenny smiled as she saw her mentor put her deck through its paces.

"Incredible..." Syrus awed.

"Totally lishous!" Chumley add his two cents.

"A level seven monster from a level one? It's like he _knows _how the deck works." Alexis smiled as Jaden continued to impress her. "Even though he's still up against _that thing_, he's covering his defences."

"Damn it! I'll play two face downs and end my turn!" Chazz growled.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Jaden asked. "Just by using a level one monster, I summoned a level seven monster at the same time. That's why I banked on you attacking my monster, allowing me to summon my bigger monsters." Jaden explained.

"I wish I had Jaden for the past three years. Who knows what I'd be like now?" Zane smirked.

"So what? I have a level ten on the field!" Chazz snorted.

"Doesn't mean a damn thing, mate." Jaden drew. "Alright, I'll play my Card Destruction. We'll discard our hands and draw the same number of cards."

"What's the point? You only had one card!" Chazz yelled, smirking at his 'teacher's stupidity.

"Not really... see, thanks to my Eclipse Wyvern being in my graveyard, I can remove a dragon-type card from play." Jaden smiled as he placed the chosen card in his jacket pocket. "Now, I'll play my newly drawn Card of Sanctity. We'll draw until we have six cards." he explained as he watched Chazz's face twist in anger.

"I understand that was a brilliant move in drawing a completely new hand for himself while discarding potentially devastating cards that Chazz may have been holding," Bastion spoke up, "But I'm still not sure what he was planning when he removed that monster from play."

"It's his effect." Jenny began explaining to her fellow Ra. "I know the combo he's going for, as he's shown it to me several times. You place the Wyvern in the grave and remove a dragon from play. He's waiting till he draws my Lightpulsar Dragon." she smiled.

"How come?" Chumley asked, hearing the conversation.

"By sending a Light and Dark dragon-type from your graveyard from play, you can special summon it from your hand, still leaving you your normal summon. However, that's when Wyvern's second effect kicks in. When it's removed from play, the card Jaden removed earlier comes back into his hand, giving him a free card." she giggled as she saw the light bulbs switch on in their heads.

"That's a totally lishous combo!" Chumley awed.

"Impressive, indeed!" Bastion nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now I'll play a spell card I managed to slip into this deck as I was shuffling it; Natural Selection! I can call out the name of a monster card, at random. If I have any copies of the card in my deck, I can add them all to the top of my deck. I'll choose... Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" he yelled out as the deck began scanning for the three cards.

"W-What!?" Chazz pointed at him, yelling. "You mean to tell me that _you've _got copies of Kaiba's dragons!?"

"Technically, no. See, it was a present I got from Jaden's mentor when we were waiting for the ferry to arrive. He took us to his grandpa's card shop and gave us some free booster packs. I just so happened to draw a Blue-Eyes from it and he decided to give me cards to complete the set." she explained, noting the confused look on Chazz's face. "If you're wondering who his mentor is... it's the 'King of Games', himself, Yugi Moto. Bastion and Syrus was with us and they can vouch for me." she added, stunning the others.

"Yeah! He helped build a deck for me after pulling out Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus added.

"Everything they've said is the genuine article. He had even introduced us to his fiancé, Téa Gardner. Turns out that she's quite the philanthropist." Bastion chuckled light-heartedly. "Jenny and Syrus asked, nay _demanded_, that we have a group photo."

"Seriously?" Alexis asked as Jenny flipped out her phone and showed her the picture of the nine of them. "Wow! That's amazing!" she bawked, somewhat jealous of them.

"Back to the duel..." Jaden interrupted, raising his voice dramatically. "Next, I'll summon a monster face down in defence position before playing my Book of Taiyou, allowing me to flip summon my Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter. Thanks to his flip effect, I can destroy one card on the field... your left face down!" Jaden chose as it revealed his Mirror Force, destroying it. "Now, I need to send the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard..." he explained as he sent his three dragons to the graveyard.

(Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter: Beast / Effect / Light / 2* / _**200 ATK**_/ 100 DEF)

"How is he so good at using her cards?" Syrus asked.

"Beats me. All I know is that he's making Chazz look like a chump!" Alexis replied, smiling inwardly at seeing Chazz get his comeuppance. "I'm curious as to why Jaden is focusing on getting all his cards in the graveyard, though." she wondered.

"Mainly because my cards focus on reviving monsters in my graveyard and even removing them from play. I'll admit, its an unusual method of play but it's damn effective, to say the least." Jenny explained, smiling as her hands crossed underneath her bust. "Then again, it's no surprise he's playing so well with my cards."

"Why's that?" the blonde asked the redhead.

"Because it's Jaden who supplied over half the cards for that deck, himself. _He _fine-tuned it for me and you can see the results for yourself." she grinned.

"No wonder..." Alexis shook her head, smiling at the redhead.

"Now, as I have Light and Dark-type dragons in my graveyard, I'll remove my Chick and my Wyvern from play to special summon my Lightpulsar Dragon!"

A small orb of stellar energy faded into view as it began drawing light matter into the orb, increasing in size, until it began morphing into a definite shape. The glow died down to reveal a white and blue-armoured dragon that had a crest in its breast plate, containing vasts amount of stellar energy. Chazz's face turn into a smirk as he raised his face down.

"All that effort for nothing... I play my other face down trap, Freezing Point! I can discard from my hand to destroy all your monsters, thanks to my Chaos Dragon!" Chazz cackled as all of Jaden's monsters were sent to the graveyard. "Not so good now, are you?" he taunted.

"What? Just because you destroyed my monsters, it doesn't mean that my turn's over, you know?" he winked, riling Chazz up. "You see, now my Lightpulsar Dragon's effect kicks in; I can special summon a level five, or higher, Dark dragon-type monster from the graveyard... I think I'll chose my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jaden smiled as he watched the monster take its place on Jaden's field.

"I'll chain my spell card, Heart of the Dragon King; I'll have to pay a small fee but I'm cool with that. Now, if a dragon-type monster was sent to the graveyard this turn, I can special summon them back onto the field. Guess what that means?" he asked as the stellar dragon returned to the field, along with three bursts of white energy.

* * *

**Jaden: (4000 - 1000) = 3000**

* * *

"N-No way!" Chazz yelled as everything clicked. "All that for nothing!?" Chazz fumed as he began stamping his foot, leaving the watchers to sweat-drop.

(Red Eyes B. Dragon: Dragon / Dark / 7* / **_2400 ATK_ **/ 2000 DEF)

(Lightpulsar Dragon: Dragon / Light / 6* / _**2500 ATK**_/ 1500 DEF)

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Dragon / Light / 8* / _**3000 ATK**_/ 2500 DEF) x 3

"Now that everything's been cleared up, I can finally explain my Wyvern's effect. Now that it's removed from play; I can add the card I removed a while back, to my hand." the brunette explained as he took the card out of his jacket pocket.

"First, the Elemental King... now _possibly_ the Dragon King? I haven't seen anyone use dragon-types like this since Kaiba, himself." Zane commented as he watched Chazz get schooled. "You can really tell that he's just like his mentor." he smiled.

"Y-Yeah..." Syrus replied, happy just to talk with his brother.

"Like Jaden said, Syrus; watch how he anticipates his opponents moves while using your deck to its fullest potential. Maybe you'll learn the difference between using a card and playing a card." he hinted, watching his younger sibling's eyes widen as he turned his attention back to the field.

"Have you finished, already!?" Chazz yelled.

"Nah, not really." Jaden shrugged, laughing at the response he got. "Now I'll activate my face down trap, Dragon's Rebirth. I remove a dragon-type from the field from play and I can special summon another dragon-type in its place. I tribute my Red Eyes Black Dragon to evolve him into my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

The black dragon roared while changing into another form of Red Eyes; unlike its predecessor, metallic secretion poured through his skin before setting around his frame in an armour. His wings took a metallic view as red veins began forming on his body.

(Red Eyes D. M. Dragon: Dragon / Effect / Dark / 10* / _**2800 ATK **_/2400 DEF)

"Not again!?" Chazz yelled in disbelief as Jaden turned to Jenny.

"Now, I'm gonna jump the gun a little bit and pull out a Exceed summoning!" he grinned as he watched her face light up in pure joy. "For those who don't know about Exceed Monsters, it's basically stacking monsters on the field to summon an XYZ monster in its place. Watch and I'll show you what I mean." he explained to the others as their faces were blank. "I'll stack my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to exceed summon my Thunder Break Dragon!" Jaden yelled, lifting his hand to the sky.

The three dragons roared as they all flew up into the sky, disappearing into the holographic clouds above them, as another dragon-figure flew past them and took their stead. Once it landed, it flapped its wings as everyone got a good look at the new monster. Surprisingly, it was a human-form monster which had a grand red and gold armour covering a majority of his body and fully engulfing his wings. In his right hand was a large sword made of pure energy that hummed in anticipation.

(Thunder Break Dragon: Dragon / XYZ / Effect / Light / Rank Eight / _**3200 ATK **_/ 2600 DEF : Three, Level Eight, Light Dragon-type Monsters.)

"Kick his ass, Jay!" Jenny whooped as she watched her mentor take control of the game

"You got it, Ryu-chan!" he responded in kind. "Now, I promise you this won't take _too_ long... maybe." he motioned to Chazz, who was literally pulling his hair out at the roots.

_**"JUST GO ALREADY, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" **_he snarled as his dragon decided to take a small nap, waiting for proceedings to move forward. "It doesn't matter what you do as you have no monsters strong enough to take out my Chaos Dragon!"

"Oh?" Jaden asked. "You sure about that? My Thunder Break Dragon's effect activates. If there are three or xyz material monsters attached to this monster; my three Blue-Eyes', then this card gains four hundred attack points for each card attached to this one... making his attack higher than yours!" Jaden smiled as a white aura surrounded his dragon; everyone watching as his points rose.

(Thunder Break Dragon: Atk; _**3200 + 1200 = 4400**_)

"No way!" Chazz screamed. "I was suppose to win!"

"No, Chazz... you were supposed to learn." Jaden chided, his face turning serious. "Rule one of dueling: have fun while you play. Rule two: anticipate your opponent's actions and counter. Rule three: **never **underestimate your opponent... which is exactly what you've done. Now, Thunder Break Dragon, destroy his Chaos Dragon!" he ordered as the sword pierced the large dragon, destroying it to pieces.

* * *

**Chazz: (4000 - 400) = 3600**

* * *

"It's over! Lightpulsar Dragon, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack Chazz directly and **finish this!**" he yelled as the two dragons flew up in tandem, swirling around one another as they both began their descent. Glowing in their respective attributes, the two dragons collided with Chazz as they brought the duel to an end.

* * *

**Chazz: (3600 - 2500 - 2800) = 0**

* * *

"Class dismissed." he finished as the holograms disappeared, receiving a round of applause from the others as they all made their way over to a disheveled Chazz. "Now do you believe I can do a better job than Crowler can?" he asked.

"..." Chazz paused as he began thinking between the pros and cons of the situation. Crowler was head of dorm and he has a PhD in Dueling. He has more experience in teaching and... that's it. Jaden, however? He's a pro circuit duelist and has been since he was thirteen. He's the apprentice to the King of Games and has only ever suffered one official defeat; to the man, himself. He's a Ra Yellow... but overall, he has a better grasping in dueling from his career and is generally well-liked by the students; namely the female Obelisks.

"Well?" Jaden prompted.

"Alright." Chazz replied, defeated. "Thinking about things; you're the better choice than Crowler is, even _if _you're a temp. I'm... sorry." he apologized, startling a few people.

Chazz? Apologize? Damn!

"It's fine. Now, did any of you notice the way I played in comparison to how Chazz played?" he asked, helping the Obelisk up as he switched into teacher mode.

"Y-You knew when to play the cards, not just use them!" Syrus yelled, smiling as he finally understood what his brother meant. Jaden glanced over to Zane and saw him smiling at his younger sibling. Zane locked eyes with the brunette and nodded in acknowledgement, receiving one in kind.

"That's correct." he smiled, ruffling the cyanette's hair. "Anything else?"

"Chazz simply summoned his biggest monster and tried to take you on with brute force." Alexis began. "Yet, you knew how your cards worked and you knew the different combinations you could make with the cards; making you virtually impossible to beat. Even though you used sixteen cards in the matter of two of your turns, you were able to completely overpower his dragon and leave the field clear for you to attack him directly after triggering your opponent's defences with the cards you knew you could retrieve from the graveyard, right away." she explained, smiling as she did.

"An excellent explanation, Miss Rhodes." he grinned at the blonde. "That's precisely the point I wanted to make: there's no room for hesitation in Duel Monsters; it's a game that's meant to make you think on your feet and think several steps ahead of your opponent while manipulating them to your liking so that you can land the last strike. Of course, people will say that it's a lucky draw but the truth is that... it's all about the 'Heart of the Cards'." he smiled as he turned nostalgic from having his mentor explain to him the exact same thing.

"The more you duel, the better the bonds you make with your deck and the better you begin to understand it. In doing so, you're more than able to look past the obvious combos and pull of something so spectacular that your opponents will end up baffled and defeated. _This_ is what I want to teach you guys and I'll make sure that I'll be drilling this into your heads until it becomes second nature to you guys." he finished, watching their faces brighten up remarkably.

_**"Yessir!" **_Alexis, Syrus, Jenny, Chumley and Bastion responded, determined.

"Now, Chazz? I want you to run and grab us food to eat. I skipped breakfast this morning." he explained as his stomach rumbled.

"Whatever." he retorted as he walked off.

"Oh, Chazz?" he called.

"What?" he snapped.

"The cards I lent you? You can keep 'em." Jaden grinned as Chazz's eyes widened in shock.

"R-Really?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. Now, mush!" he grinned as Chazz nodded before sprinting off; much happier than he was.

"You sure about that, Jay?" Alexis spoke up, cautioning him.

"Yeah, I have copies of them." he dismissively waved. "Now, you guys are officially free to go. Of course, you can stick around for food." he offered.

"I'm staying!" Jenny replied immediately. "Deck, Jay?" she asked. Jaden nodded as he pulled out the deck and handed it over to her, added cards included. "I'm curious..." she continued, pocketing her deck. "What's the _real _reason for teaching us? I mean, you obviously chose us for a reason." she deduced, earning the attention of the other students. Jaden sighed as he took off his glasses before running a hand through his hair.

"Too damn perceptive." he replied, getting a small giggle from said girl. "Alright, at least wait until Chazz comes back before I tell you guys. It'll save me from having to repeat myself." he explained, getting several nods from the students as they all sat down, chatting among themselves.

* * *

It has been a surreal four weeks for everyone at Duel Academy as November was nearing the doors of the school. With the absence of Crowler in the school, shouting and moaning about the Ra Yellow and Slifer Red students, the atmosphere was much lighter than usual...

Probably because of their temporary substitute teacher in Dueling Techniques, Jaden Yuki.

Speaking of said teacher, the rest of the students were chatting among themselves as they waited for their lecturer to make his appearance. Unlike Crowler, Jaden told them that they could sit wherever they wanted and with whoever they wanted, much to their delight as the three dorms intermingled with one another. Chancellor Sheppard often stepped in and observed, pleased with the interactions between the three dorms.

"Alright, guys!" Jaden called out, wearing his usual black and white uniform. "Settle down as I have an important announcement to make to you guys." he spoke up, hushing the students as they paid full attention.

"Now, as mentioned four weeks ago, I was only acting as a substitute teacher for you guys and it's time for me to step down and be the student I was meant to be." he grinned, earning a few chuckles. "As of tomorrow, Dr. Vellian Crowler will resume his duties as lecturer and things will return to normal. Now, we've had a crazy month, right?" he asked, getting a chorus of 'yeah's' in response.

"Well, I hope that you've all taken to heart everything I've taught you these past four weeks and show Crowler _just _how much you've improved your games by. For the record, I never thought I'd enjoy teaching this much but I want to say thank you for giving me the opportunity to get to know you all better and I'm honestly proud of each, and every one, of you. Thank you." he warmly smiled, bowing in respect. In an instant, there was an uproar of applause, cheers and whistles as they applauded him on a job well done.

"I've had a word with several members of staff about an idea I've had. They were all for my idea so we'll be hosting a 'Fancy-Dress Duel Monsters Tournament' that'll take place in a week's time!" he smiled as everyone pumped up. "So, get yourself fitted out as your favourite duel monster and take part in the tournament. The winner will receive a once-in-a-lifetime prize: an _exact _replica on my very own deck!"

The student began getting hyped up as the information processed in their heads, making Jaden and a few others laugh at their child-like excitement. "Second place will receive a premium pack of booster cards which was generously donated to us by Pegasus Crawford and Yugi Moto, themselves. The only rule? If you wanna take part, you gotta dress up! Keep an eye out for the fliers that'll be placed throughout the Academy for more details." he paused as he sighed. "Now, seeing as I've got nothing else to announce... for the final time; class is dismissed!" Jaden grinned as he fist-pumped, getting another round of applause from the students before they all left.

* * *

While everyone else were out celebrating and socializing, Jaden had decided to head back to his dorm room and have some time with his duel spirits. Jaden was currently lying down on his mattress as he smoothed his Wroughtweiler's fur, who laid beside him.

Avi, Nick, Marc, Jack, Jason, Dwayne and Wolf were all sitting on the floor as the guys all continued to play a lad's game of poker. Several laughs were heard as the guys mucked around, enjoying themselves as they rarely get the chance to catch up with each other. Trix, Kiyomi, Ayumi and Stephanie were all talking to themselves about this and that, enjoying their girly get together.

Jaden smiled sadly as he heard the interactions going on in his room as he began reflecting on his past. It was thanks to these guys that he was here, now, living his life as carefree as he is. Sure, the numbers grew as time passed by but he was grateful for them. They were the only family he truly could depend on and it made him incredibly happy.

Of course, he couldn't forget about Yubel and everything she's done for him as well. Being blunted with the news that he held the spirit of the King of Gentle Darkness is no easy thing to swallow but she took the time and effort to train him the best she could in controlling his powers. He still has a ways to go but he was incredibly happy of all the friends, spirit and non, he had made: his heroes, Yubel, Haou, Yugi, Téa, Joey, Mai, Pegasus, Kaiba, Mokuba, Sheppard, Bastion, Syrus, Zane, Chazz, Alexis, Jenny... he was grateful to them all for keeping him out of his reclusive tendencies.

_"Jaden, sweety? Are you alright?" _Ayumi asked, snapping him out of his thoughts as he saw his spirits turn to him. Even his Wroughtweiler whimpered for his master. _"You're crying." _

"I-I am?" he asked, placing a finger on the corner of his eyes to find a small drop of moisture on the end of his finger. As if on cue, Ayumi pulled him into her chest and gently rocked him as the dam, holding his emotions back, broke. He soon began sobbing in her arms as she whispered sweet words of comfort to him, trying to calm him down.

_"Damn, man," _Dwayne spoke up, shaking his head. _"I gotta give it to my man, Jay, for holding up so well, despite everything he's got ahead of him, ya dig?"_

_"You said it." _Avi replied, taking a swig of his drink.

_"Ya know, I'm glad we've been there for him. Seeing him become as awesome as he is? I think that's payment enough." _Nick smiled warmly.

_"I'll second that." _Stephanie spoke up as she and the other girls made their way towards the group. _"He's a strong kid with a lot of heart. He's a real inspiration, you know?"_

_"Hear, hear!" _the others replied as they dedicated a toast to the big 'J-Man'.

_"Jaden, my dear... don't hold back. Let me be your support for now." _Ayumi soothed as his sobs gradually softened to whimpers before he calmed down completely. She gently lifted his head to find that he had fallen asleep from the crying as she gently kissed the top of his head. It was then that Jenny opened the door and stepped in, sensing the mood.

"Hey guys. Is everything alright?" she asked as she took off her jacket and shoes. Most people would be freaked out by the number of people in the room but she had gotten to know Jaden's duel spirits much better over the past few months, as well as getting acquainted with her own dragons.

_"Jaden just needed to release his pent-up emotions. He literally cried himself to sleep, Jen." _Ayumi explained as Jenny's face softened.

"Poor Jay..." she whispered, concerned for her room mate.

_"As much as I'd like to stay and help, I have the night-shift, tonight, so I have to go get ready. Do you think you can stay with him, just for tonight, my dear?" _she asked as the other spirits nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing. You can leave him with me for tonight; I'll make sure he's alright." she offered, winning warm smiles from his heroes (and a lick on the cheek from his Wroughtweiler) before they all vanished; leaving herself, Jaden and Yubel. "Will he be alright?" she asked.

_"He'll have his moments of weakness where he'll reflect on his past and everything he's gone through. You know the childhood he's had isn't exactly normal and it gets to him from time to time. All he needs is someone to be there for him and comfort him.__"_ she explained. _"Even though he's much more comfortable with us, we'd prefer it if you'd be the one to do so for tonight. Believe it or not, you already hold a dear spot in his heart." _she warmly smiled as the redhead's face blushed slightly.

"B-But... he can't _possi_-"

_"You'd be surprised. You're not the only one, I should mention. He also has begun harboring feelings for Alexis, as well. I'll leave you with this parting advice;" _Yubel started as her form faded. _"Polygamy is unheard of but it's still acceptable."_

Jenny simply stood there as those thoughts processed through her head before she turned her gaze towards the teenage Yuki, who was stirring slightly before he turned to his side and continued to sleep. She softly smiled as she knocked off the light and made her way to her bed, only to stop mid-tracks. She turned her head towards him before she made her way over to his sleeping body and knelt down in front of him. She lifted the sheet up and grabbed his hand, slipping in front of him. She placed the arm over her waist as she gazes up at his face, noticing the warm smile he had. She softly giggled as she kissed his forehead before snuggling closer into him and falling asleep.

* * *

OC List:

Chaos Dragon of the Endless Tundra

(Dragon / Water / 10* / _**4000 ATK **_/ 4000 DEF)

Natural Selection (Spell)

When you activate this card, declare one monster name. If present, all copies of the selected monster is placed at the top of your deck.

Heart of the Dragon King (Spell)

By paying a thousand life points, all Dragon-type monsters that was destroyed this turn are special summoned to the field. If there is not enough monster zones, you can choose.


	5. Messing with the Shadows

**_I'm back with another update for you all! I'm glad to have the review's I've been getting but I still haven't heard anything about the duels. Please lemme know if they're too one-sided or too quick!_**

**_Also, I should point the intended list of female love-interests for Jaden; Alexis, Jenny, Trix, Kiyomi, Ayumi, Stephanie and Yubel (Yubel being way later on in the story.) I will not be including Jasmine or Mindy in this harem because I have already got several people in store for them._**

**_Massive shout-out to 'Master Warrior' for responding to my request and has gracefully bestowed me with an original series of cards! There will be another OC in the second series that'll arrive with Jesse and the gang who will be the holder of these cards._**

**_One last note; the next few chapters will be focused on the Fancy-Dress Tournament and will be several chapters long. Reason being is that I want to show-off the other character's dueling skills and their decks, giving you readers a better understanding of the cards I've chosen. There is a poll up for the first of the line-ups and it'll be Syrus going against someone to proceed into the quarter-finals! Choose who you'd like to see him face off against and with which deck!_**

**_Without further ado... off ya go! :)_**

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking! / Haou Speaking."**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF) / Haou Shouting!"**_

* * *

**Chapter Five - Messing with the Shadows**

A lone figure was standing at the edge of the pier as he continued to watch the waves collide with one another, not caring that the rain was falling down on his frame. He was busy thinking about the things he had heard a few days ago from having overheard the conversation Jaden had with Jenny and the shocking revelation of his dark past. He couldn't begin to imagine how he must've felt... even more so if it happened to Syrus, instead. Having keeping himself to his thoughts, he didn't process that the rain was no longer falling upon him as an umbrella shielded him from the rain.

"Not like you to be this quiet, Zane. Penny for your thoughts?" Alexis asked as she continued to hold the umbrella for the two of them as they both turned their attention to the story night and the raging waters.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up, tonight." he replied. "For that, I may just ask the same of you but I think I already know what's on your mind." he smiled.

"Oh really?" she smirked. "Tell me what it could possibly be, _O __Wise One!_"

"I don't fancy it." he smiled, chuckling to himself as he saw her face-vault before jumping back to her feet just as quickly.

"Atty rubbed off on you." she pouted.

"Probably." he smiled before he returned to his passive face. "Any news on him?"

"No, not yet." she sighed.

"You'll find him in time, Alexis. Don't give up hope yet." Zane consoled her as he patted her shoulder. She smiled at the older Truesdale as he made his way back to the dorm, leaving her on her own. "Also, tell him how you feel. Men aren't the mind-readers you make us out to be." he commented as he walked away. She groaned as she slid down the wall of the lighthouse and curled herself up in her large jacket, holding the umbrella handle from withing her coat. Her knees were tucked up to her chest and her hood was up to preserve warmth as she continued to watch the night time shore.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Ra dorm, Bastion had decided to join Jaden and Jenny as they were waltzing around the kitchen cooking food for the three of them. Sartyr had come in at one point; he was going to scold them for using the equipment but once he had a taste of the food they were cooking, he asked for the recipe before allowing them to continue.

Muttering something about 'students who understand the importance of high-quality food', or something.

While the two of them were busy cooking up a storm for the three of them to eat, Bastion had decided to play a little game with the two. They would draw cards and whatever level the card was would be the scare level of the story they would tell the others. Of course, Bastion picked the cards on their behalf and told them the level of the monster as they continued. Bastion just pulled out a Baby Dragon, so the story he told was more comedy than horror.

"Okay, Jaden..." Bastion spoke up. "Elemental Hero Supernova; nine stars."

"A nine-star, huh?" he mused as he stirred the contents of the pot in front of him. He stuck his pink finger into the mixture and taste it; deciding that it needed a small bit of sugar. "Well, I have a good one for you..." he mysteriously smiled.

* * *

_There was a war. The battlefield was strewn with lifeless bodies as they littered the once-green grass with a sea of blood, sweat and tears. Pieces of body parts were thrown around like parts of a broken puppet. The town was in flames and everyone who had lived a peaceful life had either ran away or perished in the burning flames that blanketed the town; men, women, children and even babies were killed because of one man's greed for power._

_There were only two people left on that battlefield; one was cloaked in a midnight blue armour, laced with golden outlines, and a red cape which flowed elegantly behind him as the breeze hit his face. In the middle of the chest plate was a pulsing purple gem, humming with energy. On the other side of the field was another person but he was dressed in a pure white armour that had a blue cloak fluttering behind him, jaggedly._

_They stood off against each other as the warrior in blue tried his best to convince the warrior in white to stop his tirade and his quest for power but he wouldn't listen to his claims; blinded by his own greed. He rebuked him by calling him the embodiment of evil and he made no effort to prove him wrong. The warrior in blue had made many mistakes in his lifetime and he accepted his failings and his mistakes, making him stronger in will._

_However, the warrior in white had performed one last stunt which went against the natural order that was put in place as he resurrected the fallen bodies that littered the town and the battlefield..._

_The warrior in blue cursed the white warrior as he continued to deal with every last soul that was brought back; granting them peace in the afterlife for his sins and the sins of the man he was fighting against. Four days had passed when the last soul returned to the afterlife..._

_The warrior in blue was badly damaged and had suffered many wounds to his body; enough to slowly kill him as his blood flowed out of the cracks in his armour. The warrior in white moved as he wanted to end the battle and destroy his opponent, who was the only obstacle in his way, but the warrior in blue knew that he would die in that battle. He decided to provoke an ancient spell that he had learned off when he was younger, which made the ground beneath them tremble. The warrior in white lost his footing for a split second; enough for him to take the initiative._

_The two of them were surrounded by a barrier of swirling purple and white as the two fought inside the giant sphere of energy as it slowly drained their life energy. You see, the spell could only be broken by the person who had cast the spell and they couldn't break through it by any other way. The spell, however, costs the life of the person who cast it. Knowing his demise, the warrior in white tried his best to keep him alive but the warrior in blue pushed his sword through his chest before he fell forwards and landed on the ground, close to death. The warrior in white shook him, keeping him alive for what little time he had left but he noticed the smirk on the dying warrior's face..._

* * *

_"As long as there is Light; there will always be the Darkness that follows. You will never win..."_ Jaden finished with a nod. "Food's ready." he smiled.

"Damn, Jay... that was kinda disappointing!" Jenny pouted as she puffed her cheeks up.

"That it may be but do you know the name of the warrior that was dressed in the dark armour?" Jaden asked.

"No. What was it?"

"Haou." Jaden grinned as he saw the realization on their faces. "That was his final battle against the Light of Destruction. Yubel had found the two bodies that they left as she wept bitterly over the death of her master. The three Sacred Beasts roared out in pain for the loss of their master as she burned his body in an everlasting flame. The body of the Light warrior was thrown into an endless abyss, sparing it no second thought. Once everything had passed, the four of them waited patiently as they awaited the anticipated return of their King." he finished as he placed three plates on the table.

"What an interesting story, Jaden."

"Huh? Professor Banner? What're you doing in the Ra dorm?" he smiled as he carried the pot over to the table as Jenny followed behind him with two trays of roasted chicken breasts.

"Oh, I had a favor to ask of Professor Sartyr." he smiled. "So, what were you three up to?" he asked, noticing the deck of cards on the table beside Bastion.

"We're pulling cards. The higher the level, the scarier the story is. Jaden's story was a level nine." Jenny explained as she untied the apron and took it off. "Would you like to have a go?" she asked, much to the agreement of the two Ra students. Banner nodded as he flipped over a card, revealing Jaden's Cosmic Champion.

"Damn! Twelve stars..." Jaden whistled. "Do your best, Professor!" he grinned.

"Hmmmm... I think I had a good story in mind. Tell me; have any of you heard of the Abandoned Dorm that's somewhere on this island?" he asked. Jaden made no outward notion but he was very much interested as he heard about it from Zane. "It was a dorm dedicated to the studies of the Millennium Items; reserved for only the brightest and best student that stayed in the Academy. There were two individuals that resided there that had the most potential of them all: Atticus Rhodes and Kamina Tsukuyomi." he explained as Jaden's eyes widened to the point of his eyes falling out.

"Hey, isn't Atticus related to Alexis?" Jenny asked as she rolled the name around in her head.

"He's her brother..." Jaden whispered, earning the attention of the three members. "While Kamina's my blood brother." he revealed, shocking the three of them.

"I don't understand. You know Kamina, Jaden?" Banner asked, stunned by the news.

"Yeah, I knew him. Everyone knew him as Kamina but his closest friends called him by his nickname, 'Katsu'. He was my brother figure when I grew up in the orphanage. We were inseparable and we always got into trouble together." he sadly smiled. "He got the nickname from his love of things blowing up. I remember when the two of us were watching the firework display on the coast of Domino City as he kept shouting that just before the rockets exploded. I gave him the nickname and we both began scrapping it out!" he chuckled warmly.

"The last I heard from him was that he got accepted into a dueling academy and that he was one of the best students that they had. However, even _I _know that if you're studying the Millennium Items..." he trailed off as his voice got colder as his eyes turned amber. "You're dabbling with the Shadow Games. That is something that _shouldn't _have happened; especially if you knew the risks of doing so." he warned.

"I-I never knew..." Banner replied. "I'm sorry to hear that you've lost someone important to you, Jaden." Banner apologized, bowing. "However, I believe that they can still be saved. Well, goodnight!" he smiled as he picked up a piece of chicken and headed out.

"I'm going to find the dorm tomorrow." Jaden spoke up, finality in his voice. "I want to know what happened and see if I can do anything about it."

"I'm going too." Jenny spoke up as Jaden shook his head.

"I can't allow you to come with me, this time. I'm not going to risk putting you in danger if the Shadows decide to use you against me." Jaden rebuked, earning a startled look from the redhead. "I'm not letting that happen." Jaden fiercely argued.

Bastion was nodding at his reasoning while the redhead looked down at herself. She couldn't go against him as he had made excellent points; she would be a liability in things and he was adamant about keeping her safe. If the roles were reversed, wouldn't she do the same as he did?

"Okay, Jay. I won't interfere." she nodded slowly as Jaden's face revealed a smile.

"Thank you." he replied. "Now, I'm starving!" he grinned as the three of them helped themselves to the food they cooked up.

Outside of the dorm, waiting patiently in the bushes was an eavesdropper that just happened to listen in on the conversation between the four of them. He chuckled to himself as he rubbed his hands together. _'This is perfect! So Jaden wants to do a little late-night snooping around the Abandoned Dorm, eh? I'll give him a taste of the Shadow Games and I'll get his little redhead as well!'__  
_

* * *

In a dark alleyway, in the middle of Domino City, were two figures dueling one another. One of the two figures was rather plain looking; unkempt brown hair, green jumper, beige trousers and a pair of shoes. The other figure was _far_ from plain as he wore a jet black trench-coat that hid his entire frame from prying eyes. He had an undertaker's hat that blended in with the all-black theme, turning the person's attention to his masked face. It was a plain grey mask with a Millennium Eye tilted on its side, resting above the bridge of his nose.

"Now it's time to send you to the Shadows!" he yelled as he withdrew a prism from his pocket and revealed it to the man.

"N-no! Have mercy!" the man begged on his knees.

"Mercy?" he asked, tasting the word. "I do not know of what you speak..." he finished as the pyramid shone a light, causing the man to fall face first on the concrete floor as his cards scattered over the pavement. Suddenly, a ringing tone came from his pocket as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Duel Academy? Tomorrow night? I'll be there."

* * *

The following morning, Jaden blinked his eyes opened as he stretched out on his mattress. He released a yawn when he turned his attention to the clock on the stand next to Jenny's bed. "Wow! I'm up early!" he gasped as he got up and began gathering some stuff together for a shower. He closed the door behind him and locked it before moving over towards the shower.

_"Yo, J-Man!"_

"Morning, Dwayne." he nodded. "What's up?"

_"Something's fishy going on and it started last night with that Banner-dude." _he explained as he leaned on the cabinet near the shower. _"I mean; there's plenty of stories to tell you about supernatural stuff but talking about an Abandoned Dorm that deals with the Shadows itself? I'm getting real bad vibes, man..."_

"You're not the only one. I've been up for most of the night, thinking about the same thing." Jaden confessed as he washed himself. "What do the others think about it?" he asked.

_"I agree with Dwayne. I'd advise you to be cautious, Jaden." _Trix commented as she appeared in the bathroom as well, choosing to stay on the opposite side of the room so she could give Jaden his privacy. _"Danny's going on a mad one because he's getting a bad feel for the whole thing."_

"Crap! Danny's normally the one for this kind of stuff, hence why he's Necroshade..." Jaden cursed, taking a pause from washing himself.

_"If you're still worried about it, I can accompany you if things do take a bad turn." _Yubel spoke up as she hovered in mid-air; wings slowly flapping to keep her airborne. _"It seems to be the only alternative you have available to you, Jaden."_

"Alright," he sighed, "I'll have Yubel come with me to make sure there's no funny business going on, okay?" he asked his two heroes as they nodded. "Good. Mind if I get out?" he asked politely, getting a smirk from Trix as she teased him by grabbing the towel from the stand.

* * *

"So you're the Shadow Duelist I've heard about?" Crowler asked as the masked figure stepped off the small rowboat that had carried him there from the mainland. "I hope you're as good as you say you are." he snarled.

"I don't know what they call me through their screams and yells... but I'd prefer the name; Titan." he explained as he took measured steps towards the Obelisk Head, making him more nervous as he approached. "What's the job you have for me?" he asked.

"I want you to head to the location I'll map out for you and I want you to make one of the students here scared to the point of leaving Duel Academy for good!" Crowler snickered as he revealed a photo of Jaden for Titan to examine. "His name is Jaden Yuki and I believe that this would be the tipping point that sends him over the edge."

"Jaden Yuki, the _Elemental King_?" Titan asked as his eyes widened behind the mask as the name rang several bells in his head. He had heard about the young prodigy that took to the Pro scene at the age of fourteen and he knew about the kind of deck he uses; the Elemental Heroes. He was the representative for Pegasus, himself; meaning that if he could pull this off... he'd have bested one of the most prestigious duelists since the King of Games! "Consider it done. Also, as a small token of gesture, I will do this free of charge for you." he smiled grimly as he vanished into the fog.

"Wow, he _is _good! Oh well, leave that slacker to him while I enjoy the rest of my day off." Crowler dusted his hands as he walked off back to his office. "Now... how do I get that redhead of his to spend some time away from him?" he asked himself, missing the figure behind him.

_"So Crowler has got something planned for Jaden and it'll involve Jenny and Alexis being the bait for the trap... I have to warn them before they fall for his trick."_

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Bastion and Jenny decided to call it a night and head to bed. She had insisted once more that she should go with him but he had made sure she stayed in her room by promising her that she would be taken on a picnic tomorrow, just the two of them. He even went as far as to promise to serenade her after the picnic finished. She softly nodded before going to sleep as Jaden ran his thumb over her cheek; just before he got up and headed towards his destination.

On his way there, he had managed to find a bunch of flowers from Crowler's garden. He had placed an envelope with a note inside in the place of the blue rose he had taken, promising the teacher that he'd pay him back. He had wondered the forest for a good forty-five minutes when he could hear a small voice talking, not that far away. Curious as to who it was, he followed the voice... only to find the place he was looking for.

Alexis was there, not knowing he was behind her. He decided to stay put and respect her wishes to talk with her brother, listening to what she said.

"Atty, I can't believe I'm gonna say this but," she sighed. "I need a little guidance about someone I've met. He's a really cool guy, a great duelist, charming, funny and a bit of a goof at times," she giggled, "but... every time I look at him, there's something inside me which just wants to burst out! It's frustrating because I don't act this way and it's annoying when I need to... _relieve _myself. You're the 'so-called' Love Doctor, so what's your diagnosis?" she paused, like she was expecting an answer. Jaden smiled as he knew she was talking about him, sending chills up his spine.

"There's a snag, though... there's another girl who likes him and it feels like I've missed out on my chance with him and..." she trailed off, clutching her chest. "It hurts, Atty. Seeing the two of them together is so sweet but I'm jealous of her having such a great person who loves her, despite everything he's been through. I don't care if I have to share him with her..." she professed, stunning the brunette. "I want to be with him and fall completely in love with him. I want to show him that love is an amazing thing and not something to be scared off... but I don't know what to say to him that could match up what Jenny's told him, already." she sighed defeated, lowering her head.

"Saying what's on your mind usually helps."

She broke her gaze from the dorm as she turned to the new voice that spoke up; a voice she had no trouble recognizing as she saw the brunette walk down the path, towards her. Her face began to turn crimson as she realized that he had heard her talking about him. "W-W-What are you doing here!?" she squeaked, earning a chuckle from the brunette.

"I'm coming to pay my respects." he replied, pulling the blue rose out of his pocket and placing it on the ground next to her red rose. "I heard from Professor Banner about this place and the missing students linked to it." he explained. "I also found out that your brother was one of the missing people and I'm sorry for your loss." he nodded, gazing at the dorm.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here. No-one bothers with this place, let alone pay respects." she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Did you ever know a person by them name of Kamina Tsukuyomi?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I knew Katsu, he was a good friend of my brother and Atty wouldn't shut up about him; saying how much of a goof he was and how much he loved explosions. Katsu said he got the nickname from a boy he grew up with in the... orphanage..." she trailed off as she began putting the pieces together. She snapped her head towards him, letting her long hair flow behind her. "You were that person!"

"Yep. I still remember the fight we had when I first gave him that nickname; we had no dessert for a week as our punishment." he chuckled, getting a giggle from the Obelisk blonde. "He was the only person I could resemble as family and we eventually made a pact and became blood brothers. We kept in touch with each other a few years ago when he came to one of my tournament duels and we caught up. He told me that he got accepted here and that he was enjoying his time with 'a nutball crazier than me' who was called Atticus... Atty he called him." he explained as she giggled even more at the reference, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

"After a few years, the contact stopped and I wondered what happened to him. I only found out earlier about him being one of the students who went missing and I came here to pay my respects to him and apologize for why it's taken me so long to find out." he sighed as he turned towards her. "You were talking with Atty, huh?"

She softly nodded as a pink tint returned to her face as she remembered the conversation. "H-How much did you hear?" she asked, shyly.

"I heard enough to get your feelings across to me." he smiled. "Despite what you think, me and Jenny _aren't _really anything to each other for the moment. We've shared one kiss and we hug a lot... that's pretty much it." he admitted. "Even sharing the same room with her doesn't mean that we try and get any closer than now because I'm not quite ready for that step..." he sighed.

"You've never had a girlfriend?" Alexis asked.

"No but it isn't because of that..." he shook his head. He heard his bodyguard telling him that it's his choice, so Jaden nodded and prepared to tell Alexis the story. "Have you heard anything from Bastion and Jenny about my past?" he asked.

"Huh?" she replied. "W-Well, you've told me you were an orphan and you got kicked out a few years later. That's all I know, really."

"So you weren't told about the two years I was comatose, then..." he commented, earning a startled gasp from the blonde.

"Y-You were in a coma!? What happened!?" she yelled. Jaden took a deep breath and exhaled as he mentally gathered himself for what he would say next.

"Back when I was ten years old, I was kicked out of the orphanage by a corrupt bastard who caught on about my family's wealth. He never got the money so he threw me out, not caring what happened to me. For a few months, I was living on the streets in the alleyways with hardly any roof over my head or clothes on my back." he recalled, sensing Alexis' full attention on him as she was having difficulty processing everything.

"There was a crowd that had gone drinking one night and ended up stumbling across the alleyway I was sleeping in. They stumbled across me and they decided to kill me out of their 'mercy'. Having heard this, I panicked but one of them had managed to grab hold of me. He had grabbed me and laid me on top of one of the wooden crates that was there and the guy raped me." he finished.

"T-They... r-raped you?" Alexis whispered as her mind shut down of all her senses apart from utter horror. _'Oh my god... I-I can't... I just can't... how did you cope!?' _she thought; respect for him increasing tenfold._  
_

"Yeah. I passed out from the shock before they finished with my body and began beating me to death. Someone saved me that night while a duel spirit of mine had put me in a comatose state to make sure that I survived that night. By all medical means, I should have died three times over, that night but I simply went comatose."

"Who saved you?" she asked as she moved closer to him. She took his hand in hers as a means of comfort for him. He noticed this and warmly smiled a charming smile at her.

"My mentor, Yugi. He had used his powers to crush their minds before rushing me to the hospital. I was the biggest headline at the time and, both, Pegasus and Kaiba found out about this and instantly moved into action. During those two years, I found out about the Supreme King being inside me and I talked with him. Once I recovered, two years later, I woke up to the three of them and I immediately hid myself and started screaming. I was placed in rehab for eighteen months and went through three mental relapses, two breakdowns, diagnosed with PTSD and been labelled an emotional introvert." he continued as she listened to his tale.

"I finally met the three of them. Yugi told me that he had taken legal custody of me, along with his fiancé, Téa. Kaiba was the one who funded all my medical costs for the entire two years I was out while Pegasus gave me two brand new decks to use." he explained as he pulled out a metal case inside his jacket. "This is a deck I rarely use because it has a lot of sentimental value to me and I'm not quite ready to use it. All the cards in here are based of a competition I entered, years ago, for a new design of cards. I handed in several entries and they won. Pegasus found out about this and made them official; only me having these cards as he made them unique."

"What are they?" she asked.

"It's what's known as my Neos Deck. It focuses on my main monster, Elemental Hero Neos, and the other Neo-Spacian monsters that are held in my deck. They have a unique way of fusing as I can use a 'Contact Fusion' to fuse monsters together without using Polymerization." he smiled as he pulled out one of the cards of the tin; revealing his Neos. She examined it before nodding, telling him she was done as he placed the tin back in his jacket.

"Jay, you have no idea how much it means to me that you'd share your past with someone like me. I would never have guessed you've been through all that but it just goes to show how much of a fighter you are." she smiled as she rested her head on his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist. "I've never been one for people's looks but, rather, how they deal with things that happen in their life. You, Jaden, have shown me that you've got the balls to stand up after everything that's been thrown at you and still continue fighting against your past..." she smiled as she rested her forehead on his, staring into his eyes.

"... and I'll be _damned _if I'm not there beside you, helping you smash through every obstacle." she finished before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Jaden couldn't bring himself to say any words as he simply accepted the kiss and the feelings behind it before they pulled apart.

"Thank you, Lex." he smiled. "Now I better get back before I have a pissed redhead on my case, right?" he chuckled. She shook her head as she pushed him away, gently.

"Nope. Said redhead came to check up on you to see if you're alright." Jenny spoke up as she entered the clearing in front of the dorm. "Before you say, I was told that Alexis wanted to see me." she commented.

"I did. Sorry for not telling you, Jay, but I wanted to talk with Jenny about a few things." Alexis apologized.

"It's all cool. Well, I'll head back. You two be careful, you hear?" he warned, getting warm smiles from the girls. He returned the gesture as he walked away from the entrance and began heading towards his dorm room...

... well, he would've if he didn't hear two screams from the direction he just walked from. With no hesitation in his actions, he turned tail and sprinted towards the Abandoned Dorm, once more.

* * *

He paid no attention to the run-down state of the building around him as he continued to scour the rooms for the two girls. The building looked like it had seen better days as most of the stairs and banisters were broken and worn out, leaving several pieces of wood scattered across the floor. The chandelier on the ceiling was hanging by an exposed electrical wire, swinging menacingly above the room. The walls were faded and dulled from its, once, white with several strips of wallpaper having rolled off and fallen to the floor. He took a moment to examine one of the walls as he saw ancient egyptian manuscripts that showed several images of the Millennium Items and an explanation about each one. He knocked his hip against a cabinet as he turned away, only to notice a picture frame that had been placed face down.

"So _that__'s _Atticus, huh? Wow... he _is _a goof like Katsu said!" he chuckled to himself as he pulled the photo out and placed it in the same pocket as his Neos deck. He heard a noise coming from a hallway that seemed to lead into the basement but stopped as he reached the doorway. On the floor were two face down cards; revealing to be Alexis' Cyber Prima Blader and Jenny's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He pocketed them as he sprinted down the hallway and into the space beyond.

"So _you _must be Jaden Yuki, correct?"

"It doesn't matter if I am or not..." he growled. "You made a mistake in kidnapping my friends and using them as bait against me." he warned as his eyes began alternating between brown and amber. He turned his head to find a pair of identical coffins, standing either side of the black figure, as they revealed the sleeping forms of Jenny and Alexis. the other person began a bellowing laugh as he pulled out his pyramid from his pocket and showed it to Jaden... who sweat-dropped.

"My name is Titan. I'm a Shadow Duelist and I can control the very shadows themselves. These two girls just happened to be a... _prize _I've acquired for my efforts..." he smirked, not noticing the smirk on Jaden's face.

"Really?" he asked, feigning ignorance. "Then I suppose you know what happens if I take a step... right... here?" he asked as he stood on a particular symbol that was engraved on the floor below him, activating the device as lights shone forth from the Millennium emblem that was carved into the middle of the floor.

"W-What's going on!?" Titan yelled as the two began to be cloaked in a purple ball of energy; revealing them to be standing at opposite ends of one another as several figures appeared behind Jaden...

... and boy were they pissed.

"Guys! Get Alexis and Jenny out of there!" Jaden commanded as Dwayne and Avi both rushed over to the girls and freed them from their coffins. They managed to break both of them with one hit before carrying the slumped girls in their arms while Jaden threw his PDF to Kiyomi. "I want you to record this. This is why you should _never _tamper with the Shadows!" he yelled, earning a startled look from Titan as everything began falling apart.

"You fool! I shall trap you here with my Millennium Pyramid! There will be no escp-ack!" he began before noticing his pyramid being split into two, thanks to one of his newer additions to his deck.

_"Like some cheap imitation could fool Jaden from knowing the original one! You don't seem to realize that he has better knowledge of the Millennium Items than most... and it's Puzzle, you idiot! Not Pyramid!" _the new figure spoke up as he blew the tops of his two identical .50 Desert Eagles in his hands as the bullets ripped through the trinket. _"Hey, Jaden. Name's Johnny. Pleasure to meet ya, son." _he tipped his cowboy hat to the Ra student.

"Likewise." Jaden returned the gesture. "Now... you want to duel in the Shadows? That's fine by me. Let's see how long you can last before you lose yourself... **Duel!**" Jaden yelled as his duel disk came to life.

* * *

**Jaden : 4000**

**Titan : 4000**

* * *

"I'll make the first move!" Titan yelled as he added a card to his hand. "I'll place two cards face down before I summon my Infernalqueen Archfiend to the field in attack mode!" he yelled as a grotesque figure appeared in front of the masked duelist. The only resemblance Jaden could think of was a plant that was badly taken care of as its hair was going away from its head while dressed in a purple robe.

(Infernalqueen Archfiend: Fiend / Effect / Fire / 4* / **_900 ATK_ **/ 1500 DEF)

"Now I'll play my field spell, Pandemonium. Normally, I would have to play life points to keep my Queen on the field-"

"But the field negates that, I know!" Jaden interrupted. "Seriously, can we hurry it up?"

"What's the matter? Afraid that the Shadows will get you? It's okay... you'll get used to it after a few millennia!" he joked, getting a dead-pan look from the brunette as he drew a card.

"Listen, Titan, I don't really care about you or this act you're putting on... but what you fail to realize is that we're _standing _in the Shadow Realm itself! Listen to you joking about something that your whole 'act' is based on and yet, you have no respect for how dangerous this place really is..." Jaden explained, stopping the mad duelist from his laughter as he turned to Jaden.

"You say that like you've got experience in the Shadow Games..." he questioned.

"I have." he bluntly replied, getting a wide-eye response from Titan as Jaden drew a card. "You've made a mistake fighting me here as you're going to lose." he warned as he played his Bubbleman in defence mode.

(Elemental Hero Bubbleman: Warrior / Effect / Water / 4* / 800 ATK / _**1200 DEF**_)

"Thanks to my Bubbleman being the only one on the field, I can draw two more cards. I'll activate my Pot of Greed to draw two more on top of that; bringing my hand up to eight cards." he commented as his Heroes looked on in confusion as to what Jaden was doing. "I'll play my Double Summon card to bring forth my newest addition to the family; Elemental Hero Gunslinger!" he smiled.

_"Pardon me, folks! Seems it's time to get into costume!" _Johnny winked as he disappeared briefly before standing next to his Bubbleman on the field. He wore a brown cowboy hat which gave him a roguish charm that most girls would fall for, complimenting his tanned face, blonde hair and his blue eyes. He wore a red bandanna around his neck while dressing out in a traditional cowboy outfit. He clicked his tongue as he stared down his opponent's fiend. His hands were hovering over the two guns that were placed in the holder on his hips, as if he was in the middle of a showdown.

(Elemental Hero Gunslinger: Warrior / Effect / Earth / 4* / _**1750 ATK**_/ 1100 DEF)

"Now, I'll activate my Gunslinger's effect! I can discard a number of cards from my hand and I can destroy that many cards on the field. Also, I know about your Queen's effect and I gotta say..." he smirked. "It's not gonna help you this time. Johnny? Catch!" Jaden grinned as he threw four cards towards his gunman as each card transformed into a bullet that he placed in his gun. The holograms of the cards appeared in front of him as he held his breath... mentally preparing himself.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Four shots later and all the cards on Titan's side of the field was instantly destroyed by the smoking guns that Johnny held in his hands, blowing the steam that wafted off the barrels. A quick flick of his wrists and the guns were placed back in their holder. _"Just another load to deal with." _he grinned, relaxing.

Titan's face was one of pure shock as his entire plan was becoming less and less likely; even though it was only Jaden's first turn in the duel. However, he _did _notice the small smirk on Jaden's face as he began wagging his finger in a dismissive wave.

"Ah, ah, ah! Who said I was finished yet?" he chided. "As I was able to completely wipe your field clean, my Gunslinger gains another sweet effect! By sacrificing five hundred of my points... he can attack you twice in one turn!" he grinned as the life points was taken from his total amount as a bit of his left arm faded from view.

* * *

**Jaden: (4000 - 500) = 3500**

* * *

"Now, Gunslinger! Attack Titan with two rounds of you Crackpot Jackpot!" he grinned as the guns span out of their holsters, in his hands before the duel spirit took aim at Titan, grinning like a kid at Christmas.

_"With pleasure, partner!" _he replied as he let loose two clips of bullets at Titan, piercing through his body without leaving a mark on his figure. It took a few seconds for the firing to stop before he threw the guns into the air, releasing the empty clips as he skillfully grabs two new clips and inserted them inside the gun. With a click of the gun, he emptied those two clips on him as well. His opponent was screaming in a deep voice as he watched almost all of his body disappear from sight, leaving his arms and half of his masked face.

* * *

**Titan: (4000 - 3500) = 500**

* * *

"I'll play two face downs and call it a turn!" Jaden finished with a condescending smile on his face. "Tell me, _Titan_, how does it feel to have most of your body missing to the Shadows themselves? Scared yet? Or do you want the main course?" he asked, noticing the slight frown on Yubel's face. Jaden looked at her and softly nodded; their unspoken words registering in their heads. "Your move. Make it count."

"Oh, I will!" he yelled back. "I'll play my spell card, Unwilling Sacrifice! I can special summon a Ritual monster from my hand, deck or graveyard without having to use the specific ritual card, itself. Also, I gain the combined total of attack points from _all _the monsters I tribute! I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend and my Summoned Skull to bring forth; Demise, King of Armageddon!"

Holograms of his two monsters appeared behind him as they were attached to two tubes of purple energy that flowed into Titan's back. The two monsters began shrieking and roaring as they quickly changed into lifeless husks of their former self, adding their life energy to Titan's. The two husks exploded into blue flames and began creating a swirling vortex of fire, cloaking the figure inside. The fire burst outwards, causing Jaden and his Heroes to cover their faces, as the new monster revealed itself. Much like his previous fiend, he could describe this monster as an executioner he had seen from a video game; holding a massive axe in his hand while being covered from head to toe in a skeletal black and white armour.

(Demise, King of Armageddon: Fiend / Ritual / Effect / Dark / 8* / _**2400 ATK**_/ 2000 DEF)

* * *

**Titan: (500 + 2000 + 2500) = 5000**

* * *

"Now I'll take a page out of your book, Jaden! I sacrifice two thousand life points to activate his effect and destroy all the cards on the field!" Titan cackled as he watched the blue flames burst around the field.

"Not so fast!" Jaden pointed out as he flipped up a trap card on the field. "I play my trap card, Heroic Tribute. I'll send Marc to the graveyard and, in turn, he protects all the cards on my side of the field!" Jaden grinned as the flames exploded around the field, engulfing it in a blue blaze, before revealing Marc who held out his arms and shielded the cards from being destroyed.

_"Dang, partner! That's a mighty fine move to make." _Johnny acknowledged Marc, who nodded in return before he sat to one side of the field; along with Danny and Kiyomi. Behind them, the two sleeping figures decided to wake up at that moment as the first thing they saw was Jaden dueling against someone...

**_"Jaden!"_**they both yelled, getting the attention of the said person as he flicked his head around to face them.

"You both okay!?" he yelled, concerned for them more than himself.

"We're good, Jay. We got ambushed by someone and got knocked out by this weird pyramid-thing!" Jenny explained. Suddenly the temperature dropped a few degrees as a chill ran up Titan's spine as he watched Jaden's eyes change to amber. "I'm guessing you're dueling him, so kick his ass, Jay!" she cheered. Alexis nodded as a warm smile appeared on Jaden's face as he looked on both of them with a compassionate look; something the girls found endearing.

"You got it!" Jaden grinned as his eyes turned back to brown. "I still recall the payment for that last move..."

* * *

**Titan: (5000 - 2000) = 3000**

* * *

"There we are!" he grinned as he drew a card from his deck. "No more games, no more talk... _**Let's finish this!**_" he yelled as he revealed the last card in his hand. Alexis and Jenny both grew wide-eyed as they recognized the card that was in his hand. "I'll play Johnny's effect for the last time!" he yelled as Johnny grinned, spinning the guns in his hands.

* * *

**Jaden: (3500 - 500) = 3000**

* * *

"N-No! P-Please! Show me some mercy!" Titan begged as his voice shot up an octave.

"I dunno... did you show mercy to any of the people you faced off against? From that look in your eyes... I guess not. Johnny, finish this with another Crackpot Jackpot!" he ordered as Johnny began firing the last two clips he had on him, piercing through Titan as he yelled; watching his King get pierced by the bullets of his gun before he set his sights on the, proclaimed, Shadow Duelist himself.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

**Titan: (3000 - 3500) = 0**

* * *

Soon, the purple-ish orb that surrounded them all disappeared as a black energy began swirling around Jaden as he dropped to his knees. He started screaming as he held his head with both his hands as the darkness clawed its way through the Shadows, freeing everyone as they landed outside the bubble and back in the dorm basement. Jaden soon passed out as he fell onto his face, spent from using the energy to free everyone; including Titan who was frozen solid in fear.

**"Jay!"** the two girls yelled as they rushed over to his sleeping form, kneeling down beside him. Yubel placed a hand on their shoulders and softly smiled.

_"He'll be fine. He used some of the darkness he can use to let everyone escape from the Shadows. In retrospect? You can say that he tired himself out, saving you two from being possessed by the shadows." _she explained.

"How?" Jenny asked, confused.

_"How do you think we're granted physical manifestations of our bodies? Jaden spends some of his dark energies to form them for us and let us act like normal people instead of just being duel spirits. During the entire thing, his energy was being directed to everyone as we were ordered to protect the two of you from danger. He put the two of you above himself and this is the result." _Yubel explained as the two girls' heads snapped around to the other spirits, who simply nodded in agreement. They looked at each other before looking to Jaden, a warm sensation inside of them as the information sank in.

"I'll take him back, Lex. You g-" Jenny began before she was interrupted by the blonde.

"No. We'll _both _take him back. I'm a little shaken up from everything and... I want to spend the night with you guys, if that's alright." she asked, shying her face away.

"I'm cool with that." Jaden hoarsely whispered, throat dry. "I'll take Jen's bed while you both take mine." he weakly smiled.

"Shush you... save your strength and recover, okay?" Lex warmly smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek, feeling him lean instinctively into the touch. "C'mon, _big boy_, let's get you back." she smiled as Dwayne stepped forward. His braided black hair flowed down his back as his brown eyes blended in with the chocolate-tan of his skin. He wore a plain white t-shirt that did nothing to hide the muscles on his body, followed up with a pair of beige khaki shorts and white trainers. His whole image screamed out 'Brazilian Muscle'.

_"Leave J-Man to me, ladies. I've done this more often than not." _he smiled as he effortlessly picked Jaden up and hefted him onto his back, securing his legs with his arms. _"C'mon." _he hinted as they all walked away, not paying a second glance to Titan who remained on the floor.

_"Jaden? I've saved the video you wanted to record. What're you gonna do with it?" _Kiyomi asked as she placed the PDF in between her breasts.

"I'm gonna show it to Sheppard and explain why dabbling with the Shadows is dangerous and foolish. Also... it'll stack up for my revenge shot against Crowler. He was the one who arranged everything and was fortunate that Jenny wanted to speak with Lex as Crowler was still thinking of a way to get around that." Jaden explained as he rested on his Clayman's back.

"Wait... this was all planned by Crowler? I'm not impressed in the slightest." Alexis fumed, crossing her arms. "Actually... who told you about all this?" she asked.

"It was Zane who overheard the conversation between Titan and Crowler on the docks a few hours prior. Kiyomi? Show them the message I got from him." he asked as the orange-haired hero nodded, pulling the PDF from her breasts and opening it up to his inbox. She clicked on the last message that was received:

_Crowler's planning the usual. He's hired someone to scare you with the 'shadow games' and use Jenny and Alexis as bait.  
__Be careful.  
Zane T.  
_

"So that's how." Jenny mused. "Well, I'm gonna get him a present for the heads-up. Dunno about you but I'm shattered and I wanna go to sleep." she yawned, stretching her arms. Alexis noted that she pushed her breasts out a little for emphasis, much to her amusement as she knew hers were still naturally bigger. "Damn!"

_"Got that right. I'm calling in and explaining what happened; see if I can get the night off and get one of the others to cover for me." _Danny spoke up, rubbing his right eye with the palm of his hand as the group continued to walk back.

* * *

"I can't _wait _to see the look on that Slacker's... face..." Crowler mused to himself as he walked into the basement of the dorm, only to find the frozen body of Titan still lying on the ground. "W-what do you think you're doing!?" he screeched.

"N-No more... you never told me that Jaden knew the _real _Shadow Games!" he yelled, pulling himself up shakily. "Forget it! I'm getting out of here and I'm retiring. I'm gonna apologize to everyone I've conned!" he finished, sprinting out of the building, leaving a frustrated teacher behind.

"Damn it to seven hells! I will get him expelled!" Crowler yelled at the top of his voice before stamping off.

* * *

OC List:

Elemental Hero Gunslinger - Johnny

(Warrior / Effect / Earth / 4* / 1750 ATK / 1100 DEF)

Once per turn, you can discard cards from your hands to destroy the same number of cards on your opponent's side of the field. If all their cards are destroyed by this effect, you can pay five hundred life points. By this effect, this card can attack twice this turn. When this card uses the latter effect, destroy it at the end of your next end phase.

Unwilling Sacrifice (Spell)

This card can be substituted for any ritual spell card. Additionally, you gain life points equal to the combined total attack of the tributed monsters for the ritual monster chosen. Also, the tribute monsters are removed from play. When the monster summoned by this card is destroyed, the card is also removed from play.


	6. Punishment and Mardi Gras

_**I'm back! However, this may be the last chapter for a while as there's a lot of stuff happening in my life and I need to get myself settled before I continue. Thanks for reading everything so far and commenting and reviewing and all that jazz!**_

_**Master Warrior has told me that, when available, you can use his custom deck as long as you give credit where it's due.**_

_**There's gonna be quite a few duels coming up, so I'll be focusing the next three chapters to the duels that'll take place; which will set up nicely for the Expulsion Duel that'll take place. I've already have everything set up so don't badger me with requests or ideas...**_

_**... unless they're ideas for cards. Badger me as much as you like, then!**_

_**I will be putting three duels per chapter but the third chapter will only be two; the runner-up match and the final match up.**_

_**Thanks to the ONE PERSON who took part in the vote and here's what you asked for. Hope you'll all enjoy the next installment of 'Enter The King!' :)**_

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)"**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Punishment and Mardis Gras!**

After a tiring night after the events that happened outside the Abandoned Dorm, our main hero of Ra Yellow found himself waking up to a rather... interesting position. He had fallen asleep on Dwayne's back as he was being carried home and was oblivious as to where he was, only knowing that he was back in his room and that he was sharing the room with Alexis, as well as Jenny...

... he _wasn't_, however, expecting to find himself waking up in between the two girls in _his _bed.

To his left was his amber eyed dorm-mate, who was happily sleeping with a peaceful expression on her face. She had taken the liberty of resting her head on top of his left pictorial muscle as drool pooled around the area where her lips connected with his chest. Her left hand was resting on top of his abdomen as one of her legs had intermingled with one of his own; pressing her C-cup breasts against his side. Her hair was let loose as it cascaded down her side and back, a few strands locking itself inside her black-laced bra (and pants to match).

To his right was Alexis, which was an unusual feeling for the brunette. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck as she softly breathed on his neck, sending small chills down his spine. Her mouth was also parted slightly but every time she exhaled, she would unconsciously kiss his neck while her right hand barred his torso and ended just above Jenny's head on the other side of his body. Unlike Jenny, Alexis had both her legs wrapped around his and pressed her crotch against his side; something that made him blush. She also had her hair loose but a majority fell in front of her chest, veiling her chest from his eyes...

Jaden's face turned beet red as he noticed that she _wasn't _wearing a bra...

... or pants, for that matter...

Could Alexis be a closet pervert? Food for thought, he supposed.

Thankfully for him, he was still wearing his black boxers from the day before and he noticed that his right leg was slightly damp; more than likely from the sleeping blonde getting frisky during the night. As much as Jaden realized what a fortunate position he was in (to the testament of _several_ male students around the school), he found himself with his own problem; a typical male reaction to when they wake up first thing in the morning...

... then have that amplified by having two hot and incredibly sexy girls sleeping either side of him, one of said girls being completely naked...

It was a severe case of 'morning wood'... yeah.

To his relief, there was a knock on the door which woke the two sleeping girls up; allowing Jaden the opportunity to slip past the two beauties and cover himself up with a towel he wrapped around his waist. He made his way to the door and opened it up...

... immediately wishing he hadn't.

"Mister Yuki?" the figure asked. From the shape of the uniform, Jaden could tell that the figure was female. She was wearing a dark green and black uniform with a green hat to match; her brown hair tied back in a ponytail as it fell down her back.

"Yes, that's me. What can I help you with?" he asked politely, keeping the door closed to hide the two sleeping girls with him.

"We have been informed that you are sharing a dorm with Miss Andrews, correct?"

"I am, and I have been since the beginning of this academic year. Chancellor Sheppard has already been notified about this and has given me the go-ahead on the matter. Now, is that all?" he sighed.

"No. While I must ask the Chancellor about the validity of your story, I am placing you under academy arrest." she ordered as several men moved in to arrest him. As they moved, they were suddenly blasted with KI from the male standing in front of them as his eyes changed to amber.

"On what grounds am I accused?" he asked seriously.

"You have been sighted by an eye-witness that you had purposely entered a restricted area and have broken several dueling protocols. You are under arrest for entering a restricted zone, wandering around Academy grounds past set curfew and dueling past set curfew. Also, until proven innocent, I am placing you under arrest for illicit activities with gender of the opposite sex." she listed in a monotone. Jaden sighed as he knew that he would cause more trouble if he would resist, so he eventually cracked.

"Alright, I'll go with... but let me get dressed first, at least?" he asked.

"Very well. Move quickly." she replied. Jaden nodded as he turned back inside, leaving the door slightly ajar so that he could be watched by one of the impassive members of the squad.

"Jay, what's happening?" Jenny asked as she sat up in bed, scratching her scalp. Alexis had taken the incentive to cover herself with his quilt, hiding her naked frame from prying eyes.

"I'm being placed under arrest on account of several charges." he replied, pulling his jeans up and slipping into his trainers.

_**"WHAT!?"**_the two girls yelled out, stunned by the sudden shock. "On what grounds?" Alexis ordered, not taking this nonsense.

"Apparently, I had been spotted entering the Dorm last night and there was evidence left behind of a duel that took place. I've broken several protocols and... I'm being accused of illicit activity with you two." he explained as the blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You two stay here. I'll let you know what'll happen to me, okay?" he asked, grabbing his yellow blazer and his PDF before walking out the door. "By the way? Pay Chancellor a visit and explain things for me." he requested as he shut the door behind him._  
_

The two girls sat there in a stunned silence as their minds began processing all the information that had just been told to them, slowly turning their heads to one another. They gave each other a silent nod, thoughts in sync, as the two quickly got themselves dressed before heading towards the Chancellor's office.

* * *

Jaden was currently standing in a room that was coloured a navy blue that had a large space to stand on. There were three large monitors on the wall in front of him as they revealed three separate faces; the same person that had placed him under arrest, Officer Mia, Chancellor Sheppard and...

"Chancellor. Officer. Crowler." Jaden greeted in turn, smiling pleasantly... a little _too _pleasantly. "I've been made aware of why I'm here and the charges I face." he explained.

_"I've just spoken with Jenny and Alexis, explaining the whole affair that happened last night. They told me that you have evidence on you to support your defence?" _Sheppard asked. Jaden nodded as he pulled out his PDF.

"I've got a copy of the events that had happened which made me enter the Dorm and I also have an eye-witness of the person who had set the whole thing up to get me here." he explained, smirking as he saw Crowler's face pale a little.

_"S-So? How do you plan on showing us this... evidence?" _the Doctor replied, smirking.

"If I'm not mistaken... Kaiba had installed a projection device in this place for cases like this. I only found out after he asked me my opinion after getting drunk one night with myself and Yugi." he explained as he turned around and walked over to the little groove in the wall beneath the monitors. He pressed a few buttons as a wire popped out of the wall, showing Jaden to connect it to his PDF.

_"H-How do you know the code? Only higher members of staff knows the code!" _Crowler fumed, sweating more nervously.

"Did you ever stop to think about what happened to your class after you returned from your vacation, Crowler?" Jaden smirked. "Chancellor Sheppard, himself, asked me to step in for you and cover your class while you were gone."

_"That is true. I was contemplating who I would get to take the lessons before Miss Rhodes suggested that Jaden should be given the opportunity to take the classes. I must say that I have seen a significant increase in dueling abilities from the past four weeks and that the three dorms are beginning to socialize with one another." _Jack smiled, nodding towards Jaden. _"I've also been told about the charges of illicit activities in sharing a room with Miss Andrews. Again, I have been notified about this from Jaden and Jenny who have confirmed this. In regard to illicit activity? I have been told about a certain truth from Jaden's past, courtesy of him telling me, and I believe that he is not the kind of person to take advantage in such a situation." _he explained, getting a warm smile from the student.

_"I-I see..." _Mia stuttered. _"Ahem! Well, we have dealt with two of the charges but we still haven't fin-"_

"I'm getting to that now, Officer." Jaden interrupted as another monitor sprang to life, across the three monitors, as it showed them the connected device to his PDF. He proceeded to make his way into his inbox, showing them the text he had got from Zane. "I was notified by Third-Year, Zane Truesdale, about someone having hired a dueling mercenary to try and scare me out of the Academy and get me to leave for good. Isn't that right... _Crowler_?" he asked as the text loaded up in front of the three. They saw the date that the text was received, fitting with his alibi. "Also, I want you all to watch this..." he continued as he loaded the video up for the three of them and showed them the duel between him and Titan.

_"W-What's this!?" _Sheppard asked._ "What's Alexis and Jenny doing there?"_

"Alexis was paying her respects to her brother, Atticus, while I was there paying mine to a brother figure of mine; Kamina Tsukuyomi. He was better known to many by the name of Katsu." he explained, getting an understanding nod from the man. "They wanted to discuss something in private when I headed back to the dorm. As I was a few minutes away, I heard the two girls scream and I made my way back to the Dorm and made my way into the basement. I had found both girls unconscious and placed in two identical coffins." he explained as the video continued to play in front of them.

"I found the perpetrator to be a person under the alias of 'Titan'. He was the one responsible for the kidnapping and he initiated the duel with me, saying about sending me to the Shadow Realm with an hypnotizing trinket that was shaped in the form of the Millennium Puzzle. Being the apprentice to Yugi, I immediately knew it was a fake and destroyed it, thanks to one of my duel spirits. The only thing is that I had accidentally activated the basement floor's mechanisms and we ended up _in _a real live Shadow Game." he gravely explained.

_"Y-You what!?" _Crowler shrieked.

"Oh yeah! Thanks to the sudden interaction, the two of us dueled in a Shadow Game where my duel spirits managed to established a physical form while we were inside. It was thanks to two of my duel spirits that had freed the two girls and guide them to safety as I dueled against him. I won against him and I had managed to get everyone out of the Shadows and back into the basement. Titan was in shock while I suffered severe fatigue and passed out. It was probably during this time where the two girls decided that the three of us would bunk in the same room for the night. In _no way_ did I suggest that the two of them would sleep with me or engage in any illicit activities." he finished as the duel finished with Jaden collapsing onto the floor.

_"So, I suspect that this is the full story? Then I have no reason to see Jaden be accused of any of the charges that's been placed on him." _Sheppard explained, getting a smile of relief from Jaden.

_"On the contrary, he still broke the rules for dueling past curfew and walking around campus past hours. He will still need to be punished for such acts." _Crowler smirked.

"Just saying that to save your skin, Crowler? After all, it was _you _who set all this up!" Jaden finally snapped. "I have eye-witness from Zane who can easily testify to my claim! However... I'm willing to make a compromise." he calmed himself.

_"What do you have in mind, Mister Yuki?" _Mia asked, somewhat intrigued.

"Please, just Jaden." he smiled. "I suggest a duel. Considering my professional statement, I'll go as far as to accept a handicap duel and face a pair of opponents. If I win, all charges are dropped. If I should lose, then I'll leave Duel Academy for good." he suggested. "However... _should _I find a tag partner, I would like to make it an exhibition tag-team match."

_"An excellent idea, Jaden! Why, I know exactly who to choose as your opponents! Of course, I'll need two days for them to arrive." _Crowler smirked, rubbing his hands together. _"However, should you find a partner to duel with... they will face the same consequences as you. If you both lose, you're both expelled!"_

"I don't mind. The sooner I can get this sorted out, the faster I can relax and not have to worry about it." he sighed, ruffling his hair erratically.

_"However, I'm curious as to what Chancellor Sheppard meant about your past exper-" _Crowler began prying before Jaden's eyes snapped up to the monitor he was currently on.

"That is _none _of your business!" he snapped. "What happened in my past is up for me to tell others if I believe they should know! Chancellor Sheppard has been informed about this nearly two months ago and can vouch for many of my actions in the Academy up till now." he explained, peeved. "That doesn't give you the right to snoop into confidential matters for your own pleasure and amusement." he finished, not taking any rebuttal from the Obelisk Head.

_"I agree with Jaden. It is a confidential matter and I am more than honoured to be told such a startling fact. Very well, the handicap duel will take place in three days time. Until then, Jaden is free to resume his usual activities and help in preparing the fancy-dress tournament that'll take place two days from now. Best of luck in organizing that, Jaden!" _Sheppard smiled as Jaden responded in kind.

_"As you wish, Chancellor. I believe I must apologize for the manner in whi-" _Mia began before Jaden held up his hand.

"Don't apologize, you were following protocol and I don't wish for an apology for obeying rules. However, I thank you for the sentiment." he smiled, bowing respectfully. Mia allowed a smile to across her face as the three monitors switched off, leaving him alone in the room...

_"So, what's the plan, J-man?" _Dwayne asked as he, Stephanie, Johnny and Danny appeared around him. _"You gonna duel whoever the hag got for ya?"_

_"Of course he is!" _Stephanie interjected, throwing her arms out wide. _"It's Jaden we're on about and it involves him staying in the Academy! He's not gonna leave after everything he's done up till this point, not to mention Jenny and Alexis." _she softly explained, looking at Jaden's reaction.

"That's right. Of course, if it's gonna be a tag-team duel..." he trailed off as a grin graced his face, "Then I think I'll surprise everyone with my partner..." he gleamed as his eyes took a mischievous glint to them before the party made their way back to the dorm room.

* * *

Our main hero made his way back to the dorm as he began thinking about several strategies and combos he can work with and what changes he'd need to make to his deck; deciding to walk to clear his mind. while he was cutting through the forest, he noticed a figure that was talking to himself as he sat in the tree. Jaden walked up to get a closer look when he found it to be one of his friends from Slifer Red; Chumley.

"Heya Chumley! Whatcha doing?" he asked, startling the koala duelist.

"U-Uh, hi Jay! I was just working on a little idea I've had for a while now." he replied as Jaden noticed the sketchpad in his hand.

"Wow! You draw?" Jaden asked, intrigued.

"Yeah! It's the most lishous things since dueling and grilled cheese! I've always loved drawing and I'm doing it out of enjoyment rather than a chore, ya know?" he smiled. "D-Do you wanna take a look?" he asked, somewhat nervous. Jaden's eyes lit up and nodded as he quickly climbed the tree and balanced himself on the branch next to him. Chumley lifted the book for Jaden to see and the brunette was blown away by the design and the _quality_ of the drawing.

"Chumley, that is one of the best pictures I've seen!" Jaden beamed with delight.

"R-Really? I-I mean, you've probably seen better, right?" Chumley responded.

"Dude, I've spent goodness knows how many hours in Pegasus' work place and watched the staff come up with designs for new cards! Seriously, I'm gonna have a word with him and get him to look for himself!" Jaden complimented. "Seriously, it's _that _good!"

"W-Wow..." Chumley awed as he processed the information.

"Anyway, as you're here... do you mind if you do me a favor?" he asked. "The fancy dress tournament is in two days time and I need someone to help me design the posters for the event! Of course, there'll be something in it for you; so don't think you'll be working for free!" Jaden grinned as he wrapped his arm around Chumley.

"S-Sure! Do you want to go through the details with me or do you have to head back?" the Slifer asked.

"Forgive my language but I've just came out of a blenderfuck of a meeting with Chancellor Sheppard and Crowler. Alexis and Jenny was kidnapped last night and I had to go inside the Abandoned Dorm to rescue them. Apparently, this is enough to get slapped with the face of expulsion from the Academy." he quickly summarized.

"So not lishous! Are the girls alright?" he asked back, somewhat annoyed by Jaden's luck.

"They're pissed because I'm the one in trouble and they aren't. I can't blame them but it's better if they're not involved in this one, anymore than they already are." Jaden explained, getting an approving nod from the Slifer. "So, I'm talking time to grab some fresh air, so I'm all for jotting notes with ya!" he perked up, making Chumley do the same as he flipped over a new page.

"What've you got in mind?" Chumley smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexis and Jenny had gotten hold of Zane, Syrus, Chazz and Bastion as they all sat in Jenny's dorm room. They all came as soon as they heard about the news that Jaden was arrested on campus and decided to wait for him to return and tell them the news. It was a Saturday so there were no classes for them and they all decided to wear normal clothing instead of their uniforms.

"Man, I can't believe Jaden's gotta be the one to take the heat! It's so not right!" Jenny humphed. "I mean, who else would go through the effort to save two kidnapped girls and end up getting arrested for it?"

"I bet Crowler's having a field day with all this." Alexis sighed, rubbing her head. "He's probably coming up with a severe punishment for him as we speak."

"Kinda... but I managed to make a deal with them." Jaden explained as he and Chumley walked through the door. "There's gonna be a duel in three days time that's gonna decide whether or not I'm expelled from Duel Academy." he explained, getting several gasps and wide-eyed responses from the guys there. Soon, the door opened once more as several of Jaden's heroes made their way inside with several trays of food.

"Tch. That's low, even for Crowler. I heard the whole thing from Zane as we walked over and I'm not impressed." Chazz admitted as he continued to lean against the desk. "So it's gonna be a duel? What's the stipulations?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"It's gonna be either a handicap match or a tag-team duel. It all depends if I want a partner to duel with or not," he held up his hands before several of them bombarded them with requests, "BUT... should I find a partner to duel with, then they'll face the same stipulations which I do." he explained as everyone settled down.

"So if someone teamed up and lost with you, we're both expelled?" Alexis asked, to which Jaden nodded grimly. "Man, that blows..." she sighed.

"So why do you have several trays of food?" Zane asked, shifting the topic quickly.

"I haven't had breakfast yet and it's one in the afternoon; they arrested me as soon as I got up." he grinned sheepishly as his stomach grumbled.

"So who're the other guys? I've never seen them before..." Chazz asked, eyeing a few of them in particular.

"Actually, Chazz?" Alexis stated, grinning. "You have. They're Jaden's Duel Spirits."

"N-No way!" Chazz yelled. "I thought some of you look familiar!" he pointed out. "So, have you got any ideas on who you want to team up with?"

"A part of me is telling me to face this one on my own; I don't want anyone getting in the crossfire and I don't want to be the one responsible if I should lose." Jaden explained as he made his way over to the girls and laid down in between them. "Whoever it'll be, it won't be easy."

The rest of the group simply nodded as they began taking in the whole scenario of what happened; Crowler had hired a dueling mercenary to come to Duel Academy and scare Jaden to the point of leaving said academy. Alexis and Jenny both were kidnapped by the mercenary as bait to lure Jaden and pull his end of the bargain. It had backfired as Jaden was able to defeat the mercenary and rescue the two girls...

If that's the case, what has Jaden done to warrant a threat of expulsion?

"Look, what happened has happened; there's no point dwelling on it right now. After all, we've got a tournament to get ready!" Jaden perked up as he fist-pumped the air.

"Oh yeah! The Fancy-Dress Tournament!" Syrus beamed. "Are you really gonna give away a copy of your deck, Jay?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course! I never go back on my word!" he grinned.

"That's all well and good..." Alexis started as she turned to face Jaden, "But have you thought about how you're gonna get the posters out, and who's the one making the posters?" she lightly chided.

"I've asked my man, Chumley, to help with the designing and I've got everyone here to distribute them around the Academy! It'll be fun!" he chuckled. Alexis turned to Chumley, who simply nodded, before letting loose a smile on her face. "Now, let's grab some grub and begin making notes..." he winked as everyone began making their way towards the two trays that were packed with food.

* * *

Three hours later and the group of students, and duel spirits alike, were currently inspecting the artwork of the posters that Chumley had drawn up. Safe to say, they were all blown away by the quality of the drawings and how life-like they all looked on paper. Jaden smiled to himself as he knew he was bang on about him; knowing Pegasus would be more than happy with an artist of that caliber.

The design was simple enough; the background of the painting was similar to the view of the sea just behind the Slifer Red Dorm with a slight difference as several Duel Monsters were standing in a row, posing. Jaden's Elemental Hero Gunslinger was dressed sharply in a cowboy's outfit as he let loose a grin on his face. To the right of him was Ayumi, who was also dressed in uniform as the stellar orbs circled around her frame.

Floating above the two of them were two of Syrus' monsters, Nix and Keira; his Dark and Light Magician Girls. The latter was a new release of cards that was parodied from the Dark Magician deck but focusing on healing instead of the arcane. Syrus was more than thrilled with the outcome as he would often spend time with the two of them while the two girls flirted with him... _much _to Zane's amusement.

Next to the two heroes was Alexis' signature monster, the Cyber Prima Blader. Also dressed up in her usual outfit, she was posing for Chumley as he had drawn her in; much to everyone's amusement as he would often blush in embarrassment. Finally, in Ayumi's hands, was the little baby Black Chick from Jenny's deck as his wings were spread out. The little dragon looked content as he was shown giving a little wink to the people who'd read the poster. All in all, everyone was impressed and they were more than happy to get the copies up and about.

"Now that we've got the posters sorted, I think it's time for us to get working on our outfits!" Jaden grinned as he rubbed his hands together, grinning.

* * *

(Time Skip: Two Days Later - Ra Yellow Dorm Grounds)

It had been an exhausting two days for the group but they were more than thrilled to see a majority of, if not all, the students have turned up and registered in their dueling outfits. Jaden had to stifle a laugh at the sheer amount of Dark Magicians that appeared as well as the Dark Magician Girls that many of the students decided to go as. For an extra kick, he had used his powers of darkness to give some of the monsters from everyone's decks a physical body; so they could walk among the crowd without them knowing any better.

It was also heartening to see several members of staff appear in outfits as well; Professor Banner had dressed up in the same manner as his Salamander the Steel, as Pharaoh was dressed up as a pudgy variant of Leon the Lead. Professor Sartyr was dressed up as his Curry Fiend Roux, while Miss Fontaine did something a little different and dressed up as Mai Valentine.

Jaden had taken a picture and sent it to the woman herself, getting a reply saying that it doesn't compare to the original... but it was a good shot.

"Wow! Look at all the people who showed up! This is incredible!" Syrus beamed as he looked at the large crowd. He had decided to dress up as his Light Magician, instead of his Dark Magician. It was relatively the same outfit but was a light blue and white robe with a healing staff. He'd been asked several times about his outfit and had resorted to borrowing Jaden's card pocket and placed it round his neck for clarification.

"There's a lot of competition out there. Then again, if the deck of our very own _Elemental King_ was up for grabs? You would've joined up for a shot as well. It's a natural response but I'll admit that even _I'm _surprised by the turnout." Zane smiled as he leaned on the wall; having taken a page out of the Obelisk teacher's book and dressed up as Joey Wheeler. Safe to say, he had to hang around Jaden just to avoid the fangirls that began fawning over him; much to everyone's amusement.

"That's true. I would be the same if Yugi's or Kaiba's decks were up for grabs; it's suppose to make people wanna join and make the whole event a success! It's pretty insane to see how much the Academy has changed since we started and it's an awesome sight, don't ya think?" Jaden grinned as he hefted his sword onto his back after borrowing Jason's outfit for himself. Seeing as they were practically identical, he could get away with it. "I wonder where the girls are, though... they said they'd be here by now." he frowned.

"Don't worry, your girlfriends will be here soon." Chazz smirked as he made himself known. Jaden was about to scold him on that remark but the words died in his mouth as he looked at Chazz's outfit... It was one of the cards Jaden had given him a while back, his Emperor Dragon King. He stood there in a black and red armour that sat over the top of his red robes, fitting with a pair of black armoured boots that came just below his knees. He held a staff in his hand that had the skull of a dragon on the top and a ruby and onyx crown on top of his head.

"Wow, didn't think you'd be pulling that off." Jaden admitted.

"I'll admit, it's comfortable and it fits me perfectly." Chazz arrogantly smirked once more.

"Not afraid to boast your own merits, as always..." Bastion mused as he rocked up his Litmus Doom Swordsman outfit. Surprisingly, the look suited him as Bastion twirled the swords in his hands before sheathing them in their holders. "However, don't think that I'll sit back while you make your way to the finals! I'm going to win Jaden's deck and examine how I can pull it apart and defeat him." he smiled.

"Good luck with that!" Jaden honestly encouraged. "I'm still waiting for the girls to show up as they're the only ones left to take part! What's taking them!?" Jaden fumed, pacing around a little.

**_"Oh_ ****_Ja~den?"_**

Said boy whipped his head around and almost had his eyes shoot out from his head as he saw Alexis standing next to Jasmine and Mindy in their outfits; the Harpie Lady sisters. Mindy was standing on the left, Jasmine was on the right while Alexis took center-stage; their hair colour and hairstyles being the only thing to separate them. Mindy had kept her hair similar to her usual look, Jasmine had dyed hers a dark blonde and Alexis had changed hers to a red and purple hybrid. They all had matching black and gold armour that adorned their chest; Alexis' being generally bigger in the bust department, as well as a pair of claws that could be easily taken off for them to use their hands._  
_

"I told you he'd like it!" Jasmine cheered as they collected all the male attention in the room. Mindy and Jasmine were more than happy with it, as they began taking photos with several of the guys, while Alexis simply made her way over to a still-gawking Jaden.

"So? What do you think?" she asked as she spun around, giving Jaden a better look at her outfit. "The wings were a nightmare to work out and it took me all night to get the glue to dry and keep them in place." she cutely pouted.

"Talk about a bombshell! You look amazing!" Jaden beamed, grinning. "You really pull the look off well." he replied, toning his grin down to a smile. "All three of you do; it goes to show how much like sisters you all are to each other."

"Thanks, Jay." she nodded, smiling. "I was guessing you'd go for your Cosmic Champion; you look exactly the same!" she giggled. Jaden simply chuckled and scratched his head before a piercing whistle broke everyone out of their stupor. They all turned towards the source of the noise to find the natural redhead of the group walking towards them...

... well, in this case, blunette. Jaden was speechless as he watched his dorm mate make her way towards them as she was walking in a very revealing rendition of her majestic Blue-Eyes White Dragon. She had a pair of light-blue wings on her back, similar in style with the duel monster, with the tail of the beast dropping down from it and behind her; a pair of horns that adorned each side of her face which amplified the blue contacts she was wearing. She had a pair of light-blue leather boots that reached up to below her knees, short denim shorts and a simple white-laced bra that covered her C-cup breasts.

Alexis had to admit that she had brought sexy back to Duel Academy as several wolf-whistles and howls could be heard from several of the guys there; something Jaden found unusually irritating. He paused mid-thought and shook his head as he turned his attention back to the girl walking up to him. Jenny had to giggle as she saw Jaden's jaw hang from the outfit she was wearing as she gently closed his mouth. "You'll catch flies." she winked.

"Uh..." Jaden replied, dumbfounded as her fingers trailed the side of his face before she walked over to Alexis, who had to grin at the sight of a flustered Jaden. "S-Sure." he finally spoke as he shook his head clear of cobwebs before grabbing tapping the microphone on his face as he gathered everyone's attention.

**"Hey everyone and welcome to Duel Academy's Fancy-Dress Duel Tournament!"** he spoke into the mic as he received a round of applause in response. **"Now, it's great to see so many people take in the spirit of the event and dress up as their favorite duel monsters or dueling idols! There'll be prizes for most original outfit ideas, most believable, best dressed male and female as well!"**

**"However, I should take this time to hand over to our special guest that has made his way here for this very tournament! Please give a warm welcome to the one, and only, Pegasus Crawford!"** Jaden introduced as the silver-haired businessman made his way up onto the platform, receiving several gasps from the students before a whopping response was heard.

**"Hello students of Duel Academy! It's such a privilege to see so many youngsters dress up as their favorite duel monsters, and it's heartwarming to be involved in such an event like this!"** he smiled. **"Now, Jaden-boy has told me all the details of the winning prize and I have with me an _exact_ replica of all the cards that made him become the infamous _Elemental King _he's known to be! I will personally hand the prize to the winning participant and they will also received a fabulous bonus prize as well! Best of luck, duelists!"** he waved as he nodded towards Jaden before walking back off the stage.

**"Now, as there's so many of you taking part in the tournament, we'll be using these grounds to host the preliminary match-ups before we all take an intermission for food, courtesy of Miss Dorothy and Professor Sartyr, before making our way to the Exhibition Hall for the quarter-final match-ups. It's one of the reasons why we've started so early as we need to get through everyone by the end of the day!"** he explained, getting a few laughs.

**"Now, you've all been given an entry number to take part in the tournament; these numbers will decide who you'll be up against. All the draws are randomized and the winner will proceed to the next opponent. There are a hundred and twenty-eight participants and we need to whittle them down to the final eight! To make things fair for everyone, I will not be participating in the tournament but I'll be acting as official referee in the quarter-final matches. Without further ado,** _**Let's**** Duel!**_" he shouted, getting a loud cheer in response as everyone began making their way over to the board to check out their opponents.

* * *

It had been a short two hours since the duels began and the tournament had managed to whittle its way down to the final nine participants. Jaden had to sifle a laugh as he could honestly admit that he was expecting each one of them to make it this far. Those who had been knocked out had taken to the stands and chatted among themselves, taking several photos of everyone and contributing them to a scrapbook one of the Obelisk females had managed to grab hold of.

Standing in the middle of the ring was the last match that had to take place before the quarter-finals could begin. In all honesty, all the people who had gathered were greatly interested in this line up as it would show just how well each duelist could perform and how much they've learned from Jaden in terms of dueling.

"You know, I'm not sure how this one's gonna play out... I mean, I know Bastion's the kind of guy who can crack a deck and pull it apart by the seams but Syrus has been the biggest improvement in his game." Jenny explained as she leaned against the wall that separated the stands from the stage. "Also, I'm curious to which deck Sy's gonna be pulling out..." she pondered.

"If it's anything to go with his outfit, we'll be seeing the deck Yugi helped him build." Alexis replied, smirking. "In all honesty? I hope he does as I'm _really _curious to see for myself."

"You're not the only one, Alexis," Zane chipped in, "I've noticed he's much more confident in dueling and he's finally realized what I've been trying to teach him for years. Show me how far you've come, Syrus." Zane smiled behind his collar.

**"Ladies and gents! I present to you the last match-up of the preliminaries and what a match-up it'll be; Slifer Red's very own Syrus Truesdale will be facing off against Ra Yellow's Bastion Misawa!" **Jaden grinned as he heard the crowd respond.

**"We'll be seeing two incredibly diverse styles of dueling in this duel, which begs the question of who'll come out on top? Will it be Bastion's theory's to prove Syrus' hypothesis wrong, or will the 'Heart of the Cards' from Syrus' deck be a uncounted factor that'll throw a spanner in his works? There's only one way to find out..." **he smirked as he hefted the sword off his back and into the air.

_**"Let's Duel!"** _Jaden and the rest of the crowd shouted in unison as both duelists duel disks sprang to life on their arms.

* * *

**Bastion : 4000**

**Syrus : 4000**

* * *

"Before we start, I'd like to offer a handshake. However this duel turns out, I am more than happy to be facing you... Syrus." Bastion smiled as the two contestants walked to the center of the stage and shook hands with each other.

"Same here, Bastion! If I lose, I'll be fine with it!" Syrus beamed as they took their respective places once more. "Now, as a magician shouldn't reveal his secrets... you can go first!" he grinned, his face turning serious but still enjoying the vibe of it all.

"I won't disappoint!" Bastion commented as he drew a card out of his deck. "I'll set two cards face down before I'll summon my Hydrogeddon to the field in defence mode!" A water-formed salamander rose up from the ground as the water that pooled on the field gave way to the new creature. "With this, I'll end my turn."

(Hydrogeddon: Dinosaur / Effect / Water / 4* / 1600 ATK / **_1000 DEF_ **)

"My move!" Syrus yelled as he drew a card from his duel disk. "I'll play my spell card, Heart of the Underdog! If I draw a normal monster card, I can draw another one if I show you that card. To show you what I mean, I'll play Pot of Greed!" Syrus explained as he drew two new cards, revealing to the Ra duelist the Mystical Elf he just drew before picking up a third.

"Now, I'll summon my Mystical Elf in defence mode! I'll also play two cards face down and end my turn!" Syrus smiled as a burst of light appeared on the field in front of Syrus. When the light died down, it showed an elf figure that was robed in a pure white ceremony dress that contrasted with her rich blue skin and blonde hair, which was held back by a silver crown. She was currently on her knees as she prayed solemnly, signifying she was in defence mode.

(Mystical Elf: Spellcaster / Light / 4* / 800 ATK / _**2000 DEF**_) (AN: I know it's normally a green robe but I don't care! I prefer white, so white it is!)

"Interesting... why didn't you attack my card when you had the chance?" Bastion asked, intrigued. Syrus chuckled as he wagged a finger, grinning.

"Magicians never reveals their secrets! However, I knew there's something odd when you played a defence monster when it's attack points are much higher... meaning that you _wanted _me to destroy the card!" he explained.

"I see Jaden has put you through your paces, Syrus. To give where credit's due, you're exactly right." Bastion smiled as he drew a card of his own. "I'll summon another Hydrogeddon in defence mode and I'll play a spell card called Trade-In. By discarding a level eight monster, I can draw two new cards." he smiled as an identical water-form dinosaur took a defensive stance next to its kin.

"I'll follow up with Fossil Dig. I can search for a level six or lower dinosaur-type and add it to my hand. With this, I end my turn." Bastion smiled, thinking through the strategies in his head.

"My go." Syrus commented, thinking about the defensive play and what it could mean. _'I've got to find someway where I can destroy his monsters without losing mine; Mystical Elf is the only one I have right now...' _he thought to himself as he drew another card... eyes widening as he realized that this was the card he was hoping for!

"Now, I'll play my spell card, Dark Magic Curtain! Before I explain what it does, I'll activate a trap of mine; Bad Reaction to Simochi! Now, if a card effect is supposed to take life points from me, I gain the same amount. However, if I gain life points... then I lose that amount." he explained. "Now, I'm supposed to pay half my life points..."

* * *

**Syrus: (4000 + 2000) = 6000**

* * *

"... and at the cost of summoning nothing else this turn, normally, I can summon my Dark Magician from my deck!" Syrus beamed as the red curtain appeared above the blunette's head. The curtain soon swirled round as it clung to a figure that was inside of it, before promptly being ripped away to reveal Yugi's signature card.

(Dark Magician: Spellcaster / Dark / 7* / _**2500 ATK** _/ 2100 DEF)

"I-Incredible!" Bastion awed as he stared down the fabled magician, while a majority of the students began gaping at seeing such an iconic card in the Slifer's deck. "I never would've thought you'd have such a card in your possession..." he complimented.

"I still haven't finished..." Syrus winked. "I'll have my Dark Magician attack the Hydrogeddon on the left!" he ordered as a ball of dark energy began pulsing in the magician's hand.

"Now I'll play a trap of my own, Sakuretsu Armor! Say farewell to your Dark Magician!" Bastion commented as Syrus' monster burst into pixels. "I'll admit, it was an incredible set-up of adding a powerful monster to the field and reversing the effects with your trap; incredible play indeed." he complimented proudly.

"Sure, I lost a strong monster..." Syrus smiled as his hand moved towards the other face down card, Magician's Circle. "Yet, thanks to this card, I can summon another! We both are allowed to special summon a spellcaster-type with two thousand attack or less! Before you mention my card's effect; I couldn't normal summon, flip or set a monster... special summons are still allowed." he explained, getting a wide-eyed look from the Ra duelist. "Weren't expecting that, huh?" he beamed._  
_

"That... was incredible!" Zane commented as his eyes widened in shock. He honestly couldn't believe that _this _was the same brother who, not long ago, couldn't distinguish the difference between playing and using a card... now, he's completely different and using combos he would never have dreamed of. _'Show me... show me more, Syrus!'_

"No kidding!" Jenny beamed with delight. "It's like he _knew _that Bastion was hiding something that would destroy his monster and used his Magician to take it out; still having the trap as back-up to replace him with another potentially strong monster!"

"It really is amazing... did Jaden really teach him how to think like that?" Alexis questioned, stunned at the professionalism that Syrus was playing at. "I've gotta see if he's up for apprenticeship classes!" she mused, earning a giggle from the dragon-cosplayer.

"Believe me, it's grueling... but _so _worth it in the end!" she smiled, rubbing it in her face slightly. Pegasus was nearby and was listening into the conversations that the group were having among themselves, allowing a smile to appear on the silver-haired figure.

"Y-you mean... you _planned _on me having a trap card!?" Bastion gawked.

"Yep! I learned a lot from Jaden when he covered for Crowler; the difference of playing a card and using a card... something Zane had tried teaching me for years. Now, I know what it means and I know that I can pull something incredible from only a few cards which no-one would think of! Now, you've managed to take out the teacher... let's see how you fare against the student!" Syrus grinned as a light blush appeared on his face. "C'mon out Nix!" he yelled as the appearance of the spellbinding circle appeared on the field.

A flash of light, stars and smoke, a person was coughing as she got rid of the over-dramatic explosion that surrounded the figure. Soon the smoke faded away and all the males in the audience began drooling at the sight that beheld them; a blonde, busty woman was currently taking in her surroundings as she turned to Syrus and warmly smiled...

... before rushing over to him and glomping him in a hug that pushed his head into her ample breasts.

Syrus felt several glares being directed at him from the male population but he shook it off as he shyly pulled himself away from the new figure that was dressed in blue and pink. She had an outfit similar to her mentor but the skirt was showing off her pink underwear and her plump rear. On top of her head was a hat similar to Dark Magician's but was, also, in blue.

_"Syrus! How's my little cutie doing?" _she winked.

"N-No way... t-that's... t-that's..." Bastion trailed off as his eyes widened dramatically and his jaw hung loose.

"Yep, say hello to Nix; my Dark Magician Girl!" he winked as she flew back on the field.

(Dark Magician Girl: Spellcaster / Effect / Dark / 6* / **_2000 ATK_ **/ 1700 DEF)

"And of course, she gains three hundred attack points for the Dark Magician you just sent to the graveyard!" he continued.

(Dark Magician Girl: Atk; _**2000 + 300 = 2300**_)

"Now, as it's still my battle phase... attack his left Hydrogeddon with Dark Magic Attack!" Syrus yelled, earning a giggle and a wink from the duel spirit as she copied her mentor's attack and threw the ball of dark magicks at the dinosaur, destroying it with a shriek. "I'll play one last card and finally end my turn!" Syrus finished as a large roar of applause rose up from the stands at the spectacular play.

"It seems I underestimated you, Syrus..." Bastion confessed as he drew a card. "I wasn't taking you seriously but that'll soon change! I summon my Oxygeddon in defence mode!"

Behind and to the right of his water-dinosaur, a pterodactyl-cross-dragon-like figure appeared as it hovered in the air from his wings. His body was a light green as whisps of wind surrounded his entire frame.

(Oxygeddon: Dinosaur / Effect / Wind / 4* / 1800 ATK / **_800 DEF_ **)

"Now, I'll play a Pot of Greed of my own..." he said, drawing two cards, "And I'll play my spell, Hidden Armory. I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard but I an search my deck for an equip card and add it to my hand. Now, I can't normal summon or set this turn... but _special _summons are permitted." he hinted, smirking. "I'll use my Ribbon of Rebirth to bring back my Hydrogeddon but he won't be here for long as I play my card, Bonding H2O! You seem smart enough... do you know what happens when you combine two-parts hydrogen with one-part oxygen?" he asked.

"You create water... why?" Syrus asked in response.

"You'll see... as I special summon my Water Dragon in attack mode!" Bastion smiled as the three monsters began swirling around one another before the torrent shifted to a royal blue colour. In their place stood an enormous water dragon that towered over Syrus and Nix; beaming red eyes staring at them.

(Water Dragon: Sea Serpent / Effect / Water / 8* / **_2800 ATK_ **/ 2600 DEF)

_"That's really big..." _Nix commented.

"That's what she said..." Chazz smirked, getting two simultaneous smacks from Jenny and Alexis; calling him a perv in tandem.

"Another little twist, I think." Bastion continued as he revealed a card in his hand. "I'll play Scroll of Bewitchment and attach it to your Dark Magician Girl. Thanks to this card, I can change the attribute of your card from Dark to... Fire?" he mused as a small red aura wafted off the said monster.

(Dark Magician Girl: Dark ~ Fire)

"Now, what happens when fire goes up against water?" he rhetorically asked. "It becomes extinguished! Thanks to my monster's ability, all Fire-types attacks are dropped to zero!" he smiled as realization struck Syrus as he watched his duel spirit weaken and sag her shoulders.

(Dark Magician Girl: Atk; _**2300 - 2300 = 0** _)

"Now attack her with Water Cannon!" Bastion ordered as the dragon charged a hyper-pressured jet of water that smacked into her and continued on to Syrus, who was hit with the full brunt of the attack.

* * *

**Syrus: (6000 - 2800) = 3200**

* * *

"With that said, I'll end my turn." Bastion nodded as he also received a wild set of cheers from the spectators. Syrus shook his head, getting rid of the excess water that soaked his hair.

"I've still got my Mystical Elf, so I'm alright!" he smiled as he drew a card, Gemini Elf. Having shown it to Bastion, he drew another card... another Mystical Elf. He drew once more and nodded to himself. "I'll play a monster face down in defence mode, place a face down and end my turn. Nothing too fancy this time." he joked.

"Then allow me!" Bastion drew as he pointed to the newly-placed monster card. "Destroy his face down!" he ordered as another blast of water destroyed the card... revealing it to be an unusual looking statue.

"Thank you!" Syrus bowed. "My Magic Statue of Benediction can't be destroyed by battle and, when flipped up, she has the same effect as Morphing Jar. We both discard our hands and draw five new cards." he explained, getting several gasps as they both drew new hands.

(Magic Statue of Benediction: Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 1* / 0 ATK / _**0 DEF**_)

"Well, I'll place two face downs and finish up my turn." Bastion finished as two more cards appeared behind his water dragon. "I must admit, you've really surprised me, Syrus. You've played magnificently so far and I'm enjoying myself." he smiled.

"Same for me, Bastion!" Syrus nodded as he drew his sixth card. He furrowed his brows as he took a closer look at the cards in his hand and began smiling as his eyes darted up back to Bastion... with much more determination in them. "I'll place two face downs and activate my spell card, Arcane Shift. If there's a Dark Magician or a Dark Magician Girl in my graveyard, I can pay life points equal to their attack and special summon a new variant of the monsters, so I'll _pay_ twenty-five hundred points..."

* * *

**Syrus: (3200 + 2500) = 5700**

* * *

"To bring out my new monster, Light Magician!" Syrus smiled as his Dark Magician reappeared on the field before he was cocooned in a blinding light of pure white. It had lasted a few seconds before revealing him... with the only differences being that he no longer wore his hat, allowing his purple hair to fall freely down his back, and that his robes had changed from purple to white.

(Light Magician: Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 7* / **_2500 ATK_ **/ 2100 DEF)

"And I'll play my Bottomless Trap Hole, removing your monster from play!" Bastion mused as a black and purple appeared underneath the new magician, who yawned before striking the middle of the vacuum with his staff; dispersing it from view as the hole closed back up.

"Light Magician is immune to all trap cards." Syrus commented with a smile. "Now, I'll tribute my Statue and my Mystical Elf to bring out _his _student as well; Light Magician Girl!" he grinned as another white burst of light shone through the room as the light-equivalent of her Dark doppelganger appeared in her pink and white outfit, also foregoing the hat like her master...

(Light Magician Girl: Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 6* / _**2000 ATK**_/ 1700 DEF)

... who also glomped the blunette into her bosom, squealing in delight.

_"Syrus, cutie! You look adorable!" _she smiled as he received another dose of KI from the male population.

"W-Well..." he blushed in response as she hovered over to her teacher. "Now, I'll end my turn with one last face down." he finished.

"Now it's mine!" Bastion yelled as he drew a card. "I'll activate two spell cards in tandem; Tidal Wave and Alignment of Nature! In reverse order, Alignment of Nature allows me to change all your monster's attributes to whichever I fancy..." he smirked as the two magicians had the same red aura that Syrus' Dark Magician Girl had. "Now, my Tidal Wave is an equip spell. With it attached to my Water Dragon, I can attack all your monsters directly!" he yelled, throwing his arm out towards the magician pair. "Water Dragon, flood the stage with your Tidal Wave!"

Syrus and his two duel monsters held their arms over their faces as the massive tsunami wave crashed into them; his duel spirits being destroyed while Syrus was swept off his feet as he rode the wave back a few feet before collapsing in a puddle of water.

* * *

**Syrus: (5700 - 2800 - 2800) = 100**

* * *

**"Woah! What an impressive move by Bastion, folks!" **Jaden commented as his eyes were widened in response to that last attack. **"Such incredible play and it leaves Syrus on a hundred life points left! Will Syrus be able to pull the duel back in his favor and pull something out of his sleeve?" **he asked as Syrus began laughing.

"W-What? How are you laughing?" Bastion yelled in disbelief.

"B-Because it was a good move and I'm enjoying myself!" he chuckled as his laughter died down. "Also, because you've activated my trap card, Damage Condenser! By discarding a card from my hand, I can special summon a monster in my deck which has equal or less attack points than the damage I just took!"

"W-Which means you can potentially summon a monster with fifty-six hundred points!" Bastion paled as Syrus' disk began searching his deck for the monster he wanted and added it to his hand.

"Of course! Now, it's time to wrap up this show as I summon forth my Magician of Arcane!" Syrus threw his hand up as a medley of coloured beams spiraled into a center point and began merging together before the large explosion caused several hats to go flying across the grounds.

Out of that burst of light stood a womanly figure that held a graceful and elegant posture; her cerulean eyes showing authority but also playfulness at the same time. She was wearing an outfit similar to the female magicians of his deck but was a combination of red, white and gold. Her long platinum-blonde hair flowed past the swell of her right breast, which was more prominent than most...

... Jenny began sulking as she realized she had nothing compared to her...

... so did Alexis, soon after.

(Magician of Arcane: Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 9* / _**3700 ATK**_/ 1900 DEF)

"Thirty-seven hundred attack points!?" Bastion gawked as his eyes rested on the new figure.

"Yep! If she's special summoned to the field, then she gains a nifty ability which I can only use once!" Syrus explained.

"Very well, I'll end my turn. I will soon finish this duel so make this move count." Bastion nodded, smirking arrogantly. Syrus looked at the two cards in his hand and allowed a small chuckle to escape his throat.

"This is it! I'll play Heavy Storm to destroy all the spells and traps on the field, _including _your Water Dragon's Tidal Wave equip spell!" he smiled as he watched their cards shatter into pixels.

"Now, allow me to explain my Magician's effect; by discarding a card to the graveyard, she's allowed to attack you twice in the same turn. Oh... about your dragon's ability? Forget it!" Syrus grinned confidently as Bastion's eyes widened to epic proportions. "She negates any counter abilities that could mean that this effect is nullified. Now, take out his dragon and show him the power of the Arcane!" Syrus ordered.

"N-No way... I-I lost?" he asked as he watched the two monsters duke it out with one another, only to see his dragon destroyed before Syrus' Magician aimed a ball of energy at him and threw it, connecting with him as a pillar of light exploded and veiled Bastion from prying eyes.

* * *

**Bastion: (4000 - 900 - 3700) = 0**

* * *

**"Woah! What an amazing duel between these guys! However, I hereby declare the winner of this match is Slifer Red's Syrus Truesdale!" **Jaden beamed with delight with his apprentice as the crowd cheered in an uproar for the amazing duel that just took place.

"That's incredible!" Jenny whistled. "To make a move which he could play off his lost life points and completely obliterate Bastion and snag the win from a hopeless situation? _That's _the kind of skill you don't see much off these days." she smiled warmly.

"Yeah. If this is what the Pro Leagues are like, I have a _long _way to go before I consider myself good enough." Alexis nodded, sharing the sentiment. "What do you think of that, Zane?" she asked, looking at the Joey-lookalike.

"He played well. I doubt I could have made some of the moves he did if I were in his shoes. I guess I was wrong after all..." he smiled, not hiding it as the applause continued to ring out for his brother.

**"So there we have it! Our eight quarter-finalists! We've locked their names into a random generator and this is what the line-ups will look like:- " **Jaden smiled as a nearby projector flared to life and projected the image of a tournament table on one of the bare walls of the dorm.

* * *

Match One: Chazz Princeton vs Alexis Rhodes

Match Two: Mindy Hamaguchi vs Zane Truesdale

Match Three: Syrus Truesdale vs Jenny Andrews

Match Four: Jasmine Makurada vs Chumley Huffington

Match Five: Winners of Match One and Two

Match Six: Winners of Match Three and Four

Match Seven: Losers of Match Five and Six (Third-Place Decider)

Match Eight: Winners of Match Five and Six

* * *

"I'm up against Zane!? This is _so _uncool!" Mindy pouted while her opponent didn't look fazed in the least.

"Haha! Well Sy, it's gonna be a duel to see who the best apprentice is... you ready for it?" Jenny asked, pumping her fist.

"You bet! I'm not gonna back down, Jenny!" Syrus replied with determination in his voice as the two of them bumped knuckles together.

"I-I'm up against Lexi!? This _has _to be a mistake!" Chazz yelled defiantly.

"Awwww... scared that you're gonna lose to a _girl_?" Alexis teased, making the ravenette's scowl deepen.

"S-Shut up! I just don't want to have to knock you out... that's all." he replied.

"Whatever. Underestimating me will only make you suffer for it... remember the duel you had with Jaden who proved that point?" she reminded him as she walked off, missing the pale look on the Obelisk's face. Chumley and Jasmine looked at each other and allowed a smile to appear on their faces, nodding in acknowledgement to one another.

**"We'll be taking a break for ninety minutes but make your way to the Exhibition Hall to see, what will be, the biggest match-ups to date! For now, I'm Jaden Yuki clocking off!" **he grinned as the crowd cheered once more before they began dispersing.

* * *

OC List:

Light Magician

(Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 7* / 2500 ATK / 2100 DEF)

Effect: This card cannot be targeted by the effects of your opponent's trap cards.

Light Magician Girl

(Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 7* / 2000 ATK / 1700 DEF)

Effect: This card gains three hundred attack and defence points for each Light Magician and Magician of Arcane in the graveyard.

Magician of Arcane

(Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 9* / 3700 ATK / 1900 DEF)

Effect: when this card is special summoned to the field, you can discard one card from your hand. If so, this card can attack twice during your battle phase. This effect can only be used once and cannot be negated.

Magical Statue of Benediction

(Spellcaster / Effect / Light / 1* / 0 ATK / 0 DEF)

Effect (Flip): When this card is flip summoned, both players discards their current hands and draws five cards. This card cannot be destroyed by battle and cannot change positions by effects.

Tidal Wave (Equip Spell)

This card can only be activated if you control one 'Water Dragon' on your field. This monster can attack all your monsters opponents simultaneously.

Alignment of Nature (Quick-play Spell)

Call out an attribute. All your opponents' monsters that are in play are now the same attribute that you called.


	7. Luck be a Lady!

"Talking"

_"Duel Spirit Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Loud Speaking!"**

_**"Selected Position (ATK/DEF)"**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Luck Be A Lady!**

Jaden sighed as everyone made their separate ways, leaving the brunette on his own. Thinking about it, it had been one of the few chances where he could simply relax by himself... not that he didn't want the company he always had but it was nice to be by himself and let his thoughts wander for a little while. It was during the little intermission that Jaden soon perked up with an interesting idea running across his imaginative mind as he quickly ran inside and into his room. Pulling out a large sheet of paper, he began jotting down several ideas he reminisced from his pranking days...

* * *

While everyone was busy doing their own thing, two of the final eight contestants decided to stay with each other before they had to make their way over to the Exhibition Hall where the last few matches would take place. Grabbing a few trays of food, the two figures made their way over to an isolated table before taking a seat across from one another.

"Y'know... this is one of the rare moments we've gotten to actually sit down and _talk_." Jenny mused as she stabbed a piece of chicken before bringing it to her lips. "Ya know, _without _the kidnappings and the unusual activities that seems to be happening around us." she winked.

"Yeah. It's weird, thinking about it," Alexis replied, tapping the side of her fork against her finger in contemplation, "We've always been around Jay and the others so we've never had much time to ourselves. Of course, the _Dorm incident_ doesn't count." she replied, amusement underlining her tone.

"Lex?" Jenny asked, taking a pause from her food.

"Hm?" the blonde-turned-redhead replied, chewing a slice of pizza.

"Be honest with me: what _do _you think of Jay?" she smiled warmly. Alexis had to finish her mouthful before speaking but she allowed herself some time to gather her thoughts together about the Ra Yellow.

Since day one, he had shown to her that he was completely different from the rest of the boys that were joining the Academy. Unlike everyone else who was arrogant, cocky and downright _disgusting _when they sent lusting leers her way, he regarded her as just another person. Normally, she'd be mad at this fact but she honestly couldn't be more thankful for some sense of normalcy. Jaden has been completely fair to her and had often charmed her with his demeanor, something she liked about him; being able to play around and just be free.

She then recalled the duel the two of them outside the Obelisk Blue Dorm... inwardly giggling at the 'Fairy Tale of Duel Academy' moniker the duel had been given for it's popularity. He had complimented her several times but not for the same reason as many did so before... she had been complimented on her dueling ability. No-one, apart from her brother and Zane, had _ever_ complimented her on her dueling abilities before and she couldn't help but relive the feeling she got from it: the relieving burden off her shoulders and a genuine smile appearing on her face as she reminisced. The smile soon turned into a blush as she recalled the kiss she initiated when she pulled Jaden down with her. That kiss... she never knew a kiss could be so passionate or pleasurable. She would feel the familiar heat in her loins whenever she dwelt too much on it, so she soon passed over the sensations, much to her disappointment.

Then she recalled the mischief he had gotten up to; OTK'ing Crowler in his induction exam, OTK'ing Chazz after being taunted into a duel, her duel with him, the second duel with Chazz which he won (even giving him some of his cards as a better challenge... _and _not even using his own deck), teaching Crowler's class for a month, the kidnapping rescue from Titan and everything that stemmed from that...

Alexis couldn't bring herself to deny her inner feelings for the boy as she came to the same conclusion that Jenny had made few days prior...

Jaden Yuki was _too good _of a man to let slip under their radars. Simply put, he was the diamond among the coal and she'd be damned if she let that diamond slip out of her grasp.

"I don't even know where to begin..." Alexis sighed as she placed her fork on the side of her plate, allowing her free hand to rest her chin on. "Since day one, he's proven to me that he's nothing like the rest of the guys here; he doesn't tag along with the flow if it means going against his beliefs, he never breaks his promises and he never allows himself to sit by when he can make a difference... no matter how insignificant. He put his neck out for us when he heard our screams and came to rescue us when he could have simply walked away and drained himself just to make sure us two were alright." she warmly smiled as she looked Jenny dead in the eyes.

"Simply put, Jaden's ticking all the right boxes for me and I can't help but have these feelings for him. I'm not ashamed to say that I don't care how many girls he may be with, I will do whatever it takes just to be by his side. I... I truly love him but I don't know how to tell him." she finished, slightly disheartened.

"Join the club, sister." Jenny nodded as she crossed her arms underneath her bust. "I can't help but feel what I do when I'm with Jaden. First, it was an admiration for his dueling prowess but it soon turned into admiration for how strong a person he is, emotionally and mentally. You don't know the full story, do you?" she asked. Alexis briefly shook her head in the positive before the blunette continued. "Ah, fair one. Well, as I look back... I've seen how far I've gotten since joining the Academy and how much I've improved my game by sticking around and listening to Jay's advice."

"The way he walks, the way he talks, the way he acts and the way he selflessly provides for others if it meant he went without... I mean, could you name anyone else who could be compared to how amazing Jay is?" she smiled, closing her eyes as she reflected on her moments. "The feeling I have when he holds me close to him... I-I... I just can't begin to say how amazing it is. I don't often sleep next to him but there are a few nights he'll be restless as his memories return; those are the times I slip in with him as a support for him and I allow him to hold me close to him for comfort. An amazing guy shouldn't have gone through what he did but I can't help but love him more for rising above everything and carrying on like a trooper." she finished.

The two smiled at one another as they began eating the rest of their food, much happier now they've gotten the main talk out of the way. Jenny glanced up and smiled towards Alexis. "Yeah, if you want to have a shot at Jaden, I'm more than happy to share him with you." she winked playfully.

"Thanks, Jen." she nodded, feeling incredibly relieved at the news. The two ate the rest of their food in a comfortable silence: no more words needed to be said between them. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a figure began walking away with a smile on his face. Smoothing the creases out of his green jacket, Zane nodded to himself before leaving the girls in peace.

* * *

(Exhibition Hall)

The time soon passed by as the students began filling the stands in the Exhibition Hall, a minority of the people having taken off their fancy dress costume and were currently wearing their leisure clothes. While the audience continued to talk among themselves, the eight quarter-finalists were lining up against the wall near the arena; each with different thoughts.

Zane looked as stoic as ever but if you were to know his expressions well, you could see that he was excited for the upcoming matches and he was determined to go all out and win a copy of Jaden's Deck. His opponent was far from please as Mindy knew she had no chance of going against Zane and winning the tournament. Despite that, she'd go down swinging.

Syrus and Jenny were both grinning like madmen at one another as they bumped fists together. Since the two of them had been taking lessons from Jaden outside the Academy curriculum, they had progressed by leaps and bounds in several of their weaker areas. Syrus' improved in card-timing and counter-effects which helps him bring out his stronger monsters but turning the advantage to him with his trap combos that follow. Jenny showed that she was absorbing all his advice like a sponge and had drastically improved her game: even going as far as to adding synchro and exceed monsters to her deck after learning how to properly summon them. Their match would be one of the many rematches they'd have to prove who was the better of the two of them...

Chumley and Jasmine didn't really say much, verbally or expressively, but Jaden couldn't help but wander what the deal was with them two... the sneaking glances, the lingering gazes, the charming smiles...

The proverbial light-bulb switched on and Jaden soon found himself grinning like a cat that caught the canary as he just found a new reason to tease Chumley about. After that revelation he turned to Alexis and Chazz. The former gave him a warm smile and wave, which he returned. Chazz simply looked up and gave an acknowledging nod towards Jaden, who responded in kind. He glanced over to the side to see Professor Sartyr give him a thumbs up about the _little surprise_ he was going to add; the cue for Jaden to get things started up again as he walked back onto the stage.

**"Yo! Welcome back, guys and girls, to the final stretch of the 'Fancy-Dress Duel Monsters Tournament'! We've had a long day so far but we've narrowed things down to our final eight contestants and you can be sure that these next few matches will really show off their gameplay! Before we start the first quarter-final match, I'd like to add a little _spin_ to the line-up..."** he smirked as the lights soon cut out, leaving the hall in complete darkness. The students began looking around, a little startled, before the lights switched back on.

Behind Jaden was something they could relate to as a roulette. The circumference of the wheel was covered in multi-coloured lights that flashed in an erratic pattern, interweaving between the metal hand grips that was placed. There were a number of 'slices' that were decorated in pictures and writing, all on different coloured backgrounds.

**"You see, I used to have a bit of a pranking streak when I was younger and I thought I'd bring it back out... for a little while. At the beginning of each duel, I'll spin the roulette. There are a total of sixteen stipulations on here which will take effect during the duel, possibly allowing the match-ups to be a little better balanced. Now, with that explained, would Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes please make their way to the stage?" **Jaden grinned, lifting his sword into the air as the crowd went wild for the two duelist who made their way to their designated spaces.

"I still don't know why I have to face Alexis." Chazz moaned. "I mean, we _all _know who's gonna be winning this thing!" he smirked.

"Chazz, I hate it when your ego crawls out of the woodwork from time to time. Remember when Jaden took you down... _twice_, I might add?" Alexis grinned back, giggling to herself as Chazz's face turned pale. He humphed before fixing his gaze on Jaden, who watched the banter with amusement.

**"Now that they're in place, let's spin the wheel!" **Jaden chanted as he grabbed one of the metal handles and spun the roulette wheel, the arrow constantly clicking against the metal bars. After a few seconds, the roulette slowed down before landing on a picture that revealed several drawn figures that showed less clothing than the last. **"Now _this _will be interesting! Before we start, can both duelists count the number of articles of clothing they currently have on?" **Jaden asked, earning confused glances from everyone. Chazz and Alexis both shrugged and did as they asked, not taking into account their underwear.

**"Chazz?" **Jaden hinted.

"I got ten. What's this gotta do with anything!?" he yelled, slightly nervous about what's in store.

"I got eight. For once, I agree with Chazz; what's going on?" Alexis asked, curious more than anything. Jaden grinned a smile which made a shiver run down Alexis' spine...

This would _not_ end well.

**"Think of this as a game of 'Strip Poker', except that it'll be Duel Monsters instead! As Chazz has ten pieces, he will lose a piece of clothing for every four hundred points of damage to his life-points. As you have eight, Lex, yours is every five hundred points. Before you ask, no. I'm not that cruel to make you take everything off, which is why you will be left in your undergarments." **he continued, getting a large 'ooooooh' from the audience.

Alexis sighed in relief as she was perfectly prepared for it as well. It wasn't the first time she had to parade around in a bikini in front of a large group of people. "That's fine with me, I have my bikini on underneath this so I'm good to go." she shrugged, getting a large cheer from the male population.

"Heh, like Chazz Princeton will back down from something like this! Let's go!" he yelled back, getting a cheer from a few of the female students.

**"There's just one more addition..." **Jaden winked to the two of them. **"I also have eight pieces of clothing on me. You both have a grand total of four thousand points, meaning there's eight thousand in play. Every thousand points that's gone from the game, _I_ lose an article of clothing." **he shrugged, getting a thunderous roar from the girls of Duel Academy. **"Oh, and increasing life-points? You're not allowed to put on any of the clothes you've taken off until the end of the duel. You get this?"**

"Got it!/Whatever!" the two duelists replied in unison. Jaden smirked as he lifted his sword up into the air, letting the sunlight reflect off the edge of the blade.

**"One of the main reasons why the Pro Circuit is so popular is because the duelists give the crowd what they want ****so how will these two fare with the added pleasure of pleasing the crowds? ****Will Chazz's 'Chaos Dragons' crush his opposition or will Lex's 'Cyber Bladers' make a show of Chazz and take the lead? There's only one way to find out..." **he grinned as the room chanted as one:

_**"Let's Duel!"**_

* * *

**Chazz : 4000**

**Alexis : 4000**

* * *

"I'll make the first move!" Chazz yelled as he drew his sixth card and added it to his hand. "Ha! I'll place one card face down in defence position and two face downs. End my go!" Chazz smirked. "You know, I might enjoy this duel... I always wondered what you look like in a bikini." he shrugged, getting glares from girls in the stands. However, Alexis giggled into her hand before returning the confident smirk.

"Like you're gonna get the chance to do so?" she taunted as she drew her first card of the duel. She glanced down at her deck and smiled, slightly shocked at the fact that the cards she needed were already in her hand. "Oh Chazz... I wish I was sorry but I'm _really not_. I'll place a monster in defence mode and I'll place three face down cards. That's turn." she shrugged.

"My draw!" he retorted, smirking as he revealed his card. "I'll think I'll go this way: I activate my Double Summon to summon my Double Coston to the field but he won't be staying for long. You see, Double Coston can count as two tributes if the monster I'm summoning is a Dark attribute... so I'll tribute both of my monsters to summon forth the embodiment of darkness: Chaos Dragon of the Eternal Night!" he cackled as the two monsters disappeared in a burst of pixels before glowing a pulsating purple glow. The aura of the pixels began converging together into one spot as the form of a dragon soon took shape; allowing the blood-red eyes to pierce Alexis' gaze as she couldn't help but shudder at the ferocious creature before her.

(Chaos Dragon of the Eternal Night: Dragon / Dark / 12* / **_4700 ATK_**/ 2300 DEF)

"Well, I think we all know where this'll be going..." he smirked as he threw his arm out towards her. "Chaos Dragon, attack her face down!"

"Not so fast, Chazz!" Alexis smirked as she revealed her face down trap card. "I'll play my trap card, Disqualified! Your attack is negated and I can choose a monster on your side of the field and destroy it. Seeing as you only have your dragon, it goes bye-bye!" she waved mockingly before the 'X' smashed into the darkness and dispersed it.

"Damn!" Chazz cursed as he glanced over his hand. "I'll play one more face down and end my go."

"Back to me!" Alexis replied, drawing another card. "I'm going to activate a card I received from a friend of mine a little while back, Painful Draw." she smiled as Jaden's eyes widened a small amount as he glanced over to the redhead. Several of the girls gasped in recognition as it was the same card Jaden had used against her during the duel between them. "I can draw extra cards from my deck but each card will cost me five hundred life points. In this case, I need to strip down to pick up." she explained, rolling her eyes at the analogy she used as she heard several male students holler in delight.

"For now, I'll think I'll choose another three cards to add to my hand..." she trailed off as she began taking off her wings and the claws stationed on her hands and feet.

* * *

**Alexis: (4000 - 1500) = 2500**

* * *

"Now, I can play!" she winked. "I'm gonna reveal one of my hidden cards which no-one, apart from my brother, has seen... my Machine Angel Ritual! I'll tribute the Etoile Cyber and Cyber Gymnast in my hand to summon my Cyber Angel Dakini!" she grinned as everyone watched the field in suspense at the never-before-seen cards that she was using.

A burst of white light appeared on the field, next to the face down monster, as it blinded everyone for a split second. The light faded away to reveal a blue-skinned, four-armed duel spirit. In two of her arms were a pair of swords; one resembling a katana, which was decorated with a golden guard and a blue hilt which had a charm dangling off the hilt, and the other looked like a machette that had a variation of the gold/blue hilt design. Near the end of the blade, a near-circular shape was cut out of the sword. Her other hands were holding a wooden bo staff that guarded her frame. Her flowing red hair hair was hidden by a flat-top helmet that reached down her back, a golden galerus that guarded her bust and shoulders and finished off with matching gauntlets and navy/gold bottoms that stretched over her curvaceous frame.

(Cyber Angel Dakini: Fairy / Effect / Ritual / Light / 8* / _**2700 ATK**_ / 2400 DEF)

"Before we go any further, I think it's about time I reveal my face down monster... _another _addition from a friend of mine: Axle Blader!" she winked at Jaden. Unlike most of her duel spirits, she was dressed in a casual combination of a off-white tank top and a pair of blue jeans that hugged her hips. On her feet were a pair of roller blades attached, matching the colour scheme.

(Axle Blader: Warrior / Earth / 4* / _**1500 ATK** _/ 1600 DEF)

"Now, I'll equip my Dakini with White Veil! Now when she attacks you, all your spell and trap cards are negated and destroyed. The only drawback is that I take damage equal to her attack points the moment she's destroyed. For now? Why don't you get a closer look?" she smirked. "Dakini, attack Chazz directly!" she yelled. Her duel spirit stabbed the pole into the floor in an acrobatic flair as she somersaulted in front of Alexis. She grabbed her swords with two hands and reared them back before lashing out two crescent blades that collided with Chazz's side of the field.

* * *

**Chazz: (4000 - 2700) = 1300**

* * *

As soon as the smoke faded, Chazz stood defenceless in front of his opponent with several pieces of clothing having been ripped to shreds. Jaden had to hold back a laugh as it was exactly seven pieces of clothing that got ripped... the same number he had to lose due to the last attack. "It's time to end this thing. Axle, finish this up with Trailblaze!" she beamed with delight as she watched her newest addition skate up to Chazz in a trail of flames before circling him several times before a small explosion occurred and blasted Chazz off the stage.

* * *

**Chazz: (1300 - 1500) = 0**

* * *

**"Woah! What a move by Alexis! Her Cyber Bladers have upstaged Chazz's dragons and stolen his place in the semi-finals as the win goes to Obelisk's Alexis Rhodes!" **Jaden proclaimed with delight as the crowd went wild in response of the impressive, if not quick, duel that took place. Chazz had scampered away at some point during the announcement while Alexis took a place near Zane and Jenny on the wall where everyone waited. **"Now, we're going to head straight into our second quarter-final match up between Mindy Hamaguchi and 'The Kaiser', Zane Truesdale!" **he continued as the two made their way to the stage, getting a respectful round of applause.

"Really not looking forward to this..." Mindy muttered as she walked past Jaden. Jaden rolled his eyes in response at her obliviousness to the roulette that was standing beside him. Zane simply nodded in his direction before activating his duel disk.

**"Now, let's see what's in store for these two!" **Jaden grinned as he spun the roulette wheel once more. This time, it landed on a drawing of a blank monster card; the only difference being that there were several crosses over the star level. **"Ahaha! This will prove interesting..." **Jaden mused as he pulled out a coin from his pocket, flipping it and catching it back in his hand. He slapped the coin on the back of his opposite hand as he walked over to Mindy. **"Mindy, heads or tails?" **he asked.

"Uh... tails?" she replied, confused. Jaden lifted his hand off to reveal that she had called it correctly.

**"Good choice. Now, I want you to pick me a number from one to twelve." **Jaden followed up.

"What?" she asked, totally lost. Jaden gave her a pointed stare that allowed a shiver to travel down her spine as she found herself looking into his brown orbs. "Okay! I'll go for... four!" she yelled. Jaden simply stared at her before walking away with an amused laugh. Zane raised an eyebrow as to what is going on but he had a feeling it would not end well...

**"Now, I'll explain the stipulation. Thanks to Mindy's choice, neither player is allowed to summon monsters that are level five or higher! This means you'll have to put your wits to the test and see how you manage your way around your strongest monsters being unable to be played." **he sheepishly grinned as several gasps broke out through the room. Zane's eyes widened a considerable amount, realizing that most of his deck had been shut down before the duel even started.

Mindy, on the other hand, saw this and was secretly cheering herself on. She knew about Zane's deck and his Cyber End Dragon, so having the stipulation meant that she had a better chance of winning this thing... and _beating _Zane in a duel! She cracked a beaming smile as the determination flared in her eyes. On the sidelines, Syrus' eye widened as well as he also realized the danger he could be in... however, he was secretly rooting for Mindy to prove that his brother _was _beatable. Sure, Jaden would have a good shot but this would be the icing on the cake.

**"So, who's gonna come out of this one? Will Zane prove himself under the pressure or will the level cap throw him off his game and allow Mindy to snag the victory? We'll see how this pans out... _Let's Duel!_" **Jaden chuckled as the sword was lifted into the air once more.

* * *

**Mindy : 4000**

**Zane : 4000**

* * *

"Ladies first!" Mindy taunted as she drew a card from her deck. "I'll play a face down and I'll summon my Mystical Elf in defence mode!" she yelled. The card glowed white as the figure of an white-clad elven priestess appeared on top of the card, kneeling down in front of Mindy in defence mode, praying.

(Mystical Elf: Spellcaster / Light / 4* / 800 ATK / _**2000**** DEF**_)

"My move." Zane replied, showing no emotion as he eyed his hand. He silently cursed Jaden's roulette as it had seriously hindered his deck's potential: no Cyber Dragons, no fusions and no real form of attack or defence. However, he began planning a strategy that may, or may not, work... it's all down to the cards he draws. "I'll start by placing a monster face down in defence mode. I'll place one face down and end my go." he commented, earning shocked gasps from the crowd at the defensive play. Mindy saw this and couldn't help but smile.

"What's the matter, Zane? Did I throw you off your game?" she teased, smiling seductively. A monosyllabic 'Hn' was her response, a response Sasuke Uchiha would be proud of. She pouted as she drew another card. "Awwww, lighten up! I'll place a monster face down and end my turn." she concluded. Zane drew another card as his eyes widened in shock before a sly grin appeared on his face...

Mindy did _not _like that look. No sir.

"Now it's time to show why I'm called the 'Kaiser'!" he yelled as he slapped a card on his disk. "I flip summon my Cyber Kirin in attack mode!" he yelled as a metallic dog-like monster appeared on the field.

(Cyber Kirin: Machine / Effect / Light / 3* / _**300 ATK** _/ 800 DEF)

"Now I'll follow up with my spell card, Machine Duplication. I choose a monster with less than five hundred attack points and I'm allowed to summon as many copies of that card to the field." he explained as another two identical dogs appeared. "While I'm at it, I'll summon my Cyber Phoenix to the field as well!" he continued as a large metallic bird-dragon-hybrid appeared behind the three dogs, wings spread wide.

(Cyber Phoenix: Machine / Effect / Fire / 4* / **_1200 ATK_ **/ 1600 DEF)

"Uh, Zane?" Mindy spoke up. "I know you're good but why have you summoned monsters that are better in defence mode than attack?" she asked. Zane chuckled to himself as he revealed another card in his hand, one that made her face lose all colour.

"I play the spell card, Raigeki. Say goodbye to your monsters." he replied as two lightning bolts struck the cards and blasted them into pixels. "Now, I'm taking something I learned from Jaden into account and Exceed Summon! I tribute my three Kirin to summon Number 34: Terror Byte to the field!" he finished. The three metallic dogs began floating before melting into three balls of liquefied metal. They soon merged together before taking the new shape of the monster he had summoned.

(Number 34: Terror Byte: Machine / Effect / XYZ / Dark / Rank Three / _**0 ATK**_/ 3400 DEF)

"Now to drive the nail home into the coffin... I play the last two spell cards in my hand, Shield and Sword!" he smirked as several gasps broke free as Zane's monster's stats swapped.

(Cyber Phoenix: Atk; **1200 - 1600**)**_  
_**

(Terror Byte: Atk; **0 - 2900**)

"Now I play Limiter Remover. All my machine-type monster's attack points are doubled for this turn. At the end of the turn, they're destroyed... but they won't get there as I'm ending this now!" he yelled, throwing his arm towards Mindy who began shaking in fear. The two monsters began gathering two large balls pf compressed energy before letting them loose. During mid-flight, the orbs grew twice in size thanks to the Limiter Remover. A scream ripped from Mindy's throat as she took the hit dead-on before slumping to the floor, passing out from tiredness.

(Cyber Phoenix: Atk; **1600 - 3200**)

(Terror Byte: Atk; **2900 - 5800**)

* * *

**Mindy: (4000 - 3200 - 5800) = 0**

* * *

**"That was incredible play from Zane Truesdale! Though, wasn't the last attack a little overkill?" **Jaden asked, getting a slightly sheepish shrug from Zane. Meanwhile, Alexis ran over and carefully carried her fellow Obelisk bridal-style as she transported her to the medical bay. **"Anyway, the second semi-final spot goes to Zane Truesdale! We'll take a five minute interval before we carry on with our next duel so don't go anywhere!" **he winked as the crowd cheered once more before several made trips to the rest room.

* * *

OC List:

Axle Blader

(Warrior / Earth / 4* / _**1500 ATK** _/ 1600 DEF)

* * *

_**Apologies for the late update, I've got a lot going on at the moment and I'm in the process of moving. It's a massive shift in life for me as it'll be the first time I'm moving away from close family members and it'll take some adjusting to. I also apologize for the extremely short chapter... making this chapter the shortest yet.**_

_**A change of plans regarding this: I've decided on two duels a chapter instead of three. It'll make sense better so I don't have to compress the duels so much. The only duels I'll really pay attention to are the duels involving Zane, Alexis, Syrus and Jenny. Apologies for the favoritism but there we go.**_

_**For those Naruto Fans out there reading this, go check out 'Naruto: Legend Reborn!'. It's my other account, in case you're wondering and am currently updating the ninth chapter when I've got the time to do so. I've also begun the re-write of my Majikoi x Naruto fanfic so lemme know what you think! Well, they're there for reading material if you want it.**_

_**Golden Alpha Kitsune, signing out!**_


End file.
